THE JUNKIE
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy, known as "the junkie" of Degrassi. But, what happens when a certain girl won't let him get his beer using his fake I.D. ? Will this girl try and turn his life around? Will he let her into his horrifying scary world he calls "his life?"
1. This is my game to be played, not yours

***BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY*- Before you read this, please understand that Eli and Clare are juniors at Degrassi. They might be a bit out of character at some points in the story. (But, never TOO MUCH out of character.) I thought of this story one day and it just really turned out good. So, please have patients and this story will unravel between its twists and turns! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 1 **

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

"Alright, no problem, I'll get the beer than come over," I told Fitz closing my phone and placing it on my desk. I glanced at Bianca who was still passed out on my bed from the ecstasy pills we "split," from last night. I smirked and pulled my pants up over my legs. As I was buttoning my pants I heard a quiet moan from her lips. She sat up squinting her eyes from the light coming in through my window. She immediately was alarmed when she saw me. "Did we sleep together?" She asked holding her head in her hands. I smirked and said, "Let's just say you kept your pants on." She laughed and threw her sweater on. "Where are you going?" I asked her handing Bianca her shoes. "Heading over to Rees's, going to skip today. Then, I'll meet you down at the ravine?" I nodded, "Yeah." As she was leaving she spun around and said, "This never happened, right?"

I nodded as she made her way out of my house. I sighed smiling knowing I could always count on Bianca for making me "feel" better. I sat on my bed looking for my beer that I hadn't finished from last night. I sighed in defeat when I couldn't find it. Sadly, I was addicted to alcohol and weed. And, occasionally I would smoke a cigarette. Trust me; I have tried so hard to stop myself from doing this. Except every time I tried stopping I would end up running to get what my body craved for. I remember when I tried to stop smoking weed for one day. I was clean for two days, and I was pretty proud about it too. But, my body was sweating, it felt like my chest was closing up on me, and my whole body ached. I couldn't do it, so I got up searching for the one thing I needed...

I don't have lots of "friends," as a normal teenage boy does. But, that's because I'm not a normal teenage boy. My name is Elijah Goldsworthy and I am known in my school as "The Junkie." I smile at the people who make fun of my title because I know I am having a hell of a lot more fun right now than they ever will. I look at life like it has too roads. And, the two roads have one sign on each. One say's "Right" and the other say "Wrong." I have grown to know that taking the wrong way has got me who I am today. I don't like that I am addicted to the things that parents say never to do, or it's too dangerous. But, I love the rush, I love feeling the rush through my body. It makes you feel like you can gain control on yourself. I'm in control of my life now, and my parents can't tell me what to do or who to be or how to act. I'm in control of me.

I got dressed and headed into school late. I didn't really care so much for being on time, but today I should have cared. Crap, I was late for stupid Dawes who told me last class if I was late than she would give me detention. Now if I get detention my plans for after school would be ruined. I smirked walking into the classroom full of students, stupid over achievers. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Goldsworthy," Ms. Dawes said as I sat in my seat looking up at the bored. "Emotions," was written in pink and black chalk across the board. I looked over to Adam, who wasn't really a friend of mine, but we were cool with each other. "Partner?" I asked. He nodded smiling trying to pay attention to what Ms. Dawes was saying. "Okay, class now I want you to brainstorm with a partner on…" her sentence trailed off as she looked at the door. "Clare Edwards?" Ms. Dawes asked questioningly at the girl standing nervously at the door.

I honestly don't remember seeing her before, and I think she is new. But, then again I am oblivious to my surroundings sometimes. "Class this is a new student here, Clare Edwards." Everyone mumbled, "Hi Clare," like two year olds. I laughed pathetically picking at my nails. I looked down at my empty desk being filled with my shredding of sharpie coloring off my nails. "You can take a seat behind Elijah. The one right over there, Eli raise your hand." I lazily raised my hand and sighed as the smiling girl sat behind me. I turned around and she seemed to have been excited that I took interest in her presence. "Why are you so happy?" I asked darkly. "Why are you so sad?" She asked me, mocking my intelligent question I see, "Clare" well this means war. No one plays Elijah Goldsworthy at his own game; it's just not how you play.

I turned around and Ms. Dawes said, "Eli, work with Clare today." I was about to take my pencil and stab her in the forehead with it. I don't want to work with this girl, I was lucky if this girl knew what emotions were. She didn't look completely ditzy, but she did look too happy for my liking. I turned around smirking, trying to lighten the mood as the room filled with small talk. "So…" I mumbled placing a sheet of paper in front of me facing her. She didn't seem so happy now, she seemed kind of upset. Oh well, she did it to herself. Her head was down and I said, "You kind of have to look at me so we can brainstorm." She raised her head slowly, and I was amazed to see her bright blue eyes. "Sorry," she said. She went into her bag and took a piece of paper out and a pen. She titled the heading "Emotions." I smiled and suddenly didn't want to talk about emotions; I wanted to learn more about this girl. She seemed kind of broken, her happiness could have been an act, but why would I care. Maybe, I would just want a good time with her. Yeah, I think I've settled on just trying to get her in bed with me. I nodded smirking at her.

I was slowly checking her out, undressing her with my eyes, when she snapped her fingers. "Oh sorry," I said laughing. "Listen, I don't want to work with you just as much as you don't want to work with me, so can we just get this over with?" She asked interrupting my staring. I then noticed the cross dangling on her neck, shit she was Christian. Such a shame really, a body like that shouldn't be saved until marriage. It should be used until marriage. And, then used over and over again like a paper towel. Wow, my thoughts are really dirty. I smiled and asked, "What are your emotions right now?" She rolled her bright blue eyes and said, "Annoyance." I said, "Ouch, well I'm not trying to annoy you. Just…" She said, "Undressing me with your eyes." I opened my mouth in shock and closed it, "Maybe." She laughed and said, "Well then, I'll let you get back to your business." I was confused by her statement, "What?"

She leaned closer over the table and said, "Listen, I've met plenty of guys like you. You're all the same, just looking for a good time. I just want to let you know I'm not one of the girls." I nodded thinking how fun it would be maybe inviting her out tonight, maybe I can get some head from her or something. She seemed like a good challenge for me. I needed someone besides Bianca; no offense to her she's a pretty awesome girl. Bianca wouldn't listen to me talk; she'd just kiss me all over making me forget about talking. "Well, maybe I can try and change your mind." She was about to say something when the bell rung. Fuck! Come on the one time I want to be in class, the bell rings. "Seems like you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find that answer out," she whispered biting her lip and swaying her hips involuntarily as she walked out. I walked slowly out of English and I watched intently as this girl walked away from me…

* * *

Review if you like/dislike? Review if you want another chapter? Review if you want more!

**Preview to the next chapter (if you want it):**

"Sorry, I just really need this. Please, Clare." I can't believe I was begging this girl to let me get my beer. She tilted her head teasingly and smiled shaking her head, "I don't think so." I sighed and said, "Listen, I don't know what you have up your sleeve but this isn't going to happen right now. You are going to let me buy my beer and then you can go on with your boring night working, okay? Sound like fun? Great." She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll sell you these beers if I can drink them with you."

REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT!

Love you Guys

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Secret Getaway

**So, I got a lot of reviews for the first chapter and I think you guys really like this story, and soon enough you're going to LOVE IT! **

**Oh and to****:** Azula Felinae- Adam is NOT an FTM.

Everyone else, thanks for reviewing and keep up to it because then the chapters will keep coming! Enjoy the second chapter of THE JUNKIE…

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 2**

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Fitz. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked me. "Checking out the new girl…" I whispered still watching Clare until she would go out of sight and hopefully out of mind. "I know that face anywhere; I can hear the sex bells." I turned away and asked, "Sex bells?" I laughed pathetically walking to my locker. "Invite her to the ravine, you can have the van all to yourself, she looks worth it." I shook my head now actually analyzing the situation; I felt something for this girl. I didn't want to…hurt her. "She isn't that type of girl," I told Fitz placing my books in my locker. "Oh so she's a tease?" Fitz asked nudging me. I laughed, "I guess you can say that." Fitz smiled and said, "Well, I know Bianca can't wait to see you. You guys were totally out of it last night, what did you do?" I closed my locker and smirked, "Let's just say I got what I wanted." Fitz nodded pounding my fist and said, "Man, she was looking at you last night like she was going to eat you. But, last night was pretty intense, I barely remember it." I nodded laughing, "Got to get to stupid Simpson's class, I'll see you at the ravine." Fitz nodded smiling walking away as I smirked noticing Clare was in my science class also. I am willing to take advantage of her presence…

Clare's presence distracted me through out some of my classes. I guess she was a junior like me. After school, I took a nap, then got dressed and grabbed my "medication," as I like to call it and walked to the local store. The best place to get my beer, they always accept my fake I.D. I smiled walking into the store grabbing two cases to bring with me. I pulled out my wallet and took out thirty bucks and my I.D. I looked at the register and noticed the girl behind it was too familiar. It was Clare. Okay, was this a game? I must be imagining this. No, if I was she'd be naked. True, Eli get your head in the game, time to turn on the Elijah charm. I smirked at her and she opened her mouth noticing that it was me. "Elijah Goldsworthy, what brings you to the supermarket at ten p.m. on a Friday night?" I laughed and said, "Gee, I don't know getting my beer." I handed her the beer and she said, "I can't let you buy that."

Okay, first it was good to be flirting but rejecting me my beer, oh hell no. "Excuse me, but I am of age." I smiled handing her my I.D. "So, you're twenty three and still in your junior year of high-." I cut her off by placing my hand over her warm lips. After pausing to look at her, and pulled away. "Sorry, I just really need this. Please, Clare." I can't believe I was begging this girl to let me get my beer. She tilted her head teasingly and smiled shaking her head, "I don't think so." I sighed and said, "Listen, I don't know what you have up your sleeve but this isn't going to happen right now. You are going to let me buy my beer and then you can go on with your boring night working, okay? Sound like fun? Great." She looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll sell you these beers if I can drink them with you." Was she hustling me? Or, was she flirting? Or was she just messing with my head, I take number three because I was really confused.

"Last time I checked you had a cross around your neck, which means you shouldn't be drinking. You know committing too many sins might god might get mad," I told her mysteriously. She laughed, "Oh Eli, you have no idea what I am capable of." I said, "I would love to take that as an invitation and I accept." She smiled taking the beer out of my hands. "$27.50," she said smiling taking the bills out of my hand. She gave me my change and said, "Let me just turn out. Give me two minutes, I'll meet you outside." I nodded taking the beer and walking outside. I waited for Clare and I felt something I haven't felt in the longest time, nervous. I had never felt nervous around any girl in my life except for the first girl I had ever been with, but I don't want to remember that. I opened my phone and dialed Fitz, "Man, where are you?" He asked dragging out the question; he was already high, without me, lucky dick. I told them to wait for me. I laughed and said, "Man I have to blow off hanging out tonight, I can't bring the beer, family emergency." Fitz immediately stopped laughing and asked, "What happened man are you okay?" I smirked and said, "I'm great…" Fitz said something as I spun my head around shutting my phone to look at Clare. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her as she continued, "Anywhere you want to go, I'm the new person here remember? I don't know where I am going. For all I know you can take me down an alley way and take advantage of me, leaving me crying for my mommy…" I smiled and said, "Don't threaten me with a good time." She laughed as I looked at the color in her eyes lighten. I said, "I think I know a pretty good place to go this late at night with two cases of beer." She asked, "Where?" I smirked and said, "Follow me."

I decided to take Clare under the monkey bars of a now abandoned park. This was where I had my first beer, where I met Fitz for the first time. I even got my first kiss from my ex girlfriend here. I shook my head trying to erase the good and bad memories that filled my head. "Why are we at an abandoned park?" Clare asked sitting down on the ground. I laughed opening the case and grabbing two beers. I handed her one and she smiled taking it. I sat across from her, not to close knowing I would probably scare the girl. "I came here a lot to get away." I was already giving her too much information about myself; she knew this was my secret hide away. She opened her mouth to say something when I sipped my beer and I asked, "What about you? I don't know anything about you." She looked up at the dark sky and said, "I like being a mystery." I laughed taking another sip, more like a chug. This girl was getting me nervous, which meant I needed beer. Thank god I had two cases.

"Oh really, well if you're a mystery, how am I going to figure you out?" I asked her taking another sip noticing I was already done with my first beer. I dug for another beer and took it out. She hadn't touched her beer; just let it stay dangling between her fingers. She was so lucky she could do that. When I see beer, I need it, I crave it, I want it. "Slow down geez," Clare said concerned. "What are you my mom?" I laughed asking her seriously. "No, but I'm not in the mood to walk a drunk home." I smirked and said, "Who asked you to?" She tilted her head and said, "Even though you are kind of a stranger you're the only person I know in this stupid place besides my parents. So, I kind of need you." I smiled taking a sip of beer and said, "Well, now I know one couple of things about you Clare." She said, "You know absolutely nothing about me." I smiled, "I know your name is Clare Edwards. I know that you moved here by force and you don't really like it here. I know that you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. And, the one thing I don't know is why you are spending your Friday night with me? Even though you do claim you have no other friends, yet. But, you wait and see once you make that one friend that changes your life you'll forget all about tonight, and me, which is technically a good thing."

Clare blushed this color that I didn't know was known to this world. When I was around I was usually too busy looking at other things than a face. She smiled and said, "I guess you do know a bit too much about me. But, what you don't know is my past." I sipped my beer and said, "The best way to forget about bad things in the past is to say them. And, what better to do is to tell a drunken junkie your problem that probably will not remember what you said in the morning?" She actually laughed and I asked, "Why don't you drink your beer?" She shook her head and said, "I don't drink." I nodded and mouthed an "oh." She continued, "I never drank, I never had sex, and I don't plan on it. Well, not drinking anyway…" She looked up at me when our eyes collided. I breathed in laughing, "So, you're a hustler? You made me buy beer and threaten me with a good time, but why?" She got up and said, "What's wrong with wanting to have a good time with someone without drinking?" I nodded; she did make a valid point. I chugged my beer glancing at her without her noticing. "I haven't had a time like that since I was probably ten." She held out a hand and I grabbed it getting up. She held out a hand and gave me the look. "I promise I'll give it back to you," she told me. I sighed taking one last sip and handing my beer to her. She placed it on the ground and said, "Now, let me show you how to have a fun time."

**How will Clare show Eli how to have a good time without his basic essentials (beer,weed,sex)?**

**We will FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Oh, by the way we find out a little of Eli's past in the next chapter! (I'm so excited, even though I know his past) lols**

**Preview to next chapter: **

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I looked at Clare who had stopped swinging and I heard a tiny sob. I think she was crying. Oh my god! Girls who cry send me off the edge. I turned my head to the other side pretending to not notice she was crying. I remembered the night I brought my ex girlfriend here to have a special night together…

**Here's a hint...the night Eli planned on being special WASN'T so special. Poor Eli**

Love you guys!

Cliffhanger Girl

3

****P.S. Who ever leaves me the longest prediction for this story I will send them a message giving them a hint to the next chapter! Who will it be? ****


	3. I am saying Goodbye for a reason

**I got an overwhelming amount of reviews and alerts, so keep it up! I love you guys! Enjoy the third Chapter of "The Junkie…"**

**

* * *

**

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 3**

I laughed thinking this Christian girl who doesn't want to drink, smoke, or have sex wants to show me a good time. I honestly don't know what a good time is without those three things. She walked to the swing sets. "Come on…what are you scared?" She asked me as I sat down on the swing next to her. "Now what?" I asked her as it became silent. "Just swing and be quiet. Let your mind drift away." I nodded, seemed easy enough. I closed my eyes and gently started going back and forth. I haven't been on a swing since I was seven and one of my class bullies pushed me off it. That dick broke my hand too, fucking prick. I didn't even know his name either. He just decided it would be funny to push the kids with no friends off the swings. I opened my eyes to see Clare and the feeling of hate escaped my body. It was so quiet and then I had a sudden urge for beer. I gulped feeling my throat dry up.

I stopped trying to pull myself together for this girl. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded gulping and continued to swing with her in silence. With all my bad memories racing through my head made me want to throw up. I remembered my ex girlfriend, who deep down I still loved. Even though she was the meanest bitch in the world, I could still feel a warm spot in my heart for her. I looked at Clare who had stopped swinging and I heard a tiny sob. I think she was crying. Oh my god! Girls who cry send me off the edge. I turned my head to the other side pretending to not notice she was crying. I remembered the night I brought my ex girlfriend here to have a special night together…

(FLASHBACK BEGINS)

I sat next to Julia wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She grabbed a beer and chugged it slowly. I nodded smirking taking one of my own. I sipped it placing it down and took the beer away from her. "Let's just relax and try not to drink today," I told her. She pouted and I smiled pressing my lips against her. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down to the ground on top of her. I smiled loving the connection and the feeling of our bodies together. "I love you Julia…" I whispered placing tiny kisses on her neck. I don't think she heard me, because she didn't respond. I pulled away looking into her eyes and said, "I love you Julia." She nodded biting her lip pulling me down once more and tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

I shook my head grabbing her hands. I was insecure about myself and I didn't want her to see who I really was. Maybe if she responded to my statement I would have let her. I had recently broken out with a skin condition over my chest; due to the over amount of beer that I had consumed and I didn't want her to see it. "It's okay Eli, I want to see you. I don't care what you look like underneath…you're still Eli." I smirked knowing I could trust her. She slowly took off my shirt and she couldn't stop staring at the real me. I didn't know what to do, or how she would react. But, I know she wasn't going to touch me now. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as If I was a disgusting creature unknown on planet earth. "It's from the beer," I told her reassuring her. "It's not contagious…" I whispered leaning down to kiss her.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, not coming in contact with my chest and said, "I don't think we should do this right now Eli." I was confused; she didn't want me because of what I looked like. Julia got up using her fingers to take the leaves from the floor off her shirt. I stood up holding my shirt in my hand. I grabbed her by the arm and asked, "I thought you loved me?" She shook her head, "I never answered you Eli." I felt the tears coming, why did she do this to me? "You won't be with me…be be-cause of my skin?" She nodded, "I'm not comfortable with this…" I laughed and said, "You're not comfortable with your boyfriend who you've been dating for two years, but you'll sleep with half the football team that don't even know you?" She was startled not expecting my statement. "I know you slept with them. Fitz told me, and you know what I didn't believe him. I thought my Julia, the Julia I know and love would have never betrayed me. No, she would never…but I guess I should put bro's before hoes from now on." I know I hurt her, and I never intended to. But, when you hurt me I hurt you back.

"Eli…it was an accident," when the words escaped her mouth I almost laughed myself to death. "You're funny Julia! An accident! Okay, so let me try and imagine this…" The tears escaped her eyes as I went on. "You accidently brought him to the ravine with you. You accidently brought him into the van. And, you accidently let him shove his penis inside you!" My chest was pounding and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Eli," she whispered. I laughed and said, "We're over Julia, if you can't love me for who I am than you're not worth it." It pained me to say those words. "Eli, please I want to be with you. It was one night, I was drunk, and I didn't know who that ever was. Please, Eli you have to believe me!" I said, "I can't forgive people that rip my heart out and then on top of that lie about it. Just, go Julia. Go to him. The guy you want, go." She gulped and said, "I'm sorry…please forgive me." I nodded just wanting her to walk away. I gripped the shirt in my hand and sat on the floor crying. I cradled my legs up to my chest sobbing.

"I can't believe it…" I whispered. I cried and cried not wanting to know that what Julia did to me just happened. She admitted she cheated and she wouldn't sleep with the guy she so called trusted the most. We knew each other like a book. How could she do this to me? She ripped my heart out and stomped on it right in front of me laughing. This is how I felt, torn apart. And, then she had the nerve to judge me. I never judged her, ever. I wouldn't dare judge the girl who I loved. She was perfect in every single way I looked at her. She was beautiful in my eyes, no matter what she had on her body. I smiled thinking how stupid I was to let a girl control my state of mind. She controlled me, how I acted, how I thought, and how I lived. Well, not anymore, not anymore will I let any girl control me. I got up placing my shirt back on remembering Julia's scared face when she took it off. She got me this way. She made me stand in this park, body shaking, mind racing, and heart aching…

(END FLASHBACK)

I shook my head closing my eyes trying to forget that memory. I got up passing Clare, "Where are you going?" She asked. I shook my head, "Leaving, I can't do this." She got up walking behind me. I spun around and she came in contact with my chest. I backed up and said, "If you want to save yourself, you'd stay away from me right now." She looked at me confused. "Eli, what are you doing?" She asked me grabbing my hand. I was in rage; I needed to calm myself down. "Going to the one place where nothing matters." Tears were filling her eyes and I didn't want to look at her. "Go away Clare. Don't come back here; don't come near me, ever again." She looked at me as if she did something wrong. "It's not you Clare, trust me you're perfect. And, that's why I'm not letting you ruin your life. Thank you for tonight, but please listen to me when I say this. Stay away from me." I gulped turning away from her. Turning away from this girl was the hardest thing I have done since letting Julia go. But, it was something I had to do for her sake…

* * *

**LET'S JUST SAY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CLARE AND ADAM OFFICIALLY MEET. AND, ELI AND FITZ DECIDE TO PLAY A LITTLE PRANK ON CLARE AND ADAM...**

**Preview To Chapter 4: **

"Press the emergency button Clare…" he whispered. I turned around and whispered, "Why? It's only for an emergency…" I trailed off hearing a bullet go off and all the lights shut off. "Shit, I can't find it!" I whispered to Adam who was basically hovering over me, protecting me. "Sh…" he whispered. Then, I heard the ring go off censoring that someone walked into the store. I glanced up and saw Eli. "It's Eli." I whispered. I was about to get up and pull him over so he couldn't get hurt and Adam grabbed my arm. "Are you crazy?" Adam asked pulling me down next to me. "If I get Eli, I could press the button at the same time…" I told Adam pulling out of his grip and started crawling. My heart was racing as I ignored Adam's nervous statements and started to crawl slowly trying to see through the darkness that we were surrounded by…

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THIS STORY IS JUST GETTING HEATED UP! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER (:

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

REVIEW PLEASE (:


	4. What did i ever do to deserve this?

Thanks to ZEPHYR HEARTS I changed the layout of my story because she explained to me how hard it was to read it with all the paragraphs smushed together. I didn't notice the problem until she pointed it out, and now i fixed it. I know it's MUCH LONGER but, i hope you guys enjoy it (: Thanks Zephyr Hearts for all your help! Now, please enjoy the fourth chapter of The Junkie...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 4**

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT THE RAVINE…

"Whoah…this feels so good," I said laughing sucking in the blunt I had recently made.

"Yeah man, when you said you pussied out tonight I was like not my Eli! No! Never!" Fitz screamed laughing so hard he almost busted a lung.

"Ha-ha, Man I need Bianca. Bianca! Bianca! Where for art thou Bianca?" I got up laughing hysterically falling back down."

"Yesith, you must suckith his dick!" Fitz screamed drinking another sip of beer.

I wasn't sure what I was saying or doing, everything was spinning.

"Man, I gota proposal for you," Fitz said sipping his beer once again.

"Yes fair Fitz?" I laughed as he continued drinking.

"I want to bangith the new girl." I laughed hysterically thinking Fitz was being so funny.

I mean he was such a great guy…Him wanting to have sex with Clare. He's such a nice guy, so nice.

"You're so nice Fitz…" I said laughing taking another puff in.

Fitz's laughing had started echoing through my head, starting to give me a headache.

"Dude, you laugh like a girl…" I said feeling my brain cells closing in on me

"Ha-ha, dude where'd Reese go?" I looked around me seeing some kid lying on the floor.

"Found him!" I laughed in his face puffing again.

"We should bury him!" Fitz said laughing drinking another sip.

I laughed again grabbing a shovel. "Come on…"

I whispered placing a finger over my lip. "Sh….be quiet." I told him.

I started laughing as Fitz and I starting digging a hole for Reese with a shovel. After three digs I fell to the floor.

"Too much work. Where's Bianca?" I moaned.

"Bianca!" Fitz croaked.

"Ha-ha man we have to find a different girl who's always around…" Fitz said finishing his beer off.

He threw it hitting a garbage can as the glass fell to the ground.

"Stop making loud noises you'll wake the neighbors!" I said laughing hysterically, because…we don't have neighbors.

"Ha-ha, we don't live in a house Eli! We live in a pile of dirt. Ha-ha dirt is a funny word. Dirtttt!" Fitz screamed.

I laughed putting my "medicine" out. I soon let my eyes go completely dark drifting into a sleep…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I found my way home last night. I can't believe Eli would leave me in the park alone like would he do that?

And, then he said he was doing me a favor by leaving me. What was he talking about? He probably left me to go get high or drink more.

Just because I took his stupid beer away he did that to me. What a complete ass hole. That is the last time I try and help a junkie.

I tried to take the beer away from him, trying to save his life, that isn't worth saving. I laughed pathetically checking my cell phone. No texts, no calls, nothing. I have no friends, and the one friend I thought I had just left me.

It was already five in the afternoon and I had to go to work. I decided to leave early and walk, maybe I'll run into Eli again...

Why was I thinking about that jerk? Asshole left me in the park at eleven at night to find my own way. And, to think he could have liked me, yeah right.

I haven't had much luck with guys, ever. My last boyfriend went out with me until I rejected giving him a blow job then he left me. Which, I would understand who doesn't want to be with a girl who won't do anything physical with them.

I grabbed my phone walking down my steps. "Mom, I'm going to work now!" I shouted as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah, honey whatever! Have fun! Meet new friends!" She screamed laughing lightly as her new boy friend kissed her neck making her squeal.

It was a shame my parents divorced and I was forced to move to this stupid place and leave everyone I had behind.

I use to have so many friends back home, but I wasn't home anymore. I was in a bigger and meaner world.

I walked to work with my iPod in my ears, letting the music blast. I laughed as a new guy tried to put his card in his slot backwards.

"Here, let me help you with that." I told him turning it the other way around. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Thanks, sorry about that. First day," he told me laughing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've only been here about a week and I'm still confused, don't worry you'll get used to it."

I couldn't help but feel that this guy was familiar to me. "Do you go to Degrassi?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm in your…English class," he told me as i started to remember him. He sat across from Eli.

I smiled and said, "You sit next to Eli."

He nodded and held out his hand, "I'm Adam Torres."

I shook his hand and said, "Clare Edwards."

He nodded, "Well Clare, it was nice meeting you. But, I think both of us should get to work."

I nodded walking behind my register...

I sighed, but smiled as an old lady that looked as if she couldn't even carry an apple starting lifting the heaviest things out of her cart. I smiled going around and helping her get everything out of her cart. "Thank you miss, thank you so much. It is so nice to have good kids around this neighborhood left."

I nodded smiling, "It's no problem m'am. You're total is twenty two forty three." She nodded and handed me thirty dollars.

After a couple of hours, the store was completely empty and I still had two hours left. Adam was one register away from me.

"Hey, want to play a game?" Adam asked me out of boredom.

I turned around smiling, "Sure, why not."

He nodded, "Let's play twenty questions."

I smiled, "Oh my favorite game. I'm a pro at this." He laughed as his bright blue eyes lessened.

"Okay, I'll go first. Why does this place have such a bad reputation?" I asked him playing with my phone in my hand.

He sighed and said, "Well, let's just say a lot of teenager such as…Eli for example are messed up. He's one of the people you try and stay away from. He'll get you into trouble Clare."

I nodded disregarding his statement because I was determined to get to the bottom of Elijah Goldsworthy.

"But, yeah basically there is a hang out a couple of blocks called the ravine. That's where most people get in trouble. The police don't know about it, parents don't, no one does except the teens. Which is a good thing because everyone needs a place where no one can find you sometimes, right? But, a lot of people do bad things there that I don't even want to mention. Let me some it up for you, it's basically sex, beer, and weed."

I nodded, "I got it bad stuff, stay away, don't go any further."

I laughed as I turned feeling my phone vibrating. I looked down and saw the name "Jason," I sighed closing it.

"You can call them back I won't stop you…" he said.

I shook my head, "No, he isn't worth it. Go on your turn."

Adam nodded leaning on the back of his register. "Hm, let's see…What's your favorite color?"

I laughed at his non serious question, "Blue," I whispered.

I turned to look at the door and the person walking in. They looked quite suspicious for just wanting food at a grocery door. The man was dressed in all black. I shrugged it off as Adam grew strangely close to me.

"Press the emergency button Clare…" he whispered.

I turned around and whispered, "Why? It's only for an emergency…" I trailed off hearing a bullet go off and all the lights shut off.

"Shit, I can't find it!" I whispered to Adam who was basically hovering over me, protecting me.

"Sh…" he whispered. Then, I heard the ring go off censoring that someone walked into the store. I glanced up and saw Eli.

"It's Eli." I whispered. I was about to get up and pull him over so he couldn't get hurt and Adam grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy?" Adam asked pulling me down next to me.

"If I get Eli, I could press the button at the same time…" I told Adam pulling out of his grip and started crawling.

My heart was racing as I ignored Adam's nervous statements and started to crawl slowly trying to see through the darkness that we were surrounded by. Eli could get hurt if the lights turn back on.

I tugged on Eli's foot pulling him down and under the counter to one of the registers."Sh…" I whispered before he could talk.

"What's going on?" Eli asked.

"Someone walked in here, I heard a gun go off and we don't know where the guy is." The darkness was consuming me and I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

I searched as quietly as I could for the button. I started to get up when I saw it above me on the wall. Eli grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back to the ground.

"Stop it, just wait…don't worry…" I looked at him questioningly knowing their is a psycho with a gun in the store, and he's telling me not to worry.

"What the fuck are you talking about Eli? There is a psycho walking around with a gun." Eli's voice reeked of beer.

He was drunk. "It's all a prank."

I shot up and asked, "What?"

The lights shot back on and I saw the man holding a gun and facing it at me.

I didn't know what to do. I gulped slowly and he smiled. "What are your last words…Clare?"

He asked looking at my name tag. Eli shot up slowly and stood next to me.

"This is like the terminator movie…like you should walk out and be like "I'll be back…"That would be so cool!"

The guy holding the gun said, "I'll be back," In the worst impression I could even imagine and walked out.

I looked at Eli who smirked. "Just, wait."

I turned and saw Adam he was pointing to the button. "I can't," I hissed. Why were the two new people the only one's working on a Saturday night? Where the hell was the manager? I was so scared.

This guy walked back in and said, "Told you I'd be back…"

I whispered, "Thank you Captain obvious."

Eli said, "Don't be scared." I stood firmly and tried not to be scared.

He held the gun facing me now and my heart raced uncontrollably.

"Last words…" He said.

I gulped and said, "I always kind of liked you Eli."

Eli turned to me and the guy said, "Wow, some last words."

The gun went off and I screamed, "No!" I looked at Eli's chest where the bullet was shot. But, it wasn't a bullet. It was a smashed grape…

"What the hell?" I asked Eli. He started hysterically laughing.

"Is this some sick joke?" I asked the guy holding the fake gun.

"Yeah…" Eli whispered.

Adam started hysterically laughing. They were all on it together. "You were all in on it?" I asked.

Adam shook his head, "No, but it was kind of funny seeing someone being shot with a grape."

I laughed pathetically, "Yeah, hysterical."

I ignored all three laughing boys and went behind my register.

"We didn't mean to scare you, well yeah we did. And, we got the answer we wanted. Told you she liked you!" The guy holding the gun said.

"Fitz, stop," Adam said pounding his fist.

"That was kind of funny though," Adam continued.

"I'm going home, have fun working alone." I blew by Eli before he could whisper the one word I didn't want to here.

I grabbed my coat and my bag walking out. "Night Clare!" Adam screamed.

I can't believe they did that. Play a trick on the new girl. What was there problem? What did I ever do that to them to make them do that to me?

And, I was so stupid "I always kind of liked you Eli," as my last words. I have to remember never let what happened effect me on Monday. Even though this is going to bother me the rest of the weekend until I confront Eli. I didn't like Eli anymore after he did that to me. No matter how drunk you are, you shouldn't fake a shooting. What the hell is wrong with people these days?

I put my IPod in my ear blasting it and making sure I ignore my surroundings.

I turned my corner and banged into one of two boys smoking. "Sorry…" I murmured attempting to walk around them.

"Come on girl, where you going? Don't you want to chill with us?" One of the guys asked pressing his chest up against my back.

I spun my head around and said, "No…please." I looked at the guy who stood in front of me like a brick wall.

My heart sped up when the two men got closer to me.

This brought me back to three years ago… _"No! Jason Please!"_ I screeched. I blinked snapping out of it.

I tried to stay calm, but it was so hard when you're so scared. "Please…" I said.

The guy behind me spun me around to face him and said, "I think someone wants to go home with daddy…"

I shook my head, "Stop it. Please."

I hated begging, I hated it, it reminded me of some of my worst memories.

"Come on…just touch it." I shook my head as he grabbed my hand placing it over his dick.

"I think we are going to be good friends!" He said.

I tried pulling away when I heard a familiar voice. "I think that's enough!"

* * *

SO, WHO IS IT? WHO SAVE'S CLARE?

**Preview to Chapter 5:**

Adam smiled and said, "He's playing the whole stay away from me bit?" I tilted my head wanting Adam to keep talking. "It's all an act Clare." I wasn't in the mood to have my head messed with right now. "What are you talking about?" I asked Adam. "Just watch out for yourself," he told me walking away. What was that all about? My heart skipped a beat when I saw Eli walking into English. I slowly walked inside sitting behind him. "Hi," I said. No response. Okay this school is full of jerks. What's wrong with him?

WHY IS ELI IGNORING CLARE?

Did you guys like the new layout of this chapter better than the last three? Let me know (:

**Review for the next chapter up quicker (: **

Love you guys

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Playing with Emotions

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 5**

I tried pulling away when I heard a familiar voice. "I think that's enough!" Eli screamed ripping the guy away from me.

I rubbed my wrist when the guy behind me grabbed me. "Scream and you die," he whispered. I shut up watching Eli and the guy fight each other.

Eli was stronger then he looked. Eli had the guy passed out on the floor within seconds. He got up heaving and said, "Dude, do you want to end up like him?"

The guy said, "I wanted this girl to myself anyway its cool."

Eli shook his head smirking, "The "girl" is with me."

I smiled a little as Eli approached him and I ducked as Eli punched him in the face sending him off his feet.

"Go in your house Clare! Go!" I got startled by Eli's words and walked quicker. I kept turning back making sure Eli was okay. I didn't know what to do, call the police, no. The guys could go after Eli.

I turned before I walked in and saw Eli walking further away with two moaning bodies on the floor. I smiled as I walked inside my door sighing in relief…

* * *

After a long weekend of processing what I had witnessed with Eli It was time to go to school. I walked into school feeling, somewhat special. I walked to my lock and spun my combination code in. I looked around and I saw someone leaning on the locker next to mine, looking at me.

I looked up and saw Adam. "Hey Clare," he said.

"Hi." I was still kind of mad at Eli and Adam for doing that to me and the kid with the gun but he didn't look familiar to me.

"Please don't be mad at me, I didn't even know about the whole thing," Adam told me pleading.

"Don't worry about it Adam. I'm just I don't know, tired I guess," I told him groggily.

Adam smiled, "You can always skip the rest of the day and just sleep." This was true, but it wasn't worth skipping a whole day of school missing work over being tired.

I shook my head, "Not really worth it, I need to see Eli. Something happened on my way home Saturday night between Eli and I."

Adam raised an eyebrow curiously and asked, "Did you two kiss? He told me he left to apologize to you…so sometimes apologizing leads to kissing…"

I shook my head once again, "No Adam, I was cornered by these two drunk guys…but Eli saved me. But, I don't think he wants anything to do with me."

Adam nodded and mouthed an "oh." Adam smiled and said, "He's playing the whole stay away from me bit?"

I tilted my head wanting Adam to keep talking. "It's all an act Clare," he whispered.

I wasn't in the mood to have my head messed with right now. "What are you talking about?" I asked Adam.

"Just watch out for yourself," he told me walking away.

What was that all about? My heart skipped a beat when I saw Eli walking into English. I slowly walked inside sitting behind him.

"Hi," I said. No response. Okay this school is full of jerks. What's wrong with him?

"Eli," I said placing my hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn around. I glanced at his eye, which was puffy and bruised.

"Eli, what happened? Was that from Saturday night? Eli, you didn't even clean it." He stayed silent. The teacher wasn't even in the class yet so I decided to take matters into my own hand.

I stood up grabbing my stuff and gripped him by the shoulder walking him outside down the hallway. "You can't ignore me forever Eli, I don't know what your problem is but-."

Eli cut me off and said, "Clare, I'm trying to distance myself from you. But, apparently it's not going to happen if you keep harping on me."

I closed my mouth, he didn't want me.

"But I thought you…" I whispered feeling so stupid.

"Clare, I like you a lot, and that's my problem. I'm not letting you into my dangerous life. I'm too dangerous for you, I'm too broken for you," he told me starting to walk away.

"Why can't we be friends then?" I asked.

"Clare, be realistic, in the real world we will never work. I am different then you Clare and you are different than me. I am a low life junkie, and will always be that. You, have potential Clare, you can make it to the big world and be whoever you want to be. But, me I won't make it."

Tears were filling his eyes, "Eli, come on we can try. I can help you with your problems. Please, just ignoring me isn't going to help." I told him starting to plead for his attention.

"Clare, no you need to understand us can never happen. We will never be." The words coming out of the guy I liked so much was crushing me, hard.

"I can't believe you Eli, why would you do this to me?"

Eli shook his head and said, "I am doing this for you."

He walked quickly away from me and back into English. I didn't want to go back there; I didn't want to be humiliated.

I turned quickly and banged into some girl knocking all her books out of her hand.

"I am so sorry…" I said through sniffling.

I picked up her books and said, "It's no problem. Hey, you're the new girl right?"

I nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Ali."

I shook her open hand and said, "Clare."

She stood looking up and down at me, "Do you want to spend my free with me in the library?"

I thought about it, and maybe skipping classes with Eli would be a good idea, for today anyway.

"Sure, thanks a lot. I don't have a lot of friends here, and the one friend I thought I have I don't anymore…" I told her flipping the curl out of my face.

"Was it a guy?" Ali asked. I nodded smiling, and then I stopped.

"Eli," I told her as she spread a grin across her face.

"Yeah well that kid is some puzzle, let's just say that." I laughed knowing it was true. But, I was determined to find out any information about him that this girl knew to figure out Eli.

"Did anything happen to Eli in this school that led him to drinking and smoking?" I asked her as we sat in the library near the computers.

"Eli had a girlfriend Clare. They were really great together and they were both outcasts so they basically were destined to be together. But, I don't know what happened between them but, word around is she cheated on him. Then, they got into a fight and the next day Julia his ex girlfriend that transferred spread a rumor around the school that Eli had a disease that was highly contagious. People didn't want to go near him, breathe his air, anything simple. So, he turned away from the world. The only people who accepted him were the other Junkie's. Which is Fitz, Bianca and Reese. Eli then I guess found his way out of school by drinking and smoking."

I nodded and asked her, "So, do you think I'm stupid for falling for him?"

Ali had the biggest brown eyes that I have ever seen look at me.

"Clare, if you like him, go after him. Don't stop until you get him."

I smiled and said, "But, he won't even let me talk to him. He said he's doing this for me."

Ali nodded taking a sip of her water and said, "Well, he is protecting your reputation and your form of mind. If you hang out with Eli you might end up like him. You might be addicted to beer and weed and maybe he just doesn't want you to be a part of that."

I think Ali was like the best friend I have ever had right now.

"I don't drink, and I don't smoke, I just want to help him stop. It's dangerous, he's hurting his body," I told her reassuring her doubts of me becoming like Eli.

Ali nodded and said, "He's in control of him Clare, he likes having control. Guys need control over something, and Eli has that right now. He probably feels if he lets you in he loses that. He loses his self control."

I nodded gulping and feeling my throat dry up. "I really like him, and I want to help. I just need him to open up to me."

Ali smiled and said, "I think I have the perfect plan…"

She looked up and down at my outfit and smiled. What did I just get myself into?

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

Good, she wasn't in any of my classes today. Maybe she actually listened to me.

I didn't like hurting Clare like I did.

I know what I said probably broke her heart.

I never minded saying those words to a girl before, because I didn't care for that girl.

But, Clare was different than any other girl. I was attracted to her for who she was and quite frankly it scared me.

I gulped seeing Fitz waiting near my car.

"Dude, you look frazzled what's going on?" Fitz asked.

I leaned on the hood of my car and Fitz said, "Someone has the love bug…"

I slapped him harder then I intended to on his shoulder.

"Listen, you really need to let Clare in, "Fitz told me.

When anyone mentioned her name my attention was brought quicker than a speeding bullet.

"What are you talking about man?" I asked him glancing at his eyes.

"I know you were hurt with Julia, but I think Clare's different," Fitz told me continuing, "She seems more opened minded. She cares about her body, and she seems like the girl for you man."

I laughed looking down at my folded hands.

"That's the problem Fitz, I don't want to ruin her. I mean look at me man, If I don't have a beer every six hours I'll start shaking. And, if I can't get a puff of Reese's weed I feel like I might have a heart attack. And Clare, I mean she's so…perfect."

Fitz shook his head, "No one is perfect man."

I nodded gulping nervously at Fitz's true statement.

"I don't know what to do man, I think I am just going to ignore her. Maybe the feelings will go away…" I whispered.

I continued, "The first time I see her I immediately think oh maybe I can get some head or something from her. But, then I talk to her and it changes everything. I am into her, like she is the one who I want to talk to for hours. She's not like Bianca, she's the one you talk to and tell her your deepest darkest secrets."

I laughed pathetically.

"Does your heart skip a beat when you see her in the hallway? Does your throat dry up when she comes up to you to talk? Does she make you feel like she's the only reason keeping you here?"

I nodded, "Sometimes. I mean I don't have my parents anymore. My dad hates me, and my mom is barely holding on by a thread for me. They just think I'm a stupid junkie who lives in there basement. It wouldn't surprise me, if one day I woke up and they were gone…"

I felt tears coming and I held them in.

Fitz stood in front of me and l looked up at him. He held his hands at my shoulder and said, "Look at me."

I looked up at him and he shook me, "You're going to get this girl, okay? Don't ignore her, talk to her. Make her feel better, make her…be better. Okay, make this girl happy. If you like her, go after her. Don't think about the drinking or the smoking, when you walk up to her hold your head up and just forget everything around you. All that matters is her. And, sooner of later you'll be happy too."

I smiled pounding his fist, "Thanks man, I can always count on you."

He said, "Yeah, that's me your rock. For now…"

I looked at him and said, "I think I'll talk to Clare tomorrow."

He nodded, "Good, listen man, I'll see you tomorrow. No one is going to the ravine tonight."

I nodded jumping into my car not questioning it.

When I got home, I still questioned Fitz's statements. What if Clare had moved on from this morning? What if she just decided oh well this Junkie isn't worth it? Well, I wouldn't blame her, I'm not worth it.

I got up walking upstairs and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Mom? Dad?" I screamed for them.

Nope, not home, good.

I grabbed the beer and went back downstairs.

I sipped the beer and turned on the T.V. I sighed chugging my beer down and staring at the blank T.V. I just shot off.

Stupid fucking TV. shows. Who the hell watches this crap anymore?

I lay down on my bed looking up at my ceiling. I thought, maybe just one day, I could get Clare in my room.

I could get her here to snuggle into my chest. I would stroke my fingers through her curly hair and whisper sweet things in her ears.

I would tell her how beautiful she is, and how much she means to me.

Maybe One day…Hopefully, Someday...soon.

* * *

WILL CLARE'S "CHANGE" RUIN HER CHANCES WITH ELI?

**Preview to chapter 6:**

"Clare, Eli alert. Ten feet away, and he can't stop staring. Bingo, I wish you luck." She darted away from me, "Ali where are you-?" I was cut off by Eli's staring. "Clare? Is that you?" I didn't look that much different, just my clothing and the makeup that Ali told me made my eyes sparkle. I nodded and remembered what Ali told me, _"Be a flirt." _She told me over and over again. I spun slowly around and wrapped my right arm around Eli's head gently resting it on his shoulder. I slowly used my other hand to brush my fingertips on his chest. I bit my lip and asked, "What you don't like…it?" Eli looked like he was in a trance. "Eli…" I whispered. "I ugh…ugh…" Eli was fumbling on his words, thank you Ali! I can't believe I stooped this low to get him though. "I got to go Clare. See ya around," Eli told me pacing quickly down the hall. What was that about?

**I DON'T THINK ELI LIKE'S THE NEW CLARE? BUT, WHO KNOW'S MAYBE HE LIKES IT "TOO" MUCH…HMMM.**

**Let's just say Eli gets a BIG surprise in English Class..hmmm...**

Find out in the next chapter!

**Review if you want the next chapter up by Sunday (:**

Love you guys

Cliffhanger girl

3


	6. I can't do this to you

THIS CHAPTER IS UNUSUALLY LONG, I JUST HAD TO LEAVE IT WITH A CLIFFY (; SO, ENJOY CHAPTER SIX OF "THE JUNKIE"...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 6**

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I walked wobbly into school on the heels Ali made me buy yesterday at the mall. "Ali are you sure this is going to work?" I asked her.

She laughed, "Clare, you look hot. Every guy we passed was checking you out."

I felt uncomfortable in this short skirt, and this shirt that made my boobs basically pop out. I felt uncomfortable, but if this was going to get Eli's attention then I would do it.

"Hello new girl!" I heard someone scream as the whistled.

"Ali…wait!" I screeched catching up to her.

She smiled and said, "Well go to your locker, then I'll walk you to English."

I nodded walking to my locker, or attempting to walk. My feet were going to kill me after today. I spun my locker combination in and it clicked.

I placed my books inside the locker and Ali said, "Clare, Eli alert. Ten feet away, and he can't stop staring. Bingo, I wish you luck."

She darted away from me, "Ali where are you-?"

I was cut off by Eli's staring. "Clare? Is that you?"

I didn't look that much different, just my clothing and the makeup that Ali told me made my eyes sparkle.

I nodded and remembered what Ali told me, _"Be a flirt."_ She told me over and over again.

I spun slowly around and wrapped my right arm around Eli's head gently resting it on his shoulder. I slowly used my other hand to brush my fingertips on his chest.

I bit my lip and asked, "What you don't like…it?"

Eli looked like he was in a trance. "Eli…" I whispered.

"I ugh…ugh…" Eli was fumbling on his words, thank you Ali! I can't believe I stooped this low to get him though.

"I got to go Clare. See ya around."

Eli told me pacing quickly down the hall. What was that about?

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

Who the fuck was that? That's NOT the Clare I know.

What's wrong with her? Why would she change like that?

She looks so…sexy. Oh my god, no Eli she doesn't, it's just Clare.

It's Clare Edwards, the same Christian girl you saw a couple of days ago.

She is the same girl that didn't drink beer and the girl who took the beer away from you. Yes, right. I nodded then shook my head.

I jolted when someone slapped my shoulder.

"Shit man! Don't do that!" I screamed and Fitz laughed at me sitting next to me.

"What happened to Clare? She looks so…damb."

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Clare. I felt…jealous.

I just wanted to hoist her up on the desk and kiss her all over.

Oh my god! Why did she change? This is setting me off the edge!

She looked beautiful the way she was. Was she doing this to try and get my attention?

Well, she got my attention but, the wrong kind of attention.

I looked down and saw a BIG problem.

Oh my god, I have a fucking boner in English!

You know, fuck you Clare. You got me a fucking boner.

Oh my god…what am I going to do now? I couldn't stand, then everyone would see.

My face was turning bright red and I placed the heaviest text book on my lap trying to get it to go down.

But, by now the only way to get this down was to take care of it. No Eli, are you crazy! Oh my god why did she do this to me?

I didn't like this new Clare, and I planned on confronting her about it.

But, right now how the hell was I going to get out of this? I'm having a panic attack.

I breathed in and out slowly and looked around me. The clocked ticked slowly and I heard the bell. It's time to leave already?

Oh my god…How was I going to do this? Everyone got up smiling and laughing. Fuck.

"Hey man you coming?" Fitz asked me grabbing his textbook.

"I'll meet you out there…" Fitz nodded walking out. Clare got up and I kept my head down.

"Are you going to sit with me at lunch later?" I kept my head down.

"Clare, I have a problem now. I can't think about eating."

Clare looked down at me and said, "Oh, Oh shit you have a…oh!" She started bursting out laughing.

Oh my god shut the fuck up Clare, this isn't funny.

"Clare, since you caused this mess would you mind helping a junkie out?" I asked her.

She said, "I'm not doing anything-."

I cut her off, "Not like that, just stand in front of me."

She laughed and then I thought about it, "Wait, not a good idea."

I'd probably end up getting harder if her ass was rubbing up against my dick. Shit, there was no way out of this.

I breathed in getting up holding the text book tightly to my lower lap.

Clare laughed at me and I whispered walking out, "This never happened, you got that Clare?"

She nodded letting her face return to normal color from laughing so hard. I can't believe her. She did this to me and now I have to miss the rest of school. I have no other choice then to skip…

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"Yeah, he blamed me for him getting a boner…Mission Accomplished Ali!" I told her laughing slapping her hand.

"Even though, I didn't intend on that happening, but I guess he really loves your new look," Ali said.

"Yeah but I think I am going to change back tomorrow. I feel like I'm attracting attention from some of the wrong people, you know?"

She looked at me and said, "Clare, you got Eli's attention, he's all yours right now. So, grab him while he's still on the market."

I nodded gulping and looked at my phone which had just vibrated over my math textbook.

An unknown number, "hmm…" I hummed grabbing it.

"Is it Eli?" Ali asked.

"Glad you found that amusing today. You just wait Clare, I'll get you back. And, trust me you WON'T be laughing. I need to talk to you though tomorrow, like seriously. Actually, tonight can you meet me at the ravine at 9? Oh and don't ask me how I got your number and just come to the ravine tonight. The offers there take it or leave it. –Eli."

I smiled looking up at Ali and nodded. "He wants to talk at the ravine tonight! Ali you did it!"

I embraced her body in a tight hug smiling. For once in my life I felt like I had control.

I felt as if Eli could be mine.

I had him right at my fingertips. I wasn't letting him go.

I wanted to help Eli with his problems.

Tonight was the night that would start a new beginning for both of us, hopefully… I wonder what Eli wants to talk about? What if it's something bad?

He didn't sound mad in the message. But, he didn't sound so happy…

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

"Yeah man, I mean her new look really freaked me out. And, bam boner!" I said laughing over the phone to Fitz.

"But, don't worry Bianca took care of it," I told him laughing.

Fitz said, "Dude, you can't get handsy's from Bianca when you're trying to get another girl. That's dirty work right their man, you can get caught, Clare will hate you forever, and you might not get a chance with a girl like her again."

I nodded, "You're right. But, I wasn't just going to jerk off that's gross man. And, Bianca's always my right hand girl."

I laughed remembering what happened this afternoon.

"But, I don't know why she would try and changer herself. I thought she was so naturally pretty without the skimpy clothes and makeup and everything."

It was dead silent and Fitz said, "You know girls, always changing their minds thinking walking around half naked will get our attention. Even though it does…"

I laughed, "See point made. But, having her dress like that makes me think I won't get the old Clare back. The Clare that I fell for."

Fitz muttered an "Aw," and continued, "Dude, trust me on this one. Do what your heart tells you."

What kind of sentimental shit was that?

My heart doesn't talk.

Everyone says that but I listen to my heart and all that it does it thump.

I got up getting a beer from my desk and said, "Well, it's almost time to meet Clare. She's coming to the ravine. I told her I wanted to talk to her."

I could feel Fitz grin over the line. "Are you going to ask her on a date?"

I shook my head, "Dates are dangerous. If we go out on a date that means I need to commit to this girl. Then, that means I might…fall in love again and I can't risk having my heart broken again. I still can't get over this Julia thing. Even though she's gone I can still feel her presence. She transferred yeah, but I still remember that night like it's going on right in front of me man. I can't take it, I just wish she would literally disappear."

Fitz sighed, "I'm guessing she is still sending you the I'm sorry text's and I still love you blah blah blah."

I laughed sipping my beer and said, "Yepp, it's been exactly almost a year since that night I don't want to remember."

Fitz sighed, "Dude you know I'll always be here for you. But, Clare's different she's just a bit lost. Go find her…"

I nodded and said, "See you down at the ravine." I closed my phone grabbing my jacket and beer heading out the door.

* * *

I breathed in and looked at myself, no boner, perfect.

I sipped my beer, and turned the corner to the ravine. I saw Reese with his arm wrapped around Bianca's shoulder.

"Hey man," I said pounding his fist.

"What brings you here on a Monday?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head, "I asked Clare to come here."

Bianca got up and said, "The Christian girl, what right does she have coming here?"

I said, "Relax Bianca, I invited her."

She mouthed an "oh," and sat back down next to Reese. I then saw Clare appear through the gates.

"Clare!" I said.

I smiled handing her a beer and then said, "I need to talk to you. Let's go in the van…"

She nodded, not knowing any better of what usually happens in the van. When I stood in front of the van, I could feel everyone looking at us at the ravine.

"What's with everyone?" She asked.

I shook my head closing the door to the van and said, "Let's just sit on the picnic table."

I didn't want everyone getting the wrong Idea about Clare and I.

And, I definitely couldn't take any more rumors about me then there are already out there.

I sipped my beer attempting to stall just to spend quiet time with Clare. I didn't want to avoid her anymore; I wanted to do quite the opposite.

I wanted to spend all the time I could with her.

But, I didn't want her wearing all this reveling clothes and makeup. It just isn't Clare.

She asked, "Eli did you just bring me here so you can stare at me?"

I shook my head glancing up and down at her noticing she was in short shorts and a tang top. The wind picked up and she shivered.

I got up removing my jacket and handing it to her.

She blushed bright red and said, "No, it's okay I'm fine."

I smirked and said, "Just take it Clare; I don't want you getting sick." She nodded taking it and putting it on.

She looked really good in my jacket, but then again she looked really good in anything she wore.

I tried to say something when I chocked and chugged down more beer in order to calm me down.

I placed the beer down on the other side of me so Clare couldn't take it from me, even if she tried.

I sighed and placed my hands together tighter and tighter as the silence increased.

"Clare, why did you change?"

She answered me with a question, which I hated, "Is this the only reason you wanted me to come here? To criticize me."

I shook my head smirking, "No, Clare I just think that you looked perfect, beautiful, and sexy the way you dressed before. This isn't you Clare, I know it isn't."

She gulped nervously and smiled, "You think so?"

I nodded, "If you have to change for someone to get their attention, they aren't worth it."

She tilted her head to the side and said, "Ali told me that to get your attention I needed to change my look and I did and look where we are now."

I grabbed my beer shakily and sipped it.

Thank god beer was here to calm me down.

"Clare you got my attention, but you attracted the wrong side of me, and the wrong side of other people."

She looked up at the stars and sighed, "I'll change back to normal tomorrow. Besides, these clothes are really tight…" She told me laughing and fixing her shirt.

I smiled and said, "Do I get the old Clare back?" She turned her head to look at me and our eyes collided.

"Yes, you get the old Clare back…" I smirked at her chugging my beer until I finished it completely.

I sighed loudly and she asked, "Now what?"

I smiled and asked, "How about you tell me about you?"

She shook her head, "I think you're way more interesting…"

She looked at me and I couldn't pull away from the strong connection we had. I didn't want to stop looking.

Clare inched closer to me and I was practically breathing down her mouth.

Before our lips touched I pulled away looking down.

I couldn't do this to Clare.

I didn't want to take her down this road.

If I kissed her, I wouldn't be able to stop.

She looked at me questioningly and I said, "I can't do this to you Clare."

* * *

**WHY IS ELI BEING SO STUBBORN? WILL CLARE BE ABLE TO CHANGE HIS MIND?**

**Preview to chapter 7: **

"Eli, please talk to me. You owe me that much right now." I shook my head letting the tears roll down my cheeks. What was I doing? I was crying in front of the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. I was crying because I couldn't let her in my life. I fucked up my life so badly I couldn't even kiss Clare.

**So, what's going to happen between Eli and Clare? Will the two broken lives together make one perfect life?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update (: **

**Love you Guys**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

* * *

**P.S. Hope you guys enjoyed Degrassi on Friday night, My friend thought the note in Fiona's journal was for Holly J. (Think about it)lol. Um, yeah and I can't believe Clare in the preview! Someone need's to smack some sense into that girl! (: Anyways, love you guys! **


	7. I admit it, I like you

HEY GUYS! WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 7**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

She stood up facing me at eye level.

"Eli, please talk to me. You owe me that much right now."

I shook my head letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

What was I doing? I was crying in front of the girl I couldn't stop thinking about.

I was crying because I couldn't let her in my life.

I fucked up my life so badly I couldn't even kiss Clare.

"Clare…I can't let you turn into me. Do you see me? Do you see what's wrong with me? I start shaking when I don't have a beer. I'm a mess Clare, and I don't want you to end up like me. It's just not an option…"

I searched for more to say but that pretty much summed it up.

"Eli, I want to help you. I'm willing to help you with your drinking and smoking. I'm offering my full attention to you. You're not asking me to do it, I want to do it. I want to help you Eli. Please, just you have to let me in. You have to tell me about your past, you have to tell me what's wrong with you for us to work."

I didn't know what to say to make her just go way.

"Clare, "us" will never work."

She sighed aggravatingly and threw off her jacket throwing it at me.

"Jerk…" She mumbled stomping away from me like a little girl that didn't get her way.

I tried my hardest to sit on this table and not follow her.

Come on Eli, show her how much you don't care about her.

Fuck, I can't do it, stupid weak will power.

I got up trotting after Clare.

It had started drizzling and quickly turned to pouring rain.

I pulled her by her arm, not hurting her just to get her to turn around.

"Clare, please. Just hear me out."

She shook her head, "You had your opportunity Eli. It's gone, I'm gone Eli."

I shook my head smirking, "No…THIS is just getting started."

I crashed my lips against Clare's feeling the warmth between us.

I felt as if once again I mattered in the world. Right now I had mattered a lot to Clare, and she mattered a lot to me.

She gasped for air when I parted my lips letting her breathe.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. Her body was pressed up against my chest.

I smiled feeling our wet clothes touch and rub against each other.

I rested my hands at her hip bones.

She pulled away, red in the face, and bright blue eyes looking up at me.

"What was that Clare? Are you…leaving me?" I asked through the rain drops falling in my mouth.

"No…Eli I would never."

She stood on her tippy toes kissing me once again.

Standing in the pouring rain, making out, with the girl I have grown to like very much was the best thing that has happened to me since Julia.

I like you Clare Edwards, I like your eyes, I like you touch, I like you for who you are and that's what makes you my Clare.

I pulled away gasping for air and I said, "I think we should get out of this rain."

She nodded and she said, "I don't want to go home."

I nodded and said, "I don't want you to. Let's go in the van to get out of the rain."

Everyone at the ravine had disappeared when the rain appeared and Clare and I walked hand in hand into the van.

I closed the van door and handed her a towel.

"Wow…this is really cool in here."

I shook my head, "It's nothing, just a van."

She nodded and I leaned up against the back of the van. She crawled over snuggling up against me.

I wrapped my arms around her trying to warm her up.

She was shivering and her body shaking.

"Clare…you're really cold. Are you okay? You could have hypothermia. Shit…"

I got up as she shook and said, "It's okay Eli I'm fine."

I laughed grabbing the spare blanket in the front of the van.

"Here…come here." She continued to shake even after I put the blanket around her.

She snuggled her head into my chest with chattering teeth.

I wrapped my arm around her rubbing her arm up and down.

"You know…the best way to get warm is body heat," I whispered.

She looked up at me shivering and laughed. "No…no Eli I am not going to strip in a van and let you rub against me. No…"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Do you want to get warm or not?"

She shook her head and then I thought, I couldn't do it I still had the rash on my chest.

"Sure, why not. Go ahead. I'm already basically naked so just take your shirt off or something."

I gulped feeling my throat dry up.

I needed beer, I needed it now. I got up nervously grabbing a beer in the mini fridge in the corner of the van.

I chugged it down and relaxed.

"I can't take off my shirt." I mumbled chugging it.

Clare sat up, freezing, and I couldn't help her.

Come on Eli, just do it, it's dark in the van anyway.

I needed to just talk myself into taking my shirt off. She sat up watching me drink with chattering teeth.

Her lips were turning purple.

I smirked and asked, "Clare, if I take my shirt off will you promise not to judge me? No matter what I look like…no matter-."

She cut me off and said, "Eli, I don't care if you have the chicken poxes just please I can't feel my arms or my stomach, please."

I nodded removing my shirt and joining her lying in her blanket.

She immediately sat up making me feel alarmed.

Clare was the only girl I knew that would take off her shirt in the van without trying to have sex with me.

She took her shirt off because it was drenched and put it on the side.

I was lying so close to the girl that I had gotten a boner from in English class and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

When my chest touched her back she shook as I rubbed her arms gently.

"See…not so bad is it?" I asked giggling.

She shook her head, "No, it feels really…g-g-good."

She stuttered and her lips were almost blue.

She spun her body around to face me and she glanced at my chest.

Oh my god…This was it.

I was going to lose her.

She smiled and looked up at me glaring at my eyes.

I leaned down kissing her ice cold lips. I listened to the rain drops outside as they fell on the car.

I pulled away and she laughed.

"What's so funny? Is it my chest? I'm sorry; I'll put on my shirt."

She shook her head grabbing my shirt and tossed it behind her head.

"No, Eli. You look p-p-perfect," she whispered getting closer to me and I immediately lost the need for beer.

It was weird because I felt like Clare was my new addiction.

"Can I ask you something Clare?"

Clare nodded closing her eyes and hopefully listening.

"If I want to quit drinking, would you help me without me forcing you to help me?"

She said, "Eli, of course I would help you."

I nodded feeling better about myself.

I looked at the beer that lay next to me.

I tossed it over and let the beer spill all over the other side of the carpet in the van.

It felt good not to drink it.

But, I know that sooner or later I would need it.

"Hey Eli?" She asked.

"Hm," I whispered sniffing in Clare's scent.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

I said, "Go ahead…"

She asked, "Can I tell you my secret when…I'm ready?"

I nodded smiling inside like a little girl.

"Yes Clare, and I promise one day I'll tell you the true me."

I could feel her smiling and I soon fell asleep with the girl I had met nearly four to five days ago.

Who knew that I would be holding the most amazing girl in the world in my arms?

I couldn't fuck this up now, I had her in my hands and I don't plan on having her at my fingertips…ever…

* * *

**AW, HAPPY ENDING…FOR NOW**

**PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

I gasped holding my hand close to my chest as I felt the pain return. I felt my airways close up as I heard Eli ask, "Why don't we take this into the van?" I couldn't take it anymore, the hurt. I didn't want to get hurt, I hated it. I turned the corner dogging cars as I crossed the street in a nervous wreck. When I got back to the store I stood outside. I crouched my body in the smallest corner as the rain started to fall. I cried and remembered the night Eli and I spent in the van together. How stupid could I be? Why would I do this to myself? I brought it upon myself. I did this; I forced myself into this corner, crying like a baby. I saw Adam and he ran outside frantic watching me cry. I shook uncontrollably as my heart beat at an erratic pace. "Clare, what happened?" Adam asked. I shook my head and looked down. "He doesn't want me Adam… Surprise! No one wants me, my mom doesn't need me, and Eli doesn't want me. It's just me against the cruel world."

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE GO DEEPER INTO CLARE'S PAST!**

****REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKLY (: ****

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3 **


	8. Ripped to pieces

Sorry guys no happy ending in this chapter... :( But, enjoy chapter eight of the Junkie...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 8**

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I winced looking at the sun peering through the curtains of the van.

I opened my eyes to see Eli's arms wrapped around me.

I had finally stopped shivering from last night.

I smiled and then thought, oh shit I never told my mom I was staying at Ali's.

I didn't even have time to lie.

Oh my god! I reached for my phone and saw the time, "8 A.M."

Great and we were going to be late for school.

"Eli…Eli…" I nudged him whispering his name.

"Mmm…" Eli groaned opening his eyes halfway.

"It's eight o' clock we are going to be late for English."

Eli immediately shot up and threw his shirt on opening the van.

"I'll drive us to school, we can still make it. We have fifteen minutes to get to school so Dawes doesn't cut my dick off in detention. You up for the challenge?"

I grabbed my shirt laughing hysterically as Eli held out his hand.

I grabbed it getting out of the van and quickly walking next to each other.

"A hearse? Really Eli?"I asked him as he said, "If you want a ride to school get your ass in the car. If you don't be my guest and walk."

I nodded and just opened the passenger seat of the hearse. T

his whole "death" theme kind of creped me out to be honest.

But, if Eli was into it, I was too.

When we finally reached school Eli grabbed his book bag and we walked next to each other as quickly as possible to get into school. I rushed to my locker and it was 8:14.

"Hurry up!" Eli screeched laughing as Ms. Dawes was walking down the hall.

I opened my locker, grabbed my stuff, and we ran into the classroom before Ms. Dawes can get inside.

When Eli and I sat down we sighed in relief.

"What were you two up to last night?" I heard someone mummer to Eli.

I immediately felt annoyed if Eli said we did something.

"Nothing, I got a flat tire on Morty so I had to go late and I saw Clare walking and picked her up," he told the boy.

I smiled and said, "Thanks.

" He nodded looking ahead of us and saw "Emotions," still written across the board.

Eli spun around and asked, "Partner?" I nodded and smiled.

* * *

FRIDAY NIGHT…

I didn't know if Eli and I were together, or he was just messing with my emotions because he hasn't mentioned that night all week.

I mean yes we talked, and I hung out at the ravine with him.

But, we haven't kissed, and we haven't talked about "him" or "us."

It didn't make me mad at him, just upset that he wouldn't talk to me.

Or maybe we just weren't ready to be together yet.

Well, I don't think he was comfortable with being with me yet.

I don't think he trusted himself to be with me.

I think I needed to just give him space to process what we have to offer.

I mean Eli has his problems, but so do I.

I am not as perfect as Eli portrays me to be.

Quite frankly I am far from it. I sighed walking into work seeing Adam already behind the register.

I placed my card into the slot and walked behind the counter.

"8pm." The clock read on the wall.

"How was your day Clare?" Adam asked me.

I turned going out of a blank stare and said, "Okay, I guess. Why?"

Adam smiled, "Eli ignoring you again?"

I shook my head, "No, but if I tell you something will you promise not to tell him?"

Adam nodded and I continued, "Eli and I spent the night at the ravine. We didn't sleep together, but there was a lot of kissing involved. And, he hasn't talked about it since then. And, he won't even talk about it at all, as if it never happened. He's so confusing."

Adam laughed wholeheartedly and said, "Well, well, well, that's what you get when you get involved with Eli Goldsworthy."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You don't get it Adam." I turned around to face a lady with just a milk carton.

"Hello, how are you?" She nodded as I swiped the milk carton past and rung her up.

I placed the milk in a bag and handed it to her.

"$1.50," I told her.

She nodded handing me two dollars and walked away without me giving her the change.

"Wait, here's your change." She nodded smiling taking it.

I walked back behind the counter and Adam said, "Oh, I get it Clare. You want him, he wants you, but he's too afraid to take that next step because the next step after kissing is letting you in. If he lets you in then he has to tell you everything about him. He doesn't want to bring you down that road, just yet. Maybe, you should tell him something about you that he would never expect or know. Maybe, if you tell him something like that he'll open up to you."

I shook my head, "It's more complex than that."

My secrets are too deep to tell Eli.

I barely knew Eli, but I knew I was falling hard for him.

I felt my phone vibrating and I looked down and saw, _"Jason."_

I sighed letting it go into voicemail.

"Do you mind if I ask who that is?" I shook my head ignoring his statement and rung the person on the line up.

I sighed feeling the tears coming.

After I finished my line I turned to Adam.

I slid down to the ground remembering the things I didn't want to remember.

Adam asked, "Clare what's wrong?"

I ignored him once again pulling my feet up to my chest and cried.

I couldn't hold this secret in any longer.

This was destroying my mental state of mind.

This was destroying me, it was destroying the people around me. It was a dangerous secret.

_"Dangerous…"_ Eli told me he was dangerous, well I was just as bad.

I ruined someone, I ruined them. Or, that's at least what he told me.

Adam came around his counter and turned my light out from my register so people knew this lane was closed.

"Clare…come on. Don't cry…" Adam sympathetically rubbed my back.

I jolted up out of instinct and said, "I have to tell Eli."

Adam said, "I'll cover for you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Adam and smiled through my tears.

"Thanks, I'll be back by midnight."

Adam nodded and said, "No problem Clare, go."

I nodded and fled to the ravine.

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

She kissed my neck, teasing me.

I smirked groping her, and listening to her moans escape her lips.

I smiled as I pressed my body up against her as she repeated my name.

Her kisses were sloppy, her voice was groggy, but she was what I needed to distract me from Clare.

"Bianca…please," I begged her as she kissed down my neck and whispered, "Patience is a virtue Elijah…"

We stood in the ravine as Bianca had me pressed up against the fence.

I needed her; I needed her to get my mind off the one person I couldn't stop thinking about.

Bianca's hands touched my belt and I immediately felt my spine tingle.

I smirked as I whispered, "Why don't we take this into the van?"

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

I turned the corner to the ravine and stopped myself in my tracks.

I looked through the fence and saw Eli. It was that girl, that slut. Bianca.

She had him pressed up against the wall, he didn't want it. Like, I didn't want it…

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**

"Please Jason…I don't want to do this right now…" I told him as he kissed my neck hungrily.

I tilted my head trying to breathe and push him away.

He lowered his body over me so there was no possible way out.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down to eye level.

I hissed as his grip grew tighter.

"Jason…Please!" I screamed.

"I don't want to…I don't want to!" I screeched as he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Come on Clare, just be quiet. Be a good sport…" _Be a good sport?_

I whimpered as he released one of my hands and started to un-buckle my jeans.

"Jason…I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this Jason…please."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as he released his grip and said, "Clare, I love you. Just, enjoy it."

The problem was, I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to enjoy it.

"Jason…stop." I whispered pushing his chest away from me.

He smiled, "As much as I love girls who put up a fight, I'm not in the mood for one right now. Please, Clare I know you don't want to do this, but I do. Just, suck it up and get through it. Don't be a baby…"

_Don't be a baby…_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I gasped holding my hand close to my chest as I felt the pain return.

I felt my airways close up as I heard Eli ask, "Why don't we take this into the van?"

I couldn't take it anymore, the hurt. I didn't want to get hurt, I hated it.

I turned the corner dogging cars as I crossed the street in a nervous wreck.

When I got back to the store I stood outside. I crouched my body in the smallest corner as the rain started to fall.

I cried and remembered the night Eli and I spent in the van together.

How stupid could I be?

Why would I do this to myself?

I brought it upon myself.

I did this; I forced myself into this corner, crying like a baby.

I saw Adam and he ran outside frantic watching me cry.

I shook uncontrollably as my heart beat at an erratic pace.

"Clare, what happened?" Adam asked.

I shook my head and looked down. "He doesn't want me Adam… Surprise! No one wants me, my mom doesn't need me, and Eli doesn't want me. It's just me against the cruel world."

Adam smiled and said, "I want you Clare. I love you as a friend, and I need you."

I looked up at Adam who stood in the pouring rain with me like an idiot.

"Clare, please, just come inside. You are going to get sick."

I nodded taking his open hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist bringing me inside as I shook in his grip.

Even though being with Adam wasn't like being with Eli, it was good enough right now.

I just needed someone to be with that care because honestly i didn't know if Eli wanted me right now.

Adam grabbed a towel from one of the isles and said, "Here Clare, now I'm here for you okay? I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded wrapping the towel around my body.

I immediately felt warm and calm.

I said, "I thought he liked me Adam. I thought he wanted me. I thought I wanted him. But, all he does now is remind me of…him."

Adam looked at me with questioningly bright blue eyes.

I frowned, "My ex boyfriend. I thought I loved him. You know when you have those feelings? I had that feeling around him. I felt as if I was invincible with him. We were invincible. He just…didn't listen."

Adam sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"When you're ready to talk about it Clare, I'm always here. This store will always be open for you. I'll always be here for you."

I smiled nodding and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes sighing in relief of being in a warm place, a protective place, where I knew I was somewhat wanted.

The last thing I heard was Adam's voice whispering something so low I couldn't comprehend.

I shook my head of the disturbing images of Jason popping into my head…

* * *

I arose in a sweat in my bed.

How did I end up here? I looked at my side and saw a note…

"Hey, didn't want to wake you in the store. So, I carried you home in the pouring rain. Hope you didn't mind. Text me or call me anytime you want to talk. I'm here to understand you Clare. –Adam."

I smiled tossing the note in the garbage knowing I couldn't trust anyone around here.

I thought I could trust Eli.

I got my hopes up for a heartless junkie just looking to hurt another girl.

I looked at the clock and the time was already three p.m.

I slept so long and I have to be at work in four hours.

My cell phone buzzed, I looked down at the name and saw "Eli."

I sighed letting it go into voice mail.

I waited two minutes and then listened to it, "Hey Clare, its Eli. Um, I know you're probably mad at me, for not talking about what happened between us a week ago. Can I make it up to you somehow? Possibly meet me at the dot in an hour? Okay, text me back. Bye."

I listened to his voice fade away as if he did nothing wrong.

I planned on going to the Dot to confront Eli and curse him out and tell him how much of a jerk he is.

I texted him, "Sure, see ya there."

I could feel Eli grin with happiness on the other side of the phone.

After a half-hour of showering, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth I walked down the steps.

I heard my mom moan and I immediately ran out the door.

Do they even know I exist in this house?

I sighed opening my phone and texted Eli, "I left early. I couldn't take my house. But, it's okay I'll wait for you, take your time.- Clare."

Five seconds after the text was sent Eli texted back.

"I beat you to it already and I am waiting in a booth for you.-Eli."

I smiled and immediately stopped, remembering what he had done to me.

He broke my heart and he made me have faith in love.

And, then he crushed everything.

* * *

I KNOW, I KNOW VERY LONG CHAPTER!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 9:**

She sat down across from me and I said, "Hi Clare." She ignored me and asked, "What do you want to say?" I smirked and said, "I don't get a hello, and I get a pissy attitude." She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Eli, you should be apologizing right now." The waiter walked over and asked, "What can I get you?" I said, "Not an annoying slut that's for sure." I stormed out of the Dot feeling frustrated with myself, I needed a beer. "Eli, you're not going to run away from me," Clare said tugging on my arm forcing me to turn and face her. She was in tears, and her hands shaking. What did I do to her so bad she had to act that way towards me?

**DID ELI CROSS THE LINE WITH CLARE?**

**HINT-*WE GO DEEPER INTO ELI'S PAST…***

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3**

**

* * *

**

**BTW...HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (: **


	9. I feel your pain

OKAY GUYS I HAVE BEEN GETTING AN OVERWHELMING AMOUNT OF REVIEWS ABOUT HOW GREAT THIS STORY IS, AND WELL IT'S JUST GETTING WARMED UP! I LOVE THIS STORY, AS IF I'M STARTING TO GET ADDICTED TO IT. (OH THAT'S SO BAD...AT LEAST IT'S NOT BEER!) REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING, SO KEEP REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY CHAPTER 9 OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

_**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 9**_

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I saw Clare walk into the Dot with baggy eyes and a troubled look on her face.

She looked so frazzled.

She must have had more than what she could handle on her mind.

She sat down across from me and I said, "Hi Clare."

She ignored me and asked, "What do you want to say?"

I smirked and said, "I don't get a hello, and I get a pissy attitude."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Eli, you should be apologizing right now."

The waiter walked over and asked, "What can I get you?"

What did i ever do to her? I'm trying to be nice here and she's giving me an attitude.

I said, "Not an annoying slut that's for sure."

I stormed out of the Dot feeling frustrated with myself, I needed a beer.

"Eli, you're not going to run away from me," Clare said tugging on my arm forcing me to turn and face her.

She was in tears, and her hands shaking.

What did I do to her so bad she had to act that way towards me?

She looked up at me tears filling her glassy blue eyes.

"I saw you…yesterday." She whispered looking to the right, then to the left, and up at me.

Clare looked down at her feet crying.

Fuck. Fitz was right, I shouldn't have done that. And the worst part was, it was Clare who caught me.

"Clare, what happens between Bianca and I are…nothing serious," I whispered.

She looked up, "Oh right, you just have sex and that's it? No big deal."

I shook my head, "The only reason I do that is to get my mind off of you, okay Clare. I didn't mean what I called you back there. My mind was racing, and I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry Clare; it's just that I need you right now."

She laughed pathetically and said, "I don't need you Eli. I don't need this. I don't need you kissing me and playing with me and then going off to Bianca to get a quick blow job because you're stressed out. I can't deal with a person like you. I guess you were right…I should have avoided you when I had the chance."

She began to walk away, the girl who I had in my hands, was now at my fingertips.

"Please…Clare. Don't leave me…Please," I whispered.

She turned around and said, "I thought you were different Eli. I thought you were…different. I thought…wrong."

I approached her and lightly reached for her hand.

She ripped her hands away forcefully.

"Clare, I need to tell you something. I think we should…take a walk to the ravine."

She shook her head and asked, "Why, so you could drink beer?"

I couldn't tell her otherwise, and I mentally slapped myself.

Clare's face showed me all her emotions in one.

She was the girl with the broken smile; she was the one I should have fixed.

Fitz was right I should have put her before myself.

"If you're going to leave me…then can you at least tell me what you were going to tell me when you caught me with Bianca?"

She pathetically laughed at me and said, "Yesterday was when I cared about you Eli. Yesterday…was when I was willing to leave whatever I was doing behind and put you first. It was yesterday…not today Eli. I can't trust you anymore."

The words she said cut through my heart like a butcher knife.

"Clare…" I whispered.

I had to talk; I had to tell her everything.

It was the only way to get her attention so I can beg for her to forgive me.

"I was in love with her Clare." I screamed and she turned immediately giving me her full attention even though we were feet away, she was listening.

"I loved her…so much. I told her my secrets; I told her everything there was to know about me. We trusted each and when i thought nothing could go wrong,I found out she cheated. I didn't believe it at first. My Julia, would never. She broke my heart. One night, I took her to our park. I took her…to…our park. She wanted to take it a step further, and she grabbed on my shirt. She took it off, acted as if she didn't know who i was. She judged me for...for what i looked like."

I started chocking the words out of my mouth as I cried.

Clare stood, frozen in her place.

"She told me she wasn't comfortable with me…but that was also the day I found out she slept with a football player on the team…She told me it was an accident Clare. She told me, it was an accident!"

I screamed louder raising my voice higher then intended.

Clare inched closer, but stopped in her tracks.

"She told everyone about…the real me. I guess she felt, since I broke up with her she had to get me back somehow. She told everyone that I drank, smoked, and I had a disease. Julia told everyone in school that I was a highly contagious and no one should be around me. The world was against me Clare and it sucked to be the outcast. No one talked but everyone stared. I walked down those hallways in that school being treated like I had killed someone."

Clare sobbed listening to my story.

I continued, "I didn't have anyone Clare. I didn't have anyone but my drinks. The drinks are the one thing i know won't walk away from me. That seemed to be the solution until…you came along."

I laughed pathetically as I stood before the girl I knew would change my life around.

"I mean sure, I had Fitz, but I always had Fitz. No matter what Julia said he knew it was just rumors. But, when it's two against the school I think you know the odds aren't very well for me,"

I laughed as I looked down at my hands. I had been shaking, are you happy Julia?

Are you happy of what you made me into?

Clare stood there, speechless.

She inched closer and said, "Eli…I'm sorry."

I laughed as the tears fell and said, "Don't be sorry Clare. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk. I was acting like the old me. I was acting like you were Julia, like you had hurt me. But, Clare you would never hurt me and I know that because you aren't the type of person. You're the person I want to be by my side for the rest of my life."

I breathed out feeling like a ton of bricks came off my shoulder.

I don't care how short Clare and I have known each other; I knew our relationship would grow and eventually lead to something good...for both of us.

Clare inched closer so that I could grab her hands.

She looked up at me and asked, "Will you promise me that you'll never go to Bianca for comfort ever again? Because…I'm going to be around for a long time…and I don't want to lose you Eli."

I smiled and said, "I promise Clare."

She looked up at me as the tears continued to fall from her cheek.

"Why are you crying Clare?" I asked her.

"Everything's going to be okay now…" She smiled, as if it was an act and said, "You're right. It's going to be okay…"

She sighed wrapping her arms around my body pulling me closer and trembling in my arms.

I knew it wasn't me that had gotten her this upset.

"Clare…it's going to be okay," I whispered stroking my fingers through her hair.

"I thought I almost lost you…" she whispered continuing to cry.

"Clare, I'll always be here, even if we don't work out." She nodded and I felt my phone vibrating.

* * *

Shit, whoever this is it better be important.

"Eli! Eli! It's Fitz!" Reese screamed so loudly I could barely hear him.

No, not my best friend, I couldn't lose him.

I asked, "What's going on Reese?"

Clare got startled and she said, "I can drive you to the ravine."

I ignored her statement and tried to listen to Reese.

"His eyes were yellow man, and I told him he should go to the doctor. They took him to the hospital…they don't know if he is going to make it."

I covered my mouth feeling the tear drops over my fingers.

I asked, "What hospital?"

Reese sighed, "Between fourth and fifth."

I nodded and said, "I'll be there soon."

I closed my phone.

"When things go good Clare, it just turns bad for me," I told her trying to smile.

She shook her head and asked, "What happened?"

I shook my head,"It was the drinking...Clare. He might n-n-not make it."

I trembled to my knees holding my head in my hands.

Clare knelt in front of me and gently pulled my hands away from my face.

"Please…Clare don't comfort me. I'm not worth it…please."

I told her ripping away from her grip.

"Eli you're worth it to me," She told me crushing her lips against mine.

It wasn't sloppy, it wasn't forceful, and it hurt.

It hurt to be happy knowing my best friend was in pain.

She pulled away and I smirked.

I wiped my tears and said, "I have to go Clare."

She asked, "Do you want me to drive you?"

I shook my head, "I'll text you about him. I am going to take my car because I don't know how long I'll be there."

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Goodbye Eli, and remember I'm just a phone call away."

I nodded and smiled.

I turned around and walked away.

The second I did this I felt my chest closing in on me.

I couldn't breathe, I needed her.

No, I couldn't bother her.

I ran to my car and saw the beer in my passenger seat, thank god.

I slid behind the wheel and sped to the hospital with a beer in one hand…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**PREVIEW TO NEXT CHPATER: **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

When I approached my car I saw a strange man that looked familiar. He was leaning on it, like he was waiting for me. I grabbed my phone incase anything happened. I walked towards my car and said, "Excuse me." Dead silence, when the person turned around I saw the eyes I saw two years ago. My heart stopped, and I stood speechless. He smiled at me and said, "I told you I'd be back." He said walking around and standing inches away from me. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't breathe so I just stood like a statue. I pulled out my phone to dial Eli when he grabbed my phone and placed it inside his pants. "Jason…please. What are you doing here?" I asked him as my throat was starting to close up. "I love you Clare…you know that." I nodded gulping nervously.

SO, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL MEET JASON! (THE SCARY EX)

****Review if you want to find out what happens to Eli, Fitz, and Clare (:** **

**Love you guys!**

**Cliffhanger girl**

**3 **


	10. Remembering

I KNOW I KNOW IT'S A LENGTHY CHAPTER, AND KIND OF LEAVES WITH A CLIFFY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! KEEP REVIEWING! ENJOY CHAPTER 10 OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 10 **

_CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE_

"Fitz is in the hospital," I told Adam as he rung up some old man's food.

"When's the last you heard from Eli?" Adam asked.

I shook my head and said, "four hours actually, I hope he's okay.

" Adam nodded, "You should check."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Adam."

He nodded and I turned to dial Eli.

It rung and rung and rung… "Hey you've reached Eli, leave me a message."

I got excited when I heard his voice, but immediately felt horrible when it wasn't him.

I sighed in defeat turning around to see Adam smiling.

"Why the grin?" I asked.

He smiled wider and said, "You and Eli are dating…"

I shook my head, "I don't know. He never called me his girlfriend. But, I'm worried about his best friend. I hope he's okay…"

Just the thought of Eli turning to beer instead of calling me frightened me.

He wouldn't want to bother me, he would just tell me not to worry.

"Adam, what if he was drinking while driving?" I asked him.

His eyes became alert.

I couldn't lose Eli, not now.

Adam said, "Clare, you can go to the hospital and meet him there. It's midnight and no one is going to be here anyway. I'll just close up, don't worry about it."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks Adam."

I murmured trotting out of the store on the search for Eli…

* * *

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I sat in the emergency room waiting room with Reese passed out next to me.

I looked down at my shaking hands and couldn't stop thinking about Fitz.

How could he be so stupid?

Reese told me he over drank and started vomiting blood.

When he passed out, Reese checked his eyes and saw yellow. Fitz was my best friend, I told him everything.

He couldn't die out on me now.

We have been through EVERYTHING together.

I don't remember a day we haven't spent together.

I told him when I first starting liking Julia, he was with me all through Julia when she started spreading the rumors.

He was my best friend…he was like a brother I never had.

Fitz and I had a strange connection.

We thought alike, acted alike, and we were just both searching for a good time.

But, he was the one who told me to go after Clare.

He was the one…the person that when I needed him, he was there.

I got up knowing I was going to start crying and moved away from Reese so he wouldn't wake up.

I kept my distance and looked at the clock, 1:34am.

I sighed and felt exhausted considering we haven't heard anything from the doctors in two hours.

I sat on the floor looking at the empty waiting room.

I felt the tears come as I fought to hold them back. "Don't do it Eli…don't cry." I whispered to myself.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and let my head fall into my lap.

I cried heavily feeling the world crash on top of me.

I needed the one thing I knew wouldn't give up on me or wouldn't leave me ever, beer.

When I got up, tears in my eyes, and avoiding looking up I banged into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled and looked up clashing with blue eyes.

"Clare!" I screeched feeling happy knowing she was here.

"Why are you here Clare? What happened? Are you okay?"

She pulled away from our tight hug and said, "No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay that's all."

She was worried about me, she cared.

Fitz was right, she wasn't like Julia.

I smiled forgetting all about the beer in my car and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here to stop me Clare…" I whispered hugging her.

"Stop you from what?" She asked.

I shook my head and said, "Doesn't matter now."

I spun around grabbing Clare's hand tightly as the doctor stood in front of us.

"You're here for Mr. Fitzgerald right?" I nodded knowing that he lived on his own.

Fitz had a pretty tough life, no parents to care for him, just three people. _"Me, myself, and I."_

I think that's how Fitz and I really got to know each other.

We felt alone, and we were both there for each other.

I smiled and the doctor said, "Well, Mark has developed Cirrhosis of the Liver. Cirrhosis of the liver is one of the most well-known effects of alcohol abuse. We did find him with yellow eyes and had recently vomited blood. Which are two of the symptoms of Cirrhosis of the Liver."

I nodded and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

All of these words didn't make any sense to me; all I wanted to know is if he was going to be okay.

His lopsided smirk confused me and he said, "He should be fine, if he takes the medication-."

I didn't let him finish before letting out the biggest sigh and felt as if the world was slowly lifting.

"You have to make sure he takes his pills, and doesn't drink. I repeat doesn't drink."

I nodded, "Will do doc."

I wrapped my arms around the doctor thanking him more then I had to.

The doctor smiled and said, "He can go home tomorrow. He's in no condition to have any visitors, possibly in the morning."

I smirked and said, "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow."

The doctor nodded taking his clip board and walking away from me and Clare.

I turned to Clare and smiled.

My best friend was going to be okay.

I immediately stopped eye contact with Clare and ran towards Reese shaking him.

"He's going to be okay man!" I screamed shaking him back and forth.

Reese jumped out of his sleep and jumped into my embrace.

"Fitz, he's going to be okay!" I screamed.

"Can you keep it down sir, we are trying to get some work done?" The nurse at the desk asked.

I rolled my eyes and Reese said, "I told you Eli, he'll be okay."

I nodded remembering I ever doubted Fitz.

I knew he would fight until the end. He wouldn't give up until he won. I loved him for that.

I turned around and smiled at Clare who stood silently watching us.

I ran to her cupping her cheek and smashing my lips against hers.

A smile spread across her face as my tongue maneuvered inside her mouth.

Feeling Clare, being on the inside of what's beneath Clare was the best thing we have ever done together.

I pulled away and she looked up at me biting her lip.

I let out a sigh pressing my lips against Clare's as I placed my hand on the small of her back as she arched her chest against me.

"Come on you two love birds, I want to go home. Eli, can you give me a ride?" Reese asked pulling my arm.

I turned and smiled at Clare, "Yeah sure man, I'll bring you home. Clare, where's your car? We'll walk you to your car, just to make sure you're okay."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it Eli, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow night at the dot?"

I nodded, "It's a date."

I continued, "Clare, please call me when you get in your car to make sure you're okay."

She embraced my body in a hug and pulled away smiling.

"I will Eli, don't worry."

I had to worry, when Clare wasn't around me I had a constant need to know where she was and if she was okay.

The world was a pretty dangerous place, and if I lost Clare I wouldn't know what I would do.

There was no one else like Clare in the world; she was a one of a kind that I planned on keeping forever.

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

As I walked further to my car and away from the hospital I smiled biting my lip.

I finally think Eli and I took that next step.

We are going on a date tomorrow!

I smiled and started laughing knowing my cheeks were blushing bright red.

When I approached my car I saw a strange man that looked familiar near my car.

He was leaning on it, like he was waiting for me.

I grabbed my phone incase anything happened.

I walked towards my car and said, "Excuse me."

Dead silence, when the person turned around I saw the eyes I saw two years ago.

My heart stopped, and I stood speechless.

He smiled at me and said, "I told you I'd be back."

He said walking around and standing inches away from me.

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't breathe so I just stood like a statue.

I pulled out my phone to dial Eli when he grabbed my phone and placed it inside his pants.

"Jason…please. What are you doing here?" I asked him as my throat was starting to close up.

"I love you Clare…you know that."

I nodded gulping nervously.

I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to deal with him.

I stumbled back as he got closer to me.

"Come on Clare, just five minutes…in the back seat," he told me.

If I did it, he'd go away, for now. But, I didn't want to do this, just like I didn't want to do this two years ago.

"No…I don't want you Jason. I have Eli. I have a boyfriend!" I told him attempting to push his chest away from me.

"That's fine Clare, then we are friends with benefits…"

I shook my head, "No. I don't want you, I don't want this so, stop calling me, and texting me and showing up out of nowhere. You know you're the reason why I'm happy that my parents moved, to get away from you. But, you showing up is kind of crushing the new vibe."

I smiled sarcastically.

I felt as if each word that left my mouth made me a bit stronger than before.

"Clare, come on. We've known each other since we were little. We dated for two years; I don't know what happened to you. I just want to spend time with you."

I was getting frustrated with his incorrect choice of words.

I breathed out as he started to press his body to mine, crushing my ribs.

"You raped me Jason! That's what happened to me!" I screamed.

Jason covered my mouth and said, "Shut up Clare, you're crazy. You're delusional; I would never do that to you."

I bit his hand and he held it close to his chest and said, "Shit Clare that hurt."

I laughed and asked, "Do the word's Stop Jason, please I don't want this! Stop. Do those words ring a bell Jason?"

Jason shook his head smiling.

"No, they don't Clare because you never said that!"

I opened my car door and sat in the car. I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed the handle to the door and he grabbed the top of the door preventing me from leaving.

"Jason…come on. I moved on, it never happened, right?" I asked him starting to cry.

He grabbed my hand off the wheel and pulled me forcefully out of the car. I

heard a crack in my shoulder and immediately felt pain shoot through my body.

"Clare…I know it never happened. We did it because you were ready, and I loved you. I still love you Clare…" he whispered taking my aching hand and placing it on his belt.

"Jason…" I whispered.

My shoulder was killing me and it hurt so much I didn't know what to do.

Jason leaned in crushing his lips against mine and i pulled back gasping.

"Don't Jason," were the only two words that i could manage to get out of my mouth.

Before stepping into my car i remembered he had my cell phone.

I needed to get my phone back somehow.

"Can I have my phone back? Please…" I whispered looking up stopping my tears and biting my lip.

He mouthed an "oh," and laughed repeating "Yes, yes, sure."

He handed it to me and I said, "Goodbye Jason."

I stepped in my car and quickly shut the door and locked all of the doors. He banged viciously on the windows as I cried starting the engine.

I cried and cried wondering why he would do this to me.

My shoulder was in the worst pain I could imagine

. It was burning, and Jason's hand print was on my wrist.

I grabbed my phone whining in pain as I took it.

I dialed Eli.

I wonder if he would let me come over, I needed to tell him.

It was something on my mind, and I needed to tell Eli, he deserved to know.

I cried as I called him.

"Clare, Are you home yet?" He asked.

I stayed silent and cried.

"I'm sorry Eli. I'm sorry I did this all to you." I continued apologizing as I cried.

I slammed on the breaks when a car sped by cutting me off.

I slammed my head on my steering wheel, resting my head.

"Clare, are you okay? Where are you?" He asked me his tone of voice going from calm to frantic.

"I'm not okay Eli…Where do you live? I need to talk to you," I told him through my sobs.

"Clare, I think you should just go home and rest. We can talk tomorrow. It's already 2:30 in the morning," Eli told me.

I shook my head and continued to cry, "I need you right now Eli, please."

He said, "I live two blocks away from the ravine. I'll wait outside for you."

I gulped and whispered, "Thank you."

I hung up before he could say anything else and sped up trying to Eli's quicker.

I couldn't feel my shoulder, and the hand print on my wrist made me cry heavily. I shouldn't be driving in the condition I'm in.

But, I needed to get to Eli, he is the only person that cares...

* * *

SO, WHO HATES THE EX? I DO!

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 11:**

**"I saw him tonight. He was waiting for me," she whispered. I turned around gripping my hair in frustration. "Fuck Clare, I knew I should have walked you to the car! I knew it, how could I be so stupid? What did he do to you?" She showed me her wrist and I saw the hand print on it. I lowered my gaze to her shaking wrists. "He didn't hurt me more then he hurt me that night. No matter how many times I told him to stop, he continued. He left me that night, in that room, and I still haven't found my way back…and I don't think I ever will."**

WILL CLARE LET ELI HELP HER WITH HER PROBLEM? OR WILL SHE PUSH HIM AWAY?

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE (:**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL **

**3 **


	11. I'll always be here for you

HEY GUYS! (: I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD BREAK THIS WEEK, FOR MANY OF YOU THAT HAVE OFF. AND, I LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF UPDATES TO THIS STORY COMING UP, AND THIS STORY IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES YET SO IT WILL KEEP GETTING BETTER! OK, ENOUGH CHATTING ENJOY CHAPTER 11 OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 11**

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

I waited on my stoop for Clare.

I don't know what was wrong because when I left her she was happy.

What could have happened between that time and now?

I should have walked her to the car, I fucking knew it.

I gripped my hair and looked down at my phone.

Where was she?

As if on cue she stopped the car short in the middle of the street and jolted out of the car running towards me crying hysterically.

"Eli…Oh my god…" She whimpered crying into my chest.

"It's alright Clare I'm here…" I gripped her tighter and she hissed in pain.

I immediately pulled away and she continued to cry.

"I didn't think I squeezed you that hard…I'm sorry Clare," I whispered.

She turned around with her back facing me.

She continued to cry and held herself.

I touched her shoulder and she flinched as i removed my hand.

She said, "He held me down."

Oh no Clare, I should have fucking walked with her to the car! What did I do to her?

"He told me he loved me," she said stopping and continuing to cry.

I knew this all couldn't have happened tonight.

"He pinned my wrist down to eye level. He wouldn't…he wouldn't get off me," she whispered sniffling.

I didn't want to touch her because I know she wouldn't want that right now. I stood and listened, like she listened to me.

"I told him to stop. I told him I didn't want it. He told me…he told me-."

She sobbed and I said, "It's alright Clare. Just breathe…relax." She nodded and still wouldn't turn to face me.

"He told me to be a good sport…he told me not to be a baby and just enjoy it. But, how could you enjoy something you didn't want?"

I don't know if I was supposed to answer that or just nod and let her continue.

She cried and held her wrist tightly in pain.

I started to tear knowing what trauma Clare had gone through.

I immediately felt guilty thinking my life was worse than hers.

I would have never known if she hadn't told me.

"I can still feel him on top of me sometimes…he crushed me. It gets so bad that sometimes when i remember, i can't breathe. He told me that we would love each other even more if we did this. But, he was wrong. It made me hate him more…"

She slowly spun to face me and I stood speechless.

"I saw him tonight. He was waiting for me," she whispered.

I turned around gripping my hair in frustration.

"Fuck Clare, I knew I should have walked you to the car! I knew it, how could I be so stupid? What did he do to you?"

She showed me her wrist and I saw the hand print on it.

I lowered my gaze to her shaking wrists.

"He didn't hurt me more then he hurt me that night. No matter how many times I told him to stop, he continued. He left me that night, in that room, and I still haven't found my way back…"

She cried and I gently wrapped my arms around her as she wept.

"Clare, go inside you can spend the night with me," I told her.

"I'm not letting you drive home like this," I told her.

She went near the door and I said, "Give me your keys I'll park your car near mine. Just, sit at the kitchen table. No one is awake. So, we can go down to my room. I'll sleep on the floor and you can take my bed."

She nodded handing me the keys and walked inside.

I sighed sitting in her driver's seat and parked it next to my car.

I looked down and heard a vibration. _"Jason,"_ the caller I.D. read.

I looked around to make sure Clare was still inside. I looked at it and picked it up.

"Clare, I didn't think you would answer…"

I "hm'd," in the highest tone I could try to sound like Clare.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. You know what happens when I lose my shit."

I made the same noise again.

I wanted to crack this shit head's head open over the phone.

"Do you want to meet me on Sunday at the Dot? I have some good news, I'm coming to Degrassi!"

My heart dropped to my stomach, I couldn't tell her.

I couldn't tell her about this. I was going to meet him on Sunday, without her knowing, and beat the shit out of him and warn him if ever touched Clare I would kill him.

"Hm," I whimpered.

"So, I'll see you Sunday then at three?"

I made the same noise and he said, "Great, love you Clare." I hung up the phone and stared at the phone. I placed it back where she had it and locked all the car doors.

I trotted through my door and saw Clare with her head down on the table.

I heard tiny sobs as she picked her head up.

I sat across from her and held her hands.

Her hands were ice cold, he face, lifeless, her heart, aching.

I smirked and said, "Come on Clare, you should go to bed. You're exhausted."

She moaned and I tried to get her to stand.

I smiled and picked her up bridal style carrying her into the basement.

I moved the blankets and I put her down but she wouldn't remove her arms from around my neck.

"Clare…sweetheart…" I whispered trying to get her to maneuver them.

I sighed smiling moving next to her and placed the blankets over us.

I smiled as she slept silently with a worried look on her face.

I traced my fingertips over her forehead trying to relax her.

She smiled and I stroked my fingers through her hair. I inhaled her scent softly as I closed my eyes.

This is what I wished for, to have her here, holding Clare in my arms never wanting to let her go.

This was the first time one of my wishes actually came true…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I opened my eyes and immediately shut them seeing the sun seeping through the curtains.

I felt someone's hands in holding onto me.

I opened one eye and saw Eli smirking in his sleep as his arms were wrapped around me like he was holding on for dear life.

I smiled and breathed in.

I didn't want to leave this moment, I just wanted to stay in Eli's room with his arms around me.

I turned to look at Eli and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good Morning," he whispered falling off the bed when he tried to turn around.

I laughed and held my hand out, "Need help?"

He laughed taking my hand and I screeched, "Ouch!"

I hissed feeling my shoulder being pulled.

"Oh sorry! I forgot about your wrist, and your shoulder! Hold on let me get you something, first I just have to brush my teeth."

I nodded letting him go do what he had to do and smiled.

I felt for my phone and remembered I left it in the car.

I grabbed a piece of gum and started chewing on it so the morning breath would go away.

Soon enough it did and I placed it back in the wrapper and waited for Eli.

This was the first night I stayed at a guy's house and didn't have them on top of me.

I smiled knowing I could trust Eli.

I could trust him with my life, my heart, and most importantly anything I told him.

Eli came in and said, "Here sit on the floor."

He hopped on the bed and plopped himself right between me.

I sat on the floor, my back against his bed and he whispered, "Relax…"

I breathed out and asked, "What time is it?"

Eli said, "It's almost four. We can go to eat and then I'll drop you off at work and then pick you up."

I nodded and tilted my head forwards as Eli began to rub my neck with his big, strong, cold, hands.

I hissed when his hand got closer to my shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked

. I nodded and he said, "Let me see…"

I gently removed my sweater and Eli looked at my bruised shoulder.

"I think you should see a doctor Clare."

I was afraid of doctors, I was afraid of the hospital, I wasn't going, and there was no question about it.

"Just rub my neck, please…" Eli sighed continuing to rub my neck, being careful not to hurt me.

I liked this, just me and Eli, in his room, resting.

I felt at peace in his room.

There was no pressure in his room, just me and Eli.

I forgot all about my mom, but I could put all my money on a bet that she didn't even call me once.

I sighed and Eli asked, "What's on your mind Clare?"

I shook my head as he continued to massage my neck.

"I can't forget about the past Eli. I can't move on…"

It was true, at sometimes I would think I'm still on my bed in my old house breathing heavily and torn apart.

"I feel like I haven't left that room…I'm still lying there, crying…"

Eli kissed my neck and I looked up, "Clare, you left the room because now you're with me. I'm going to protect you; you're going to stay with me. I insist that you stay with me, my parents wouldn't mind."

Moving in with Eli, I think would be the best thing I had ever tried to do right in my life.

"I'll ask my mom."

Eli nodded and said, "It doesn't matter what she thinks because I need you here with me. You distract me from me."

I laughed and my stomach growled.

"Okay, looks like we're going to go eat now."

Eli got up and faced me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and carefully helped me up.

"Thanks…" I whispered as our eyes glared into each other's.

"No problem," Eli said as our lips crashed together.

I pulled away and smiled at Eli.

I was so proud of him, he hasn't drank since I got here and I think me staying here would help both of us.

Eli grabbed his keys and put on his shoes, "You ready?" Eli asked me.

I nodded and we walked up his steps. "Let's take my car," I insisted because I needed to get my phone anyway.

After a nice lunch with Eli, that he paid for, he dropped me off at the store.

Eli kissed me on the cheek and asked, "What time do I pick you up?"

I said, "My shift ends at one."

Eli smirked and said, "I'll see you then."

I hopped out of the car and headed into work with a smile that was on my face that couldn't be smashed.

I placed my card into its slot and noticed Adam's card wasn't in yet. Hm, that's odd.

I texted Adam,_ "Hey are you coming to work?"_

It was just me in the store and a couple of people walking around.

I sighed feeling bored without Adam.

My phone vibrated and it was a text, from Jason. It read, _"Hey Clare, can't wait for our date tomorrow at the Dot at three. I'm so thankful to have a girl like you. Love you Clare. –Jason."_

My heart skipped a beat, what was he talking about?

"Hey sorry I'm late…" Adam came in placing his card in the slot as his sentence trailed off.

I forgot all about Jason and Adam said, "You and him are together…I knew it!"

I bit my lip and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Adam smiled and said, "You're face is beat red and you're smiling, so it must be good news."

My phone vibrated again and I looked down, a text from Eli.

"I miss you so much already; I am sitting alone at the ravine. I am going to go pick up Fitz from the hospital soon. I might be a little late picking you up tonight. But, whatever you do stay inside the store with Adam. I already texted him and told him not to let you out of his sight.–Eli."

I sighed smiling.

He was so protective and that's one of the reasons why I fell for him, hard.

* * *

**SO, WILL ELI'S PLAN CRASH? **

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 12: **

My leg shook furiously as I waited for this "Jason," to walk in. It was a shame I didn't know who he was. "Dude, relax." Fitz hissed at me as I stopped shaking my leg. "Sorry, I just don't know where Clare is right now. She isn't answering my texts and this Jason guy is coming here. What if he went to pick her up or something?" Fitz grinned, "Dude, I'm sure he didn't do that." I looked outside of the door and saw Clare. "Oh my god Clare is here!" I screamed quieting down as Fitz handed me a menu. I quickly hid my face behind the menu praying Clare didn't notice me. But, Clare was too clever for that. Then, I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear. "Clare! There you are I was looking all over for you!" I heard an unfamiliar deep voice. I closed my eyes hopping that when I opened them it would all be a dream, or a nightmare. "I'm guessing that's Jason…" Fitz whispered.

**I THINK ELI'S PLAN WILL BLOW UP IN HIS FACE! **

I know some of you absolutely LOVE this story, and so do i. So, **Review** if you want the next chapter up quickly (:

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. The next two chapters WILL BE INTENSE!


	12. Collisions of Destruction

I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, AND THE CLIFFHANGER. I HOPE I REALLY LIVE UP TO MY NAME (: I PLAN ON ENDING THIS STORY WITH A CLIFFHANGER...HMHM. LOL. WELL SEE, SO ANYWAYS ENJOY CHAPTER 12 OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 12**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I felt like one with Eli.

I didn't have to act around him, I just had to be me and I loved it.

When he mentioned he was at the ravine, he was probably drinking.

I asked Adam, "How do you get an alcoholic to stop drinking?"

Adam sighed going behind his register and said, "Without them knowing, you need to distract them from it. You have to do anything you can, by any means necessary."

I smiled and Adam said, "What's so good about that?"

I smiled with a grin from ear to ear, "Eli asked me to move in…and I think I'm going to."

Adam's mouth opened and said, "Clare, everything seems to be going too quick. Don't you think?"

I sighed, "No, I don't think so. If you're destined to be together then why not be together all the time?"

Adam sighed, "This is going to blow up in your face."

I laughed, "I can't stand being in my house with my mom who doesn't care about me. Eli, I think actually cares about me and that's why I want to be around him, all the time…"

Adam nodded and said, "Point made."

I laughed as I watched the clock tick…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Yeah man, we have to pick Clare up now, she's still at work," I told Fitz opening the door for him as he slowly got in.

Fitz laughed and said, "I'm guessing everything is going good between you two."

I nodded and hopped into the driver's seat and laughed, "It's better than good."

Fitz said, "Ooh, someone's getting it in!"

I laughed knowing I had the same old Fitz in my car.

"No, it's not like that. I don't want to do that with her, I just want to be with her."

Fitz shook his head, "What?" I asked.

Fitz grinned at me and said, "I think you met the one Eli. I'm serious I would never believe you, the guy who plays all girls since Julia, would say he isn't or doesn't want to have sex with this girl. I would say it's …love."

I knew I was blushing so I hid my face.

I started the engine and started to drive the fifteen minute ride to Clare's job.

"I don't know what I feel man. All I know is like, when she's not around I can't stop thinking about her and when she is around I don't need beer. It's like she's my new addiction. But, I have a problem."

Fitz looked in the rear view mirror and asked, "What's the problem?"

I looked at the road and saw traffic ahead, great.

"Well, her ex-boyfriend is back in town and he's going to go to Degrassi starting Monday…"

Fitz hissed laughing and said, "So? What does she still have feelings for him or something?"

I shook my head and said, "No…quite the opposite."

He looked confused.

"Dude, he…he took advantage of her."

He still had that puzzled look on his face.

"They did it, but she didn't want it. Or, at least that's what she told me."

Fitz mouthed an "oh," and said, "So, basically you want me to keep my watch out for him."

I nodded and said, "I kind of need you tomorrow, to help me out. I kind of tricked the guy over the phone to meet "Clare" tomorrow at the Dot."

Fitz sighed and I said, "If you can't I understand, because after all you just got out of the hospital and I don't want you back in there. You scared me back there…"

Fitz shook his head, "No, no don't worry about it man. It's just, I feel bad for Clare. I mean she has to walk around school on Monday with that asshole who should be in jail."

I nodded, "I was going to try and get her to tell the police, but I know she won't. She's too…fragile. She would rather take the blame then get him in trouble."

Fitz said, "Okay man, whatever it takes."

I nodded, "Whatever it takes."

We soon pulled up to her work and I texted Clare to come out.

She came out smiling and slid right next to Fitz leaving Fitz between us…

"Hi, I'm Clare," she said and continued, "Thanks for picking me up Eli."

I smiled, "My pleasure."

Fitz grinned offering Clare his hand and said, "I'm Fitz you're new best friend."

I smirked at Clare and she asked, "How do you feel?"

Fitz laughed and said, "Like I need a beer."

I glared at Fitz and said, "No beer. Did you hear what the doctor said?"

Fitz swung his hands in an ignoring the statement way and said, "The doctor can say all he wants when I want my beer I get it."

Clare said, "Not to be a downer, but what happened to you can get a lot worse if you keep drinking."

Fitz nodded and said, "You're girlfriend is smart."

I nodded paying attention the rode and said, "Well, that's why I have her by my side. You know, I am going to try and stop drinking too. If you want to join me you can."

Fitz nodded and then shook his head, "Beer equals sex, fun, and more sex. So, I think I'll pass."

I laughed pulling over at Fitz's house.

Clare scooted out of the car and Fitz hugged Clare and said, "Nice meeting you. Eli, I'll see you tomorrow."

Fitz winked at me and I said, "Oh baby, don't tease me."

We all laughed and Clare closed the door.

"Oh, so you're cheating on me now?" Clare asked seductively.

I smirked, "Yeah, Fitz is just more my type. You know…"

Clare giggled leaning closer towards me and we heard a loud bang on the window.

"What man?" I asked.

He said, "If you two end up hooking up on my property, tomorrow is so off."

I laughed and said, "Alright, alright, we'll go back to my house."

Fitz laughed, "Thanks man."

I gripped the wheel and pulled away.

"Eli, do you mind if I go back to my house and then I'll talk to my mom and get my stuff. I just need time to think about moving in."

REJECTION.

"Its fine Clare, take your time. If you're not ready, I don't mind at all. I just want you to be happy."

Clare smiled and looked out the window.

"That's the first time a guy ever told me that…thanks Eli."

I nodded keeping an eye on the road as I pulled Clare straight up to her house. She kissed me chastely on the lips.

I gripped her arm lightly and said, "That isn't going to do…"

She smiled and asked, "Will this?"

Clare leaned in causing our lips to crash so hard I lost my breath.

I wasn't sure what she was comfortable with; I didn't want to lead because I knew she is the type to just let things happen.

I smirked when she fought my lips to open and I granted her access as she plunged her tongue in my mouth.

I pulled away and said, "I think that's enough…"

She laughed and said, "Sorry."

I said, "Good night Clare…" I made sure Clare got inside her house okay and made a u-turn heading back towards my house.

I just told a girl to STOP making out with me, what have i turned into?

Once I got home, I couldn't get Clare out of my head.

I looked at my bed and remembered Clare was there just today, and she was gone.

Just like that…just like that she was gone.

My hands started to pick up pace and I had to run upstairs and get a beer.

I ran as fast as I could to the fridge.

I looked around making sure my parents were upstairs, and they were.

I smiled taking two beers and bringing them downstairs.

I was a hypocrite, telling Fitz to quit and I can't even last two hours.

I laughed sipping the beer as I sat on the edge of my bed.

I could still smell Clare on my bed. I smiled knowing that I would see her tomorrow night.

But, I unfortunately frowned when I remembered I had to meet her ex tomorrow too.

I got a chill and chugged my beer. "You will always be my best friend…" I whispered sipping the beer one more time laughing hysterically…

**THE NEXT DAY AROUND 2 O' CLOCK…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Come on mom, are you serious? You barely even notice I'm around here!" I screamed as she sipped her coffee.

"You heard me Clare, no. You can't just move into some adolescent teenage boy's house because you don't want to be here."

I laughed pathetically looking at her.

"And you're one to judge, all you do is have sex with that jerk off! You never call me, one night I was out until three a.m. and guess what? No phone calls from mom that's for sure!"

She shook her head, "Honey you know I've been so busy lately and I don't have time to call you. I've been working double shifts to keep up with this house."

I shook my head looking at my phone that started vibrating.

I saw Eli's name and when I reached for it my mom grabbed it.

"No cell phone, no TV, no going out, you're grounded."

I looked at my mom giving her the dirtiest look I can provide.

My mom nodded, "That's right Clare, not all of us can get our way. I'm going to be back by eleven."

I sighed and asked, "Can I at least have my phone back?"

She slipped my phone in her pocket as I heard it vibrate.

"It's my friend mom, please."

I was now at the begging stage.

"Come on…" I whispered.

She shook her head, "No Clare. Keep the door locked."

I sighed, "Bitch…" I mumbled.

"What was that Clare?" She asked.

I smiled, "Huh, nothing."

She nodded, "That's what I thought."

When she left I sighed.

I don't know Eli's number by heart and he doesn't know my house number.

I sat down on my couch on a Sunday, with no homework, and was nearly driving myself insane.

I sat there in one position for twenty minutes, picking at my fingernails dying of boredom.

"Oh fuck this…" I mumbled getting up and got my shoes on.

She wouldn't even notice I was gone.

I just wanted to see Eli, the only person who cared about me and acknowledged my existence.

I grabbed a light sweater and before I started to walk to Eli's I stopped.

Maybe, I'll just go to the dot and get something to eat then go home.

Yeah, I don't want to bother Eli.

Let's see…it'll probably take me twenty minutes to get to the Dot by walking that should pass the time.

I smiled walking to the Dot noticing it was almost three o' clock…

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

My leg shook furiously as I waited for this "Jason," to walk in.

It was a shame I didn't know who he was.

"Dude, relax." Fitz hissed at me as I stopped shaking my leg.

"Sorry, I just don't know where Clare is right now. She isn't answering my texts and this Jason guy is coming here. What if he went to pick her up or something?"

Fitz grinned, "Dude, I'm sure he didn't do that."

I looked outside of the door and saw Clare.

"Oh my god Clare is here!" I screamed quieting down as Fitz handed me a menu.

I quickly hid my face behind the menu praying Clare didn't notice me.

But, Clare was too clever for that.

Then, I heard a voice I really didn't want to hear. "

Clare! There you are I was looking all over for you!" I heard an unfamiliar deep voice.

I closed my eyes hopping that when I opened them it would all be a dream, or a nightmare.

"I'm guessing that's Jason…" Fitz whispered.

"She had to date the fucking hulk…" I whispered.

Fitz laughed and we both listened intently to their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him with anger filling her tone of voice.

I smiled; she was so cute when she was being defensive.

"Clare, I called you and asked you to go out today and you agreed."

Clare looked so confused, she looked…broken.

"No, I didn't Jason. Get out of here…" She whispered that so quietly that barely I could hear it.

"No Clare, you promised me a second chance," he said holding her hand.

I looked down and was going to hit myself in the head but I stood up.

I had a girlfriend to protect, and if she wasn't going to stand up to him her trusty boyfriend would.

"Hey, she said get out!" I hollered at Jason removing the menu that hid my face and stood up to face him.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! OH, MEAN CLIFFHANGER…I KNOW…I KNOW.

**Preview to Chapter 13: **

I closed my eyes and slammed on the breaks causing people to beep behind me and curse. "Oh fuck you!" I said as they passed me. I needed beer now, I needed it. My throat was closing up. I searched the back of the hearse frantically and found a bottle of beer. "Thank god…" I whispered grabbing it.

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

My legs shook as Fitz watched me intently. "Are you okay?" Fitz asked. "I don't know…" I whispered. I don't know why Jason was there, and I don't know why he is coming to Degrassi. "You know Clare we aren't going to let him touch you, even if he comes to school," Fitz said with a reassuring smile. It wasn't really touching me was the problem it was the past that just kept catching up with me. I sighed feeling more nervous that Eli wasn't back yet. "Where was Eli going?" I asked him. He grinned, "Probably to his dealer, maybe to get some beer." I sighed, "No, he told me he was going to try and stop." Fitz stood up and he said, "Emphasis on the word try. See Eli, is a very fragile person. When someone breaks him, he needs it. It's like a way to get important things out of his head." I nodded, "That's what a junkie does…" Fitz nodded, "Yeah well we all can't be perfect." I said, "I'm not perfect." Fitz twiddled with his fingers. "I think I can hear Eli's engine…" We both stood up and saw the hearse swerving in the streets. "Is he drinking and driving? What's wrong with him?" I asked Fitz starting to panic.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

WILL DRINKING AND DRIVING CAUSE MASSIVE DISTRUCTION FOR ELI? OR WILL EVERYTHING BE OKAY?

**REVIEW if you want the next chapter up quickly (:**

**I'M PLANNING ON PUTTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ON TUESDAY, BUT REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE MY MIND! (: AND, IF YOU DO REVIEW THEN IT'LL BE UP MONDAY! (: **

Love you guys

Cliffhanger girl

3


	13. Making a Wrong turn

HEY GUYS! I GOT YOUR REVIEW'S AND I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY! AND, SO DO I! SO, KEEP REVIEWING AND YOU'LL KEEP GETTING QUICK UPDATES! OKAY, ENOUGH CHATTER ENJOY THE THIRTEENTH CHAPTER OF...THE JUNKIE.

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 13**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

Fitz stood closely aside of me.

"Yeah, that's right scum bag, scram," Fitz hissed.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Clare asked nervously.

"You know these two idiots?" Jason asked.

I smiled and held my hand out, "Hi I'm Eli, idiot number one."

Fitz smiled and held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Fitz idiot number two…"

I laughed at Jason's confused face.

I whispered to Fitz, but purposely so Jason would listen, "I don't think he knows how to count that high…"

Jason said, "I don't think you'll know your name by the time I'm done with you."

Then, Spinner the manager of the Dot said, "All of you out! Take it outside, not in my place!"

We all scattered outside and Clare had the most frightened look on her face.

"Listen man I just want to have a nice outing with my girl, I don't know what your problem is," Jason said holding his arms up defenselessly.

I stepped in front of Clare and said, "Well, see my problem is she's my girlfriend so she isn't going to be spending any time with you, ever."

Jason laughed hysterically and leaned his head to look Clare in the eyes and she looked away in fear.

"Seriously Clare, him? This is your new boyfriend. This is "Eli!" He's just a tiny little junkie that needs his meds."

Okay, was I really that short?

I laughed and Fitz said, "At least he doesn't use steroids. Did you know that that shit makes your pee pee smaller?"

Jason's vein in his neck twitched showing a sign of frustration.

I was waiting for him to break.

Clare said, "Please, Jason just go."

Jason smiled and said, "Oh Clare, I'm going to be around for a real long time…"

I couldn't take it, I pulled my arm back firing a punch straight at his face.

He stumbled back holding his nose.

When I thought I had him, he released his hand from his face smiling.

No sign of blood, no sign of fracture, just the same face.

He spit on the floor near my feet and said, "You're messing with the wrong guy my friend."

I smiled, "Listen you're done messing with Clare. She isn't coming back to you! Get over yourself."

I wanted to say A LOT more right now, but not with Clare around.

Clare gripped onto the back of my black long sleeve shirt and sobbed.

"Jason, please," she whispered.

"Stop it Clare, don't beg," I hissed.

"She loves to beg…don't you Clare?" Jason asked grinning.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" Fitz screamed tackling him to the ground holding his chest down with one hand and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Go inside Clare, go!" I screeched.

"I'll go get help," she mumbled running inside.

She was startled and ran inside.

"Spinner! Spinner!" I heard her yelp inside the Dot.

I tried pulling Fitz off of him, "I think he got the point man!" I screamed grabbing Fitz by the collar of his shirt.

Spinner, the owner of the Dot came storming out, "Guys! Hey stop it!"

He screamed pushing me aside and wrapping his arms around Fitz ripping him away from Jason.

Fitz breathed heavily with eyes turning black with hatred.

I held him, "I got him…I got him." I said pulling him away from Spinner.

"Sorry man," I mumbled to Spinner.

"Just get your asses off my property before I called the cops."

Clare walked next to Fitz and the three of us turned to walk away when Jason mumbled the one sentence that would tear Clare apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Clare turned around with her eyes almost bulging out of her head in fear.

I wrapped my arm around Clare's shoulder making her head turn and face forward.

"Eli what is he talking about? Stop…stop!" She screeched ripping her arm away from me trotting after Jason.

"Shit," I mumbled turning around running after her.

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

My mind was racing, what was he talking about?

_"I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

I grabbed Jason by the shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"What are you talking about Jason? You don't go to Degrassi."

He smiled and said, "Correct and incorrect Clare. I am starting Degrassi tomorrow; there is no getting rid of me."

He laughed and I slapped him across the face.

"Just get out of my life! It's bad enough you taunt my thoughts, I don't need you in my face!"

He held his cheek and said, "That was a mistake Clare…that was a big mistake."

He swung his arm back in the slowest motion I could see.

He was going to hit me, I couldn't move in time.

I closed my eyes breathing in waiting for the punch.

I heard a grunt and saw Eli standing in front of me holding his fist inches away from my face.

"Go Clare! Go with Fitz! Take her home!" Eli screamed.

Fitz grabbed me by the arm pulling me further and further away from the scene…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Hitting a girl, you must be real tough man. Real tough…" I hissed pushing his fist back.

"What's your problem man? Why can't you just leave Clare alone?"

Jason sighed looking at me, rolled his eyes and said, "Eli, you don't get it do you. I left Clare when we were together, I needed space man. You know a little guy time to myself. Slept with a couple of girls, but they were better than Clare ya know. She always put up a fight… and sometimes I liked a fight. But, I got tired of it after two times…She was always so…tight."

I breathed in through my nostrils and he slapped my shoulder playfully and said, "Maybe we can work a deal out or something. Maybe if you sleep with her a couple of times and break up with her then I can have her all loose and ready to go."

I laughed and said, "You are the sickest bastard I have ever seen walk this planet."

He said, "You know…that's not the first time I've heard that."

I smirked, "Hm, you wonder why."

Jason smiled and said, "Well man, it was nice seeing you. I'll see you around school sometime."

I said, "Oh wait I forgot to give you something!"

Jason turned around and his teeth came in contact with my fist.

He fell to the ground and I saw one tooth fall to the ground with blood seeping through his mouth.

"Holy shit…" I whispered.

I didn't mean to hit him that hard, just enough to get him off his feet!

He got up grabbing the tooth and said, "You're going to pay for this. I'd watch your girl's back if I were you."

He stomped away and I breathed out.

I just broke the kids tooth.

Oh my god… I shouldn't have done that, oh wait I don't care.

He deserved it, after saying those things about Clare.

I decided I would never tell Clare about what he said.

I searched for my phone and when I grabbed it I called Fitz, "Where are you?" I asked him.

"At the ravine," Fitz said.

"Um, okay just keep her there with you. I have to do something, and then I'll be down there as quick as I can."

Fitz sighed, "Okay man, whatever. See you soon. You alright?"

I nodded gulping, "I'm fine."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

Shit, I needed a drink. I needed it now.

That was too much for me to handle. _"She was so…tight." "You're going to pay for this. I'd watch your girl's back if I were you." _

His sentences repeated in my head thousands of times.

I hopped into my car speeding away to find my dealer.

I need a lot of weed and a lot of beer.

My hands shook as I tried to grip the wheel.

I heard his voice laughing and saw his face smiling.

I closed my eyes and slammed on the breaks causing people to beep behind me and curse.

"Oh fuck you!" I said as they passed me.

I needed beer now, I needed it.

My throat was closing up.

I searched the back of the hearse frantically and found a bottle of beer.

"Thank god…" I whispered grabbing it.

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

My legs shook as Fitz watched me intently.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know…" I whispered.

I don't know why Jason was there, and I don't know why he is coming to Degrassi.

"You know Clare we aren't going to let him touch you, even if he comes to school," Fitz said with a reassuring smile.

It wasn't really touching me was the problem it was the past that just kept catching up with me.

I sighed feeling more nervous that Eli wasn't back yet.

"Where was Eli going?" I asked him.

He grinned, "Probably to his dealer, maybe to get some beer."

I sighed, "No, he told me he was going to try and stop."

Fitz stood up and he said, "Emphasis on the word try. See Eli, is a very fragile person. When someone breaks him, he needs it. It's like a way to get important things out of his head."

I nodded, "That's what a junkie does…

" Fitz nodded, "Yeah well we all can't be perfect."

I said, "I'm not perfect."

Fitz twiddled with his fingers.

"I think I can hear Eli's engine…"

We both stood up and saw the hearse swerving in the streets.

"Is he drinking and driving? What's wrong with him?"I asked Fitz.

"Stay here," he ordered running away from me.

I looked around and I wasn't just going to sit here and watch him get hurt.

I ran behind Fitz and I said, "I'm not a good listener."

"Obviously," he hissed.

Eli's car stopped short causing his head to hit the wheel.

He pulled back laughing hysterically, he was drunk.

I ran up to the side of the window of his car and ripped the door open.

Fitz pulled Eli out of the back of the car and he said, "Clare! Oh my god it's Clare! Oh Clare…"

He smirked as he played with his hands.

"Let's take the drunk mess home," Fitz said.

I asked, "What do you do this every day?"

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, but trust me it gets funnier if you keep giving him beer."

I opened my mouth in astonishment and said, "Some friend you are, letting him drive drunk all the time. What if he gets hurt?"

Fitz said, "Speak for yourself."

I slapped my legs and asked, "How the hell was I supposed to know he was going to get drunk?"

Fitz nodded, "Oh right, well I'm sorry. I apologize from the heart."

I hate sarcasm used in a serious situation like this.

Fitz placed Eli in the passenger seat of the hearse and closed the door.

Eli gently placed his finger tips against the window smiling.

Fitz stood in front of him leaning against the car.

"Listen Clare, you're a smart girl. Don't take him down a road where you can't accept Eli for who he is."

I crossed my arms and said, "I like Eli for who he is, I just don't like the drinking."

I pointed to Eli who waved smiling and tapping on the window.

"Eli has his problems and so do you. But, when Julia broke his heart I had to pick up the pieces. And, I don't want to see him upset and drinking himself to sleep again. So, just please if he asks you to be his girlfriend you have to understand what the consequences are."

I tilted my head and asked, "What would you do?"

Fitz smiled laughing, "Give the guy a chance. But, if it doesn't work out and he keeps drinking pull the plug quick before you take it too far. Just, think about it. Maybe take a couple of days to think about it. Don't jump right into a relationship both of you might not be ready for."

I nodded, "Okay, thanks Fitz."

Fitz nodded, "Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head, "I think I am going to walk, clear my mind."

Fitz smiled, "Get in the car Clare, not with Jason around you can't be alone."

I complied sliding in next to Eli.

Fitz slid behind the wheel of the hearse and Eli laughed, "Oh my god it's so squishy in here!"

He screamed squirming in his seat like a two year old. I looked at Fitz and we both couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Fitz," I said getting out of the car.

Before I could reach the door Fitz called out my name, "Hey Clare."

I turned around and said, "Yeah."

He smiled, "Just think about it, please."

I nodded smiling letting them go off and I walked back into my house.

"Mom!" I called out, but no one was home.

I smiled, she'd never known I was gone anyway.

I just needed the rest of the day spent alone.

I just wanted to think about Eli and Jason and what I was going to do tomorrow.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and plopped down on my couch. I sighed and grabbed a piece of paper.

I split the paper down the middle and wrote, "Pro's and Con's," on the top of the paper.

I smiled as I listed the Pro's of Eli, but suddenly became upset when I listed his Con's.

After an hour of writing I looked down at the list.

Both sides of the list were even, what was I going to do?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! HA-HA**

SO, WHAT WILL CLARE DO?

**Preview to chapter 14: **

I stood there, in that hallway, as the clock stroked ten feeling the worst possible feeling I could feel. I felt, alone again. I felt as if the world was once again crushing above me. My throat quenched and I needed beer. My thought was broken when someone slapped my shoulder. "What's going on with Clare?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Maybe you should just forget about her man. Move on." I looked up at him, this was too soon. Why would she all of a sudden not want me? What did I do? "I can't move on now Fitz, I am not letting her go." Fitz said, "Maybe it's for the best."

* * *

WILL ELI DECIDE TO LET CLARE SLIP AWAY?

Review for the next chapter (:

Love you guys

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. ***ATTENTION*-** I HAVE COME TO REALIZE THAT THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ENDING ANY TIME SOON, I HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU WOULD HAVE **NEVER **SEEN IT COMING. WE WILL BE GOING DEEPER INTO _EVERYONE'S PAST_! I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN HANDLE THE INTENSITY

So, **Review** if you want the next chapter up by tomorrow? Okay **REVIEW (:**


	14. The past always comes back to haunt you

HEY YOU GUYS! I GOT ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, AND I ENJOY READING THEM! SO, KEEP THEM COMING! AND, ONE OF YOU WILL GET A REWARD FOR REVIEWING! SO, READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! OKAY, SO ENJOY THE FOURTEENTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE –CHAPTER 14**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I opened my eyes to look up at my ceiling.

"Fuck," I hissed feeling my head pounding.

I could hear my head thump echoing through my brain.

It was this thumping feeling, like a knock on a door except louder.

I sighed and closed my eyes when the sun peered through my curtains.

I should just cement those windows up so NO sun can get through.

I smiled at the idea.

I looked at my clock, "9:45am."

Shit, it was Monday, no sense of going in now.

I reached for my phone and opened it.

No texts from Clare, that's odd.

I jumped out of my bed remembering Jason was coming into school today!

I grabbed my bag and ran up the steps.

My mom sat at the table drinking her coffee and reading the paper.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked as she lightly sipped her coffee.

"You're old enough to wake yourself up Eli," she said with sarcasm.

I laughed, "Yeah, obviously that worked out well. Bye mom."

I emphasized the word, "Mom."

Well, it's true what kind of mom doesn't wake her son up for school?

No matter how old you get, they should at least check if you're dead or not.

I jumped behind the wheel of Morty and texted Fitz,

_"Dude, coming to school now. Woke up so late, I was going to stay home but I remembered about Jason. Be there soon; please watch over Clare until I get there. –Eli."_

I tossed my phone in my bag and sped out of the driveway.

Once I reached school, I trotted into the school.

I came in right between third and fourth period, great.

My eyes searched for Clare. She was smiling near her locker next to a small Indian girl.

I ran up to her and stopped my body before I over ran past her.

"Hey Clare," I said smirking.

She nodded and walked away from me.

I stood there, in that hallway, as the clock stroked ten feeling the worst possible feeling I could feel.

I felt, alone again.

I felt as if the world was once again crushing above me.

My throat quenched and I needed beer.

My thought was broken when someone slapped my shoulder.

"What's going on with Clare?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Maybe you should just forget about her man. Move on."

I looked up at him, this was too soon.

Why would she all of a sudden not want me? What did I do?

"I can't move on now Fitz, I am not letting her go."

Fitz said, "Maybe it's for the best."

I moved his hand off my shoulder and said, "Don't tell me what's for the best and the worst. She is good for me, why can't you just be happy for me? What, do you like her too?"

Fitz looked at me with that grin that reminded me of Jason.

"Dude, If I liked Clare I would have went after her before you even saw her. I'm just thinking what's best for you, the girl's a player. She's trouble."

I shook my head, "What the fuck are you talking about Fitz?"

He said, "Clare doesn't want to deal with you Eli. She doesn't want to be with you because of who you are."

I gave him a questioning look and asked, "What did she say to you?"

He said, "Nothing man, it was written all over her face. She wants a guy that won't go off and get drunk because he's stressed out. She doesn't want you because of who you are Eli, don't you understand that? Don't you understand what drinking does to her? When you drink it kills her a little each time. And, you just continue to do it and abuse it as if it's water."

I said, "I didn't think-."

Fitz cut me off and screamed, "That's your problem Eli! You don't think!"

I sighed and Fitz walked away from me.

I stood in the crowded hallway motionless, not knowing what to do or what to think.

I stood there, wondering what I could do to make this all better.

But, I had gone too far this time.

I had messed with Clare's mind.

I had lied to her.

I told her I would stop drinking, and I didn't. If I could get her to talk to me, maybe she could give me a second chance.

Everyone deserves a second chance right?

Even the loneliest Junkie of them all should get a second chance…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

After school I stared at the list I made about Eli.

I didn't want to talk to him, unless I knew I could accept him for how he acts and who he really is.

I didn't know if I could be with someone like Eli.

Eli was the one guy I was falling for, hard.

He was the only one who understood me.

I have to understand that I have to accept Eli for who he is, because I want him.

I want to be with Eli.

When I kiss him, I'm in another world, and when I'm away from him all I think about is being with him.

I have to stop pretending that we don't belong together.

Eli and I were placed on this earth to be together.

I smiled looking at the list and then looked at the Con's once again.

How was I going to deal with a person that drink's?

How was I supposed to be with a person who smoked weed?

How was I supposed to deal with a person who had sex when they were stressed?

My concentration was broke when my doorbell rung.

I sighed getting up and opening the door to see Jason.

I quickly slammed the door but his foot stood stuck preventing me from closing the door.

"Whoa, Clare trying to get rid of me so soon."

I nodded and tried to close it when he pushed it open.

My hands turned to fists and I said, "If you don't get out of here right now Jason…I'll call the cops."

Jason laughed as he got closer to me.

I started backing away further down the hallway before me.

"Come on Clare, I just came by to see how you were."

He didn't care how I was feeling, what I felt, what I still felt…

"Jason, please not now," I whispered my lips quivering.

I stopped moving when my back came in contact with my back door.

"Clare, I just came by to see you. I missed you so much…"

He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head causing him to kiss my cheek.

He groaned and asked, "Are we going to put up a fight today?"

I said, "I have a boyfriend."

Jason backed away and sighed, "Clare, he only wants you for sex, you know that. He's using you Clare. He's just getting your hopes up to break you down and I just don't want to pick up the pieces."

I shook my head trying to forget what Jason had just put it my mind.

"You'll never find anyone better than me Clare. I treat you good Clare, I care about you, I take care of you, I love you," he whispered tucking my curl behind my ear.

I started to cry as he pressed his body against mine.

I closed my eyes feeling the same feeling I did before.

I was being crushed, I was being…suffocated.

"Jason, I can't do this now…please," I whispered.

He groaned pressing his body against mine and kissed my neck.

I placed my hands on his chest to try to push him away.

He grabbed my hands and pulled them down to his belt.

I couldn't stand this, he was back, again.

My past was never going to go away now that he was back in my life.

I closed my eyes knowing I would regret what I was about to do.

I jerked my knee up hitting him as hard as I could where it hurt the most, and ran around him running to the door as quick as I could.

"Clare!" I heard him scream having his voice become closer and closer.

My fingertips brushed up against the doorknob as I got tackled to the ground like a football player.

It was times like these where I wished my mom was home.

I squirmed underneath him and he spun me around to look up into his dark blue eyes.

"Jason…Please…" I whined groaning.

"What is that Clare? Do you want me inside you?"

I whined feeling the tears creep down my cheeks.

"No, no Jason! I don't," I said managing to say because the amount of weight he applied was crushing me.

He swung his right hand around using the back of his hand and slapped me across the face.

It was so quick, it was so painful, and I was so…used to it.

It didn't hurt as much as the other times, but it would leave a gruesome scar.

I asked, "Are you done Jason?"

He grinned and he said, "No Clare…I'm just getting warmed up with you…"

He got up and headed towards the door, "I'll be back tomorrow Clare, hopefully next time I won't have to teach you a lesson and we can get right to the fun stuff."

He slammed the door shut leaving me alone crawled up in a ball on the floor, crying.

He left me the same way he left me two years ago, broken…

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"No answer, Fuck!" I screamed throwing my cell phone against the wall.

My best friend and my supposed girlfriend weren't answering the phone.

They both didn't want me.

Clare, I don't know what happened between me and her to make her ignore me.

I didn't want to go to her house, because I've started to trick myself into forgetting about her.

She wasn't who I thought she was.

Clare Edwards was just like every other girl to me, a heart breaker.

She made me feel like I was the only person in her world and then she turns around and bam! I'm alone again.

I sighed sitting on my bed, frustrated.

The least she could do was answer the phone.

I sat in my room, sipping my beer, remembering the night Clare spent over my house, in my arms.

Don't cry Elijah! Don't cry! I screamed in my head over and over again fighting back the tears.

I heard my cell phone ring and my face lit up hoping it was Clare.

I ran to the phone, and saw "Reese."

I sighed, but it was better than no one.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked.

"Dude, want come down to the ravine? I just got a new shipment in."

I sipped my beer and looked at the clock, "10pm."

I thought about it and said, "Nah man I'm really tired, I think I just want to sleep. I had a pretty rough day."

He laughed and said, "Come on man, I never thought you'd turn into a pussy with this Clare girl. She's got you wrapped around her pretty little finger so tight…"

_"So tight," _that phrase immediately shot through my head.

What if Jason hurt her tonight?

I shook my head forgetting about …her.

"You know what man; I'll be there in ten."

Reese laughed and said, "That's my Eli."

I trotted up my steps and banged into my dad.

"Where do you think you're going Eli? It's ten at night."

When they finally decide to be parents, it's the time when I'm in need.

"There's a cat stuck in a tree in my friend's yard, I have to go get it," I said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and get back in your room. You're not going anywhere."

I asked, "Why? I always go out and you never care."

He said, "Sit down."

I sat at the kitchen table and my leg started shaking from the anticipation of going out and smoking with Reese.

He placed the beer from the fridge on the table.

FUCK, I forgot to replace the beer.

Oh my god, I am so…fucked.

That's all because on Sunday I didn't have time to do it because of fucking Clare with her stupid Jason problem.

"Where did my beer go Elijah? I had ten beers in here from yesterday and now…I only have three. So, tell me Eli, where did they go?"

I gulped nervously and my hands started to shake.

I grabbed my right hand and sighed, "I don't know."

Lie.

I never lied to my parents; I have always been sarcastically truthful.

I couldn't take the silence.

I needed beer and I needed weed, NOW.

"If you don't know where it went, and your mother didn't drink it, then who did? The beer monster?"

I laughed and thought of that as a reference to me.

I couldn't take the pressure, the walls were closing in.

"Bye dad, I'll see you later."

I split by him and through the door as quick as I could and ran to the ravine.

I ran to Reese who was sitting, waiting for me.

"Thought you weren't going to come man," he told me handing me a joint.

"And miss this, what kind of friend would I be?" Reese laughed and we sat in silence, just relaxing.

When Reese broke the silence, he used the worst question to break it with.

"So, how are you and Clare?"

I chocked and felt my airways close up, Reese slapped me on the back and I said, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

Reese laughed and he waited for me to answer the question.

* * *

WILL ELI'S HEART TO HEART WITH REESE CLEAR ELI'S MIND?

**Preview to chapter 15: **

CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE

"Clare, I can't help but feel this tension between us. I don't want any of us being mad at each other. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong and I want to try and fix it." I smiled at Eli and I felt my face tense up from the pain. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, "Fine." Eli lowered his voice and asked, "Did Jason come over to your house yesterday?" "No." I lied. Eli nodded and said, "Good because I was worried. Clare, listen I don't want to play games with you anymore. I just…want to be with you. And, if you don't want to be with me I understand. But, if I can't be with you…I don't think I could be around you. It wouldn't be good for me." I tilted my head not knowing what to say to him.

HM, WHAT WILL CLARE TELL ELI? WILL SHE PULL THE PLUG AND END IT BEFORE IT GETS TOO FAR? OR WILLL SHE RISK IT ALL?

**REVIEW** if you want the next chapter up quicker!

* * *

***Announcement*-**Who ever is my 75th reviewer I will send them a message which will contain a paragraph to the next chapter which might give them relief or more tension to the next chapter! It's like a private preview! I will be doing this every chapter because I feel you guys deserve it!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	15. Making amends, for the good?

OKAY GUYS! IT'S OFFICIAL, YOU ARE THE BEST FANFICTION FANS EVER! I LOVED ALL YOUR REVIEWS, AND AS I SAID BEFORE THEY KEEP THEM COMING! SO, THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE MORE INTENSE, DRAMATIC, REAL LIFE SITUATIONS, CHAPTERS YOU WILL RECEIVE! OKAY, ENOUGH CHIT CHATTER ENJOY THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 15**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I didn't know a truthful answer.

"I don't know man; can I trust you with something?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Considering I might not remember anything in the morning the floor is yours," he said breathing in his joint.

"Girls are just so complicated, and they just fuck with our minds you know. Like, one day she'll be all seductive and all over me and then the next day she won't even look at me. I don't get it."

Reese nodded, "Maybe it's just pms."

I shook my head and laughed, "No, I don't think so, but I would never want to be around her during that time she'd probably be vicious."

We both laughed and I sucked my joint in once again smelling it.

"Girls are like a puzzle Eli. Except sometimes the pieces don't always add up you know? They always don't fit perfectly together. You got to make them fit."

I smiled, "That's some sentimental shit right there man. I didn't know you had it in you."

Reese looked around and said, "Man, I liked Bianca actually liked Bianca since freshman year and I am still just another guy at the ravine you know? It hurts sometimes to be that person she couldn't give as shit about."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and I said, "She'll come around. Why don't you ask her out? Like, just ask if she's busy on Friday."

Reese puffed another joint and shook his head, "I'm too scared," he whispered.

I laughed, "So, you're afraid to ask her on a date but you aren't afraid of her when she's in your pants."

He nodded, "It's fucked up man, but eh that's life. But, don't worry about me. You and Clare need to get back together. I've heard that Jason guy is bad news."

I nodded puffing once again feeling a bit light headed.

"I know, but she won't talk to me. I was like hey Clare and she turned and walked away. Like, what the hell is her problem?"

Reese said, "She's playing hard to get that's all."

I shook my head, "That's not like Clare though."

Reese coughed choking on the air surrounding us and said, "Listen man, Clare is a complicated girl. Maybe Fitz was right, just let her go."

Oh no, here it is….anger.

"No, Reese you don't understand I can't live without this girl! She's everything!" I screamed standing up.

Reese put out his joint and placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Then, look at me Eli."

I looked into Reese's brown glassy eyes and he said, "If she means that much to you Eli don't let her slip away. Like I let Bianca slip away…"

I nodded embracing Reese in a hug.

I started crying not knowing what i would do if i couldn't get her back.

"It's alright Eli, you'll get her back," he whispered rubbing my back.

I pulled back and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"It was my fault she doesn't want to talk to me. It's because of who I am, a smoking junkie. Reese, I can't change who I am!"

Reese nodded, "If she's worth it, if you want this girl so bad then change! If you stop drinking and smoking it doesn't change who you are Eli! Eli you're an awesome guy with a big heart and by you stopping drinking and smoking doesn't change who Eli is. You'll still be…Eli."

I laughed knowing that I wouldn't change who I am; I'd just change a few bad habits.

I nodded, "But, I don't have the will power."

Reese smiled, "You'll have me, Clare, Bianca, and Fitz backing you up. We won't let you mess up your life because of this. Clare and you deserve a happy ending."

I shook my head and said, "I don't know about Fitz. I kind of got a little insane and blamed him for Clare not talking to me…I didn't mean it, I just-."

Reese cut me off and said, "Eli, he'll get over it. You and Fitz are so close, not even a knife can tear you two apart."

I smirked knowing what he said was true, something that was as small as this shouldn't ruin what we have together.

I threw my joint on the ground and crushed it with my foot.

I sighed feeling as if I was on top of the world, and no one was going to bring me down.

"I'm going to apologize to Fitz, then Clare, and I'll give her all the space she wants. I just don't want to be on bad terms with her, you know? I just want to be friends, because I need her and don't want to lose her."

Reese smiled and said, "You do that man. Wait until tomorrow at school though, because it's midnight she's probably sleeping."

I nodded, "True. But, I'm pretty sure Fitz is up."

Reese was acting a little weird when I said his name and said, "Oh he's out."

I said, "Okay…thanks again for the pep talk man. I'll see you tomorrow."

I slapped his hand and walked slowly away from the ravine.

Oh Clare, if only you knew what you turned me into.

I actually wanted to change for this girl.

I was doing something I haven't done in a long time.

I was…falling in love with her.

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I got up, not wanting to leave my house.

I felt some sort of safety in my house.

I got up and dragged myself down the steps and saw my mom sipping her coffee.

"Hey sweetie, good morning, you should get dressed unless you'll be late."

I nodded and said, "I'm hungry."

I went to eat a quick cereal bar and walked back upstairs.

After getting dressed I looked into my mirror. I could see a light bruise appearing on my cheek.

I brushed my fingers against it lightly and flinched.

I grabbed cover up and lightly brushed it over the bruise.

Thank god for makeup.

I trotted downstairs and my mom said, "Have fun at school. I'll be home late."

I ignored her and walked out the door sniffing in the September air.

I decided to walk to school so I wouldn't get there on time and Jason couldn't find me.

Once I walked in I saw a figure not facing my locker, but leaning on it.

"Excuse me," I whispered and he turned around.

"Eli," I whispered.

He smirked and said, "Sorry."

He moved from my locker and walked down the hall.

He didn't try to talk to me, which was good because he would become skeptical.

But, a part of me hoped that he would talk to me sometime today.

I needed someone to talk to.

I walked into English, late, ignoring Ms. Dawes statement.

I just smiled and nodded.

Eli turned to glance at me and I felt my face heat up. He turned back around and I could feel him smirk.

"Okay class, so work on your project with your partner," Ms. Dawes said smiling.

Eli turned around and said, "I don't really want to talk about the project."

He spun his chair around and smiled.

"Clare, I can't help but feel this tension between us. I don't want any of us being mad at each other. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong and I want to try and fix it."

I smiled at Eli and I felt my face tense up from the pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Fine."

Eli lowered his voice and asked, "Did Jason come over to your house yesterday?"

"No." I lied.

Eli nodded and said, "Good because I was worried. Clare, listen I don't want to play games with you anymore. I just…want to be with you. And, if you don't want to be with me I understand. But, if I can't be with you…I don't think I could be around you. It wouldn't be good for me."

I nodded and tilted my head thinking.

I knew I couldn't live without Eli around and I said, "I'm willing to give you a second chance Eli."

He sighed and smiled, "Good because if you said no I would have ended up stalking you."

I laughed and Eli asked, "Why don't we hang out at your house after school?"

I nodded and then said, "Oh wait, no I have to do an essay…and chores. How about tomorrow?"

Eli smirked and said, "Whenever is fine with me."

I couldn't let him come over when Jason was over because I didn't want him to get hurt.

"I'll text you or something," I said and Ms. Dawes walked by smiling.

"Can't wait," Eli whispered.

When the bell rung we both got up walking side by side and our hands collided.

I smiled when he took my hand and we walked down the hall as everyone watched us.

But, I didn't care.

Eli leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I think everyone is staring at how hot I look today…"

I laughed and said, "Yeah that's what they are staring at."

He smirked and said, "I try not to, it just happens."

Eli's eye seemed to have caught someone's attention and said, "Listen, I'll see you later I have a test."

I nodded, "Oh, okay."

He walked two steps and he turned back, "Woops, almost forgot."

I thought I was holding his book or something when I looked down and he locked his lips with mine sending chills up my spine.

When he pulled away, I knew I was red in the face smiling.

"I have a French exam," he whispered.

I smiled and he took my breath away, "I think you just…passed it."

His bangs swooped to one side as he walked away.

I smiled biting my lip watching him walk away, anticipating when I would see him again.

Eli was so different than Jason.

Eli made me blush, he made me feel nervous (the good kind), and he made me feel…special.

I couldn't wait to finally put aside our problems and just…let go.

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"So, all is forgiven man?" I asked Fitz as he bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah man it's cool. So, are you heading to the ravine tonight?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm done with that stuff, for good."

Fitz laughed and said, "Give it until the end of school, when you're craving the one thing you need. And, you'll do anything you can until you get it…"

I smirked, "I have Clare and I only crave her right now."

Fitz smiled drinking his water, "Well, this water isn't a great fucking substitute for beer. Stupid doctor, no beer my ass. I feel like I'm going to die. My advice to you is just drink behind Clare's back. What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I shook my head, "I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't intend on breaking this promise to her. I broke it once, and look where it got me. She didn't talk to me for two days and I almost died without hearing her voice."

Fitz laughed, "You're in loveeee."

He told me mocking me and Clare's relationship.

"Yeah, maybe…" I whispered as I saw Jason approaching us at our lunch table.

Thank god Clare was doing her newspaper thing at lunch so he couldn't bother her.

"Hey bro, can I sit with you guys?" Jason asked smiling.

When I was about to say no Fitz said, "Sure, sit right next to me."

Jason smiled and said, "Thanks."

He sat with his plate of spaghetti and Fitz asked, "How's your lunch?"

Jason grinned and said, "Smells good, but I don't know-."

Fitz cut him off by shoving his face into the red sauce and spaghetti.

I bursted out laughing when Jason's face was covered in spaghetti and Fitz asked, "Now how does it taste, douche."

Jason stood up and took the spaghetti off his face and he said, "You know doing this isn't going to get you anywhere. I'm getting Clare back no matter what you do."

I laughed pathetically and said, "Now you're messing with the wrong guy. You're on my property now. I own this, you don't belong here."

He smiled and I saw Fitz's fist clench.

I said, "Stop, he's not worth it."

When we turned to walk away and Jason yelped, "You know Eli you might own this place! But, you don't own Clare, I do."

I turned ignoring his statement and walked back into the hallway.

"It's alright man, just forget about it," I heard Fitz say before separating and heading to my locker.

When the bell of last period being over rung I got up and grabbed my books.

After putting my stuff away in my locker I walked to Clare's locker.

I waited for her to come, but she didn't.

She usually did come quickly after last period.

My concentration was broken when I saw Clare turn the corner with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hey you…" she said glowing.

I said, "Hey."

She gently backed me up against her locker and kissed me.

"I missed you," she said smiling.

I breathed and her curl flicked.

I gently stroked my hand over left cheek and she flinched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled moving away from me and trying to get her locker open in a nervous rush.

"Clare, slow down," I said grabbing her hand.

She said, "I forgot I have to be home quick, my mom has a doctor appointment and I have to go with her."

I asked, "No offense to Clare, but since when do you care about your mom?"

She smiled and said, "I don't know, we seemed to grow a connection. Listen, Eli I'll call you tonight if I have time."

She kissed my cheek and I grabbed her by the hand pulling her back to me.

"Eli, come on I have to go," she whined.

I smiled and said, "I want a real kiss."

She rolled her eyes forcing a smile and pressed her lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I forgot we were at school.

Our moment was interrupted by a cough.

I pulled away and Fitz stood there, "Sorry man didn't mean to ruin it. I just need a ride home."

I laughed and Clare said, "I'll call you Eli. Bye Fitz."

When Clare pulled away I wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Eli, come on I'm going to be late…Please."

I whined, "Don't go."

She smiled and kissed me once more and I said, "Okay, you could go. Do you need a ride?"

Clare shook her head.

Clare's eyes shined into mine as she walked away.

Oh Clare, you have no idea what you do to me.

I smiled a devilish smile watching her hips sway back and forth.

I tried to shake the perverted thoughts out of my head, but it was too late.

"Dude, boner!" Fitz said hysterically laughing.

I grabbed my bag and covered it.

"Why does this shit keep happening?" I asked laughing as Fitz and I walked out of Degrassi.

Clare had already disappeared off the premises.

"So, how are you going to take care of that Eli?" Fitz asked grinning from cheek to cheek.

I said, "Not Bianca, that's for sure. But, strangely this keeps happening to me and everyone just laughs but it isn't funny."

I slid behind the driver seat of my car and Fitz said, "Well dude obviously if kissing gets your horny you'll probably break if she even touched your junk."

I grinned at the thought but was immediately got turned off when I saw Jason walking out.

"Dick…" I mumbled starting my car and drove away.

After dropping off Fitz I went back home to do homework.

Wow, this is a first; Elijah Goldsworthy is going to do homework.

Every five seconds I would glance at my phone and check if Clare had called yet.

I waited patiently for her call…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

My hand stood between the door and me.

I knew who was on the other side, and I was frightened to open it.

My hand shook as it latched onto the doorknob.

I moved away from it when he started pounding on it.

"Clare! I know you're in there! Open up!" He screamed over…and over again.

I searched for my phone but when I got a grasp of it, in the kitchen, I dropped it looking at the open door.

It was pitch black in my house, well it was ten o' clock at night and I couldn't see anything.

Where was he?

My heart was beating at the speed of light.

My heart dropped in my stomach, like on a roller coaster when i heard a creak noise from the floor.

"Jason…" I whispered his name.

I looked around, but I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

I dropped to the floor searching for my phone.

I prayed that someone would call me or text me just so it would light up.

I was becoming frustrated and felt as if I was going to have a heart attack from the anxiety building up inside of me.

"Fuck," I mumbled searching for it but stabbed my finger with a thumbtack.

I looked up when the lights turned on and I saw Jason standing next to the light, holding my cell phone.

"Looking for this?" He asked grinning.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CLARE? WILL ELI OR SOMEONE SAVE HER IN TIME…BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE?**

**Preview to Chapter 16: **

"Looking for this?" He asked grinning. He leaned down so his face was in mine and tucked my curl behind my ear. "Now Clare, here is the deal. If you want this phone back, and a guarantee I won't put your little boyfriend in the hospital, you're going to have to work for it." I gulped nervously and watched the tiny amount of blood dripping from my finger. Jason gripped my finger lightly bringing it up to his lips, and kissed it. "I can turn your pain…to pleasure Clare." I shook my head lightly and said, "Please Jason, don't do this to me. I don't want this anymore…" My voice was low and shaky. He placed the phone in my hand and said, "You can have the phone back, but the other part of the deal still stands. He's a dead man the second he steps off of school property tomorrow." Jason walked towards the door and I yelped, "Wait!" He turned around slowly closing the door and facing me. "If…I do this with you…will you promise me that you won't touch him?"

* * *

SO, **REVIEW** IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ON SATURDAY MORNING (:

****ANNOUNCEMENT #2**: ****WHO EVER IS MY 95TH REVIEWER I WILL SEND THEM A PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	16. You don't want me anymore

I KNOW I PROMISED THE UPDATE WOULD BE SATURDAY, BUT I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD GET THIS CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY AND I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE TOMORROW!

Okay guys, loved the reviews AS USUAL (:lol,(Keep them comin) umm, this chapter wasn't as good as the others, and i will admit it. But, the next chapter will be full of surprises, drama, and intensity! Okay, enjoy the sixteenth chapter of The Junkie...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 16**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE **

"Looking for this?" He asked grinning.

He leaned down so his face was in mine and tucked my curl behind my ear.

"Now Clare, here is the deal. If you want this phone back, and a guarantee I won't put your little boyfriend in the hospital, you're going to have to work for it."

I gulped nervously and watched the tiny amount of blood dripping from my finger.

Jason gripped my finger lightly bringing it up to his lips, and kissed it.

"I can turn your pain…to pleasure Clare."

I shook my head lightly and said, "Please Jason, don't do this to me. I don't want this anymore…"

My voice was low and shaky.

He placed the phone in my hand and said, "You can have the phone back, but the other part of the deal still stands. He's a dead man the second he steps off of school property tomorrow."

Jason walked towards the door and I yelped, "Wait!"

I knew what Jason was capable of, he was capable of anything.

He would do anything to keep me away from Eli, even if it meant phsycally hurting him.

I couldn't risk it.

He would do anything to keep me from being...happy.

He turned around slowly closing the door and facing me.

"If…I do this with you…will you promise me that you won't touch him?"

Jason nodded, "Boy scouts honor."

I gulped nervously as he approached me.

"That's my Clare…" he whispered placing kisses all over my neck…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I woke up smiling, happy to go to school, to see Clare.

My Clare, she is all mine and no one can take her away from me.

I got up, got dressed, and headed out the door with a smile on my face.

I walked into school with my head held high smirking at the haters and smiling at the lovers.

I saw Clare in the distance with her head leaning on her locker.

I grinned noticing her odd behavior.

When I approached her I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jolted, spun around to face me.

Her eyes were puffy, like she'd been crying, and she had heavy bags underneath her eyes, like she was up all night.

Her hair wasn't as colorful, her eyes weren't as bright, and her smile…was crooked.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I asked.

She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me closer to her and kissed me.

It was a needy kiss, as if she needed this to keep something off her mind.

I pulled back and I asked, "What's wrong?"

She smiled normally and said, "Nothing, I was up all night doing Dawes' paper. Just, happy to see you."

I smiled, "Clare me and you both know that essay could have taken me all night, but you an hour tops. What's up Edwards?"

Clare smiled and grabbed my hand, "Nothings up Eli, I promise you that. I am just excited to spend time with you after school."

I nodded and smirked, "Me too, can't wait…" my sentence trailed off as I let go of her hand and she sat in her seat.

I sat in front of her, wondering what was wrong.

She was covering for something or someone…

* * *

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

I watched the clock tick ever so slowly in math.

I sat next to Jason, who seemed unnecessarily happy today.

"Why are you so happy you little shit?" I asked whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear.

Even though, I did sit in the back so she probably couldn't even see me.

"Is it a crime around here to be happy?" He asked grinning.

It was a shame he was still breathing.

"It's a crime to be a rapist," I mumbled underneath my breath loud enough so he could hear me.

"You're a rapist?" He asked sarcastically.

I smiled, "Yep, best one around. You're looking at him, raping your local teenager girls."

I looked at the board, and the work made no sense to me and rolled my eyes.

"I know what you did to Clare," I whispered.

"You should be ashamed to walk around here like you did nothing wrong," I whispered.

He grinned and said, "Speak for herself."

I looked at him questioningly and he grinned.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face!" I raised my voice higher than expected and the teacher (whom I don't know her name, that's how well I pay attention in math) interrupted us and said, "Would you like to teach the class?"

I shook my head and shut up.

The teacher went on, but I still couldn't stop thinking about Jason's statement…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I walked hand in hand with Eli to what was now our park.

The first time Eli and I realized we had a connection that no one could break.

No matter what I did with Jason last night, it was only precautionary to keep Eli safe.

I knew what Jason was capable of, and if you give him what he wants he'll keep his word.

I sat down on the floor, where I saw down a couple of weeks ago.

"Wow," I said looking up at the stars.

"It feels like Dejavu…" Eli whispered sitting close next to me.

He wrapped his arm around me as I shifted my head on his shoulder.

I smiled and said, "I wish we could stay in this park forever."

Eli nodded and said, "Two days without beer, and I feel great. And, I have a beautiful perfect girlfriend that I like so much. I have everything I ever wanted right here, right now…"

He leaned down to kiss my neck and my vein twitched remembering Jason.

I whimpered silently.

Eli ignored it and kept kissing me, biting my skin gently.

He just ignored it and thought I was just nervous.

But, it was more than that.

A tear of mine, hit Eli's lips and he looked up.

"Clare, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I wrapped my arms around Eli's firm waist and cried heavily.

All the tears building up inside me just had to be let out.

"I'm sorry Eli…I'm sorry…" I whispered repeatedly.

Eli just smirked and stroked his fingers through my hair.

"It's okay Clare…you can cry," he whispered.

I got off of him and wiped my tears, "Sorry, I'm fine."

He looked at me questioningly when I leaned in to kiss him again.

He stopped me and said, "Clare I think you should just slow down and take a breather. You need to relax."

_"You need to relax."_

Those words ran through my head and I remembered, Jason had told me that before.

He told me, I was too tense that I worried too much and I needed to relax.

I sighed and smiled crookedly. I wanted to tell Eli so badly what I did last night.

But, he seemed so happy and I wasn't going to let Jason ruin that.

"I'm fine, really. I just…want you."

His eyebrows rose and he smirked, "Clare, I really don't think you want me. I think I should just take you home."

I shook my head and whispered, "I want you…Eli."

He stood up and I stood up mirroring him.

"I'm going to take you home," he ordered.

I grabbed his hands and said, "Eli, I want you. Please…"

Eli shook his head, "No matter how much I want this, you're not ready Clare. You're not ready for this yet."

I ripped away from Eli's grip and walked quickly away from him with tears running down my cheek.

"Clare! Clare!" He called after me but I just sped up my pace and continued to cry.

"Clare! I'm in good shape I can keep up with you!" He hollered but I kept walking.

Eli's voice slowly started to fade away, or did I chose to block it out?

Either way I didn't hear Eli I only heard my voice.

I thought Eli would want me; after all we've been through.

My own boyfriend won't have sex with me.

I sat at the bus stop and just waited.

I wasn't waiting for a bus, just waiting for something good to happen.

My life was a disaster waiting to happen.

Eli rejected me, but the guy that wants me all the time I don't want.

I didn't know what to do to make Eli change his mind about me.

How do you really know if you're ready to take the next step with the person who you might possibly love?

I knew I wanted Eli, he just, didn't want me.

I sat at the bus stop and looked at the movie theater across the street seeing couples holding hands smiling.

Why did they get to be perfect?

Then, I saw Jason holding someone's hand.

I got up and saw him holding…Ali's hand.

No, no, no, no, this can't be happening!

He's going to hurt her…he's going to hurt her, like he hurt me.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so..crappy. Even i'll admit it. -_- BUT, I promise you that this was just a little step stool to get to the top of the ladder. The next chapter, will be MUCH BETTER! I promise you that...

**PREVIEW TO THE NEXT CHAPTER: **

Fitz smiled and asked, "Boy problems? Talk to me." I don't know why, but I felt comfortable taking to Fitz about Eli. "I told him that I was ready…I told him I wanted to be with him. And, he just rejected me…I feel so stupid." I laughed telling Fitz. He said, "Don't feel stupid. He just doesn't want to hurt you Clare." I sighed and asked, "What does that mean Fitz? How can he hurt me?" Fitz laughed, sipping water, and said, "Sex makes things messy." I gave him a questioning look and he smiled. "In a relationship, you may think sex will make you guys closer together. But, being as the situation you were in with your last boyfriend it could tear you apart," he said sipping more water. "How did you know?" I asked him awaiting the answer. "Clare I can tell. It's more obvious then the sun being yellow. It's a bit too obvious. I see the way you look at him, you hate him. You say it just when you look at him. And, he just grins…it's obvious. I understand you Clare, more than you think."

DUN DUN DUN!

**HINT: WE GO DEEPER INTO FITZ'S DARK PAST.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT #3:** HEY GUYS! SO, WHO EVER IS MY 97th REVIEWER I WILL SEND A SPECIAL PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. DID ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW PREVIEW FOR JESUS ETC. OMA GOD!

IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT, HERE'S THE LINK : .com/watch?v=GA3gQPpSXsw&feature=player_embedded

OKAY GUYS, REVIEW ( :


	17. SECRETS HURT

HEY GUYS! OMG, SO WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS I WAS SO HAPPY (JUMPS UP AND DOWN LIKE A LITTLE GIRL) LOL. Okay, but, that doesn't mean you guys can slack on the Reviews, bc i love em. ALSO, the last person who was the 97th Reviewer was **Mandushki, **but i apoligize i could not send you a preview because it wouldn't let me, I apoligize again. Please, Enjoy the seventeenth chapter of The Junkie...

* * *

****WARNING**- **VERY EMOTIONAL (I CRIED WRITING IT, BUT MAYBE THAT'S JUST ME) lol

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 17 **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE **

I ran up to them and Jason said, "Hey Clare, what are you doing here?"

I shook my head, "Ali, I need to talk to you."

I pulled Ali's hand away from his and cornered her across the street.

"What are you doing Clare?" She asked me.

I gulped and said, "You can't go to his house Ali. Jason isn't a safe guy. He is going to hurt you Ali. You need to go home…now."

She laughed and said, "Clare you're so paranoid, you need to relax."

I threw my hands in the air and said, "I've heard that way too many fucking times today and I can't take it! You want to go with him, go. But, don't say tomorrow that I didn't warn you…"

I walked away and Ali walked back to Jason smiling.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She smiled and said, "Sure…" That the worst mistake of her life.

I decided to take the long way home and pass the Ravine, maybe Eli was there.

* * *

Once I approached the ravine, no sign of Eli, just Fitz.

I stood near the fence and Fitz looked up and asked, "What are you doing here?"

I smiled shyly and asked, "Do you need company?"

Fitz nodded and patted the seat next to him.

"What brings you to the Ravine at ten at night on a school night?" Fitz asked sarcastically.

"Looking for Eli, but, then again I don't know if he wants to be found…by me anyways."

Fitz smiled and asked, "Boy problems? Talk to me."

I don't know why, but I felt comfortable taking to Fitz about Eli.

"I told him that I was ready…I told him I wanted to be with him. And, he just rejected me…I feel so stupid." I laughed telling Fitz.

He said, "Don't feel stupid. He just doesn't want to hurt you Clare."

I sighed and asked, "What does that mean Fitz? How can he hurt me?"

Fitz laughed, sipping water, and said, "Sex makes things messy."

I gave him a questioning look and he smiled.

"In a relationship, you may think sex will make you guys closer together. But, being as the situation you were in with your last boyfriend it could tear you apart," he said sipping more water.

"How did you know?" I asked him awaiting the answer.

"Clare I can tell. It's more obvious then the sun being yellow. It's a bit too obvious. I see the way you look at him, you hate him. You say it just when you look at him. And, he just grins…it's obvious. I understand you Clare, more than you think."

I looked at Fitz, who looked like he was going to cry.

"Fitz, do you need to…tell me something because if you need someone to keep a secret…I could be that person."

He looked at me with tears overfilling his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm crying like a big baby," he said laughing wiping the tears away.

"Sometimes, you just have to cry…you know? It's good for you. It's not good to hold it in all the time."

Fitz laughed and said, "I'm not supposed to cry though, I'm Fitz the strong unbreakable guy."

I smiled and said, "You know the guys who act tough are usually the ones that need to let it out the most."

He looked beyond the ravine and up at the stars.

"Clare, I don't know if I could trust you with my secret. But, the scary…the scary thing is I know what you feel like Clare. I know exactly what you feel. You're so confused sometimes that you have to stop walking in the middle of the street and try to remember who you are."

I heard my phone vibrate but I ignored it and listened to Fitz.

"Sometimes, you feel so lost, like no one will ever understand you. You feel…like giving up on life."

The tears came down my cheek knowing that's exactly how I felt after what happened to me.

I asked, "How do you know Fitz? How do you know what I feel like?"

Fitz smiled letting the tears go down his cheek.

"It happened to me too Clare..."

I covered my mouth feeling instant pain shoot through my body.

"No…no …" I whispered.

He stood up and his back faced me.

"Yes Clare, it did," he said in a firm voice.

"Why did they do it? Why didn't you fight back? You're strong. You're…you're strong and you can fight. Why didn't you put up a fight Fitz? Why did you let -?"

He cut me off turning around and screaming, "I had no choice Clare! I had no choice! Just like you had no choice!"

I said, "But, you're strong you could have had a choice Fitz!"

He laughed pathetically and said, "There is no choice when it comes to rape. You are the prey, and they are the predator. There is no such thing as switching who you are."

I shook my head, "But, you could have-."

Fitz raised his voice and asked, "Was there one time during that time where you were in control? Was there Clare? Was there?"

He screamed it over and over again.

I shook my head and looked up at Fitz.

"Exactly Clare, I wasn't in control, and neither were you. He held you down…and forced himself on top of you. They tell you everything's okay…and then they leave you there torn apart, crying, and you don't even know what just happened."

I let the tears fall and I finally felt as if I had someone who knew exactly what I felt.

"It was my older brother," Fitz mumbled.

"I was ten when it started. I came home, he was mad; we don't have parents so it was just me and him…all the time."

Fitz cried in front of me.

The biggest, strongest, most held together guy I knew was crying before my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his body embracing him in a tight hug.

"He told me…he told me it'll be okay…Then, he turned me over and he told me we'd have a special secret forever."

He whispered crying.

I rubbed his back soothingly as he gripped onto me for dear life.

"I still live with him Clare…I'm so scared to go home most of the time. It's so horrible that I'm scared to go in my own house…"

He gripped me tighter and he said, "I am scared. I'm so scared Clare."

I whispered, "I am too Fitz, I am too."

He pulled away and said, "I am not going to let Jason hurt you Clare. That's why I punched him back at the Dot. I just can't stand how people like my brother and like him can walk around with a smile on their face every day as if nothing ever happened."

I nodded, "I know what you mean Fitz. But, sometimes I think I should tell someone…but telling you and Eli feels as if I had told someone that can put them in jail."

Fitz smiled as the tears dripped off his face.

"I can't tell on my brother. If I told the police, they would take me away to a foster home and I wouldn't be able to be around Eli and you and…the Ravine. I just wouldn't risk it. I would rather be hurt every day for the rest of my life then go away and be unharmed without you guys."

I smiled and I said, "You know, they say it's always good to laugh when you're hurt the most. It makes everything seem like it's going to be okay."

Fitz nodded and asked, "Have you ever…thought about telling the police?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I would never do it. I couldn't."

Fitz grinned and said, "I know how you feel."

I sat back down and Fitz sat next to me.

We sighed looking around.

I heard my cell phone ring and Fitz gestured that I answered it.

"Clare! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!" Eli screamed over the phone.

I smiled and said, "I'm with Fitz, we're at the Ravine."

Eli sighed and said, "Thank god. Are you okay?"

I smiled and said, "Better than ever. Eli, come quick I have to talk to you."

He said, "Alright. I'll be there soon. But, Clare I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before-."

I cut him off and said, "Save it Eli, don't worry. All is forgiven."

I shut the phone and looked at Fitz and said, "He's a good guy Clare, he'll never hurt you."

I looked at the stars and saw letters being spelled out in the sky with the stars.

I smiled and saw the words, "Safe," spelled in the sky.

"What do you think that means?" I asked him.

He shook my head, "I don't know Clare, but I hope it's a something good."

I nodded and gulped nervously when I said, "You should tell someone Fitz."

He said, "Well so should you."

I couldn't disagree, because it was true.

"Have you told anyone else?" I asked him as he sipped his water.

"No, not even Eli, he doesn't even know I have an older brother. Which, I don't right Clare?"

I nodded shakily and said, "Yeah…right."

He asked, "Do you promise me, that no matter what happens to me, you won't tell anyone that it's my brother? Promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut."

I nodded and said, "I promise."

I saw Eli walk frantically in through the Ravine gate and wrapped his arms around me.

"Clare, I was so worried. I thought I lost you. Don't ever run away from me like that ever again," Eli said stroking his fingers through my hair gripping me tightly to his body.

I smiled and said, "I'm sorry Eli."

He pulled away and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah when I lost you I went to the Ravine because I'd thought you'd be here."

Eli looked at Fitz and said, "Thanks man for keeping her safe."

Fitz nodded and smiled.

"Do you want me to take you home?"Eli asked.

I nodded and said, "Please."

We said our goodbyes and I still couldn't get my mind off of Fitz.

I held Eli's hand as we walked in silence.

"I'm sorry I did that to you before Eli. It's just; I don't know I didn't know what I was saying. I know I want to be with you and I want to be able to not let my past hold me back from doing that."

Eli sighed and said, "Clare, It's not like I didn't want to be with you. It's just that I want you to be ready. You know that we both know I would want more than anything in the world is make love to you but, we can't."

I smiled and said, "I just thought that we could take that next step."

Eli shook his head and said, "Clare we don't have to jump right into sex. We could…work our way up. But, only if you wanted to."

My heart skipped a beat when he at least gave me a little leeway in this topic.

It was silent and I said, "Eli, I would like that…a lot. I mean you've been doing so well without drinking. You haven't drank or smoked in three days now and I just think you should…be rewarded."

I stopped walking and stepped in front of him grinning devishly.

I pressed my chest against his chest and he smirked.

I placed my fingers on his belt and he breathed out heavily and said, "Not tonight Clare."

I nodded and moved my hand and I sighed in defeat.

All I wanted to do was make him happy.

When we reached my house, I said, "Good night Eli."

I moved to go up the steps but Eli wouldn't let go of my hand.

I smiled and whined, "Eli…"

He smirked and asked, "Do you think I'm going to let you leave me without a goodnight kiss?"

I shook my head, "I didn't think so."

He smirked, "Smart girl…"

Eli placed his hand behind my neck and locked lips with mine.

When I got the opportunity I plunged my tongue inside his mouth.

Eli's lips smirked against mine and I smiled.

I pulled away, breathless.

Eli made me forget about Jason, my mom, my past, and Fitz.

I grinned and he said, "Good night Clare."

I turned to walk up my steps and immediately missed Eli's hand in mine.

When I reached my door I turned to face Eli who stood with his hands in his pockets, smirking.

"Good night Eli." He smirked and I walked into my house.

My house was dark, and no one was home.

I called out for my mother, no response.

I smiled knowing i had the whole house to my own.

Then, the light turned on and my heart skipped a beat seeing Jason sitting on my couch, smiling…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE A HAPPY ENDING…BAM!

Ha-ha

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 18: **

FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled out my phone. "Hey Fitz, thanks again for taking care of Clare. She seemed really happy after talking to you. I can always count on you to tell the truth. Love you bro (no homo) lol. –Eli." I sighed placing it back in my pocket knowing I wasn't truthful. When I reached Clare's house the living room light was on. That was strange, why would she be awake? Eli walked her back over an hour ago. I walked up the steps with shaky legs and was about to knock on the door when I heard a loud moan. It sounded like Clare. But, Eli wasn't over. She was…she was…I couldn't believe what I saw. She was kissing Jason…she was doing more than kissing. Oh Clare…why would she do this? Why would she cheat on Eli like that? How could she face him with a straight face? I turned around and walked away acting like I never saw anything…

**PLEASE **REVIEW** IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKLY!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT #4: ****WHOEVER IS MY 105th REVIEWER WILL RECEIVE A SPECIAL HINT AND A PARAGRAPH! **

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	18. Honesty, Is what counts

OK GUYS! I worked hard on this chapter, even though the next few chapters are going to be SO MUCH BETTER, I liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews again, keep em coming (: I love your guys' opinions, and i take each one into consideration because i am trying to make everyone happy with this story! Alright, Love you guys! Enjoy the 18th chapter of The Junkie...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 18**

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

I can't believe I told Clare my secret!

What the fuck is wrong with you Fitz?

I slapped myself mentally for telling an almost complete stranger about my darkest past.

I can't believe I told Clare, what if she tells Eli?

I am fucked.

Eli, my best friend, who I tell everything, and he doesn't even know I live with my brother.

He doesn't even know I have a brother.

I decided, since I didn't really want to go home that I'd take the long way home.

My hands started shaking as I knew I would pass Clare's house soon.

I should confront her and make sure she won't tell anyone.

No, I shouldn't bother her, I could trust her.

If she trusts me with her secret, then i should be able to trust her with my secret.

I shoved my hands in my pocket trying to prevent my hands from shaking.

Ever since I stopped drinking I would break out with shaking hands, which sucked because it made me want to drink even more beer.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled out my phone.

_"Hey Fitz, thanks again for taking care of Clare. She seemed really happy after talking to you. I can always count on you to tell the truth. Love you bro (no homo) lol. –Eli._"

I sighed placing it back in my pocket knowing I wasn't truthful.

When I reached Clare's house the living room light was on.

That was strange, why would she be awake?

Eli walked her back over an hour ago.

I walked up the steps with shaky legs and was about to knock on the door when I heard a loud moan.

It sounded like Clare.

But, Eli wasn't over.

She was…she was…I couldn't believe what I saw.

She was kissing Jason…she was doing more than kissing.

Oh Clare…why would she do this?

Why would she cheat on Eli like that?

How could she face him with a straight face?

I turned around and walked away acting like I never saw anything…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I opened my eyes and groaned noticing it was already time to get up.

I felt pain in my lower thighs coursing through my body.

After having a stressful night with Eli, on top of Jason coming over threatening again, I didn't want to go to school.

But, if I stayed home I'd have to be around my mom and I'd honestly rather go to school.

After getting dressed and heading out the door I placed my earplugs in my ears and blasted music.

I watched my feet as I walked and when I banged into a figure I looked up and ripped my earplugs out of my ears.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked as if he was up all night walking around.

His eyes were puffy like he'd been crying.

"You have five minutes to explain yourself," he said firmly.

I asked, "What?"

What was he talking about?

"I saw you last night, all over Jason. Five minutes. Go."

Oh no, how did he find out?

"Fitz, please it's all a misunderstanding."

He crossed his arms and said, "You have four minutes to explain to me that what I saw last night wasn't what I saw. Use your time wisely, because if you don't give me a good enough reason I'm going to tell Eli the second I walk into school."

I shook my head and said, "Please, don't."

He nodded, "Three minutes. The clock is ticking Clare."

I sighed, "Fitz, please you can't do this to me."

He got closer to my face and said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Eli."

I blurted out, "Because I'm trying to protect him!"

He laughed, "Oh so you're protecting him by cheating on him. You're a-a-a slut!"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not…no I'm not Fitz. I'm protecting Eli."

Fitz turned around and then faced me once again and said, "So you're sleeping with Jason behind his back, to protect him, makes perfect sense."

I shook my head and felt the tears drip down my face.

"You better get used to crying, because I'm going to make sure Eli dumps your ass so you can cry yourself to sleep every day. I don't care how horrible your past is, but doing this to him with the man who raped you isn't going to fly by with me or him."

I sniffled and Fitz said, "I can't take this. I'm going to tell Eli."

I had to tell him.

I said, "You're making a big…mistake."

Fitz quickly turned around and asked, "Why is that Clare? Why should I cover for you right now?"

There was no reason.

I was cheating on my boyfriend, who I loved, or was starting to love with my ex boyfriend who took advantage of me.

That's how everyone is going to look at it.

"Fitz, please. Don't tell Eli. I'm doing this for him," I whispered.

He said, "You're using your body to keep him safe, is that so?"

I nodded and gulped nervously.

"It's the only way I could save him," I whispered.

He walked closer and asked, "Is Jason threatening you?"

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't know what to do.

I just nodded.

Making that gesture was the worst thing I could have done.

"Is he forcing you to have sex with him by threatening that he's going to hurt Eli if you don't do that?" Fitz asked me.

I nodded and said, "You guys don't know what he is capable of."

I nodded once again letting the tears fall.

"When he comes over, that's all he wants. And, I give it to him…I'm so scared he's going to hurt him Fitz. If I lose Eli, I'll kill myself. I can't live without him…"

Fitz looked down at me and mumbled, "Shit."

He groaned and said, "Clare, you have to tell the authorities. You have to tell them you're being threatened and hurt. Clare do you want him to be able to use you like this?"

I shook my head looking down.

"I don't like using my body. I can't stand the fact that I let him do it. I'm at my breaking point Fitz."

"Then, you have to tell someone, it's the only way to get him away," he ordered.

I said, "Fitz, if he gets out of jail or something happens he's either going to come after me or Eli and I can't risk it if he goes after Eli...I can't I c-c-can't..."

Fitz wrapped his arms around me as I trembled in his arms.

"I can't do this anymore Fitz…he's tearing me apart." I whispered as I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

I cried and cried as Fitz whispered, "Clare I'm not going to let him touch you. If you aren't going to tell the police, then the least you can do is tell Eli."

I nodded and asked, "How am I going to tell him I've been sleeping with a rapist for a week to protect him? He's not going to believe me, and he's going to break up with me. I can't lose him Fitz, I can't-."

Fitz cut me off and said, "Clare stop it! He's not going to leave you okay? You have to trust me on this. We victims have to stick together, okay? We have to fight this. We have to fight Jason. We can't give him what he wants."

I nodded and asked, "How am I going to keep him away? He comes here…almost every night wanting more, and I keep giving it to him…I keep giving him what he wants."

Fitz said, "Not anymore Clare. I'm not going to let him hurt you. Let me ask you one thing Clare. Will you promise me that no matter what happens you'll stay strong and never let Jason use you again? Because, I've seen too many people get hurt that way. I've been to clinics were these people go into severe depression and they want to kill themselves. I just don't want it to happen to you Clare."

I nodded and whispered, "I promise."

Fitz got up and he held a hand out, "Don't let anyone ever bring you down Clare."

I took Fitz's hand shakily and he helped me up.

"But, you have to remember there's always someone to help you back on your feet."

I stood my ground, on my own two feet, breathing my air, hearing my heart beat, and walking in my footsteps.

* * *

**NOT A BIG CLIFFY, BUT, WILL IT GO OVER EASY WITH ELI?**

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 19:**

I sat on the bench and felt as if I was going to have an anxiety attack from the waiting. She asked, "Can I hold your hand?" I held out my hand and she gripped it tightly in her lap. She looked as if she was trying to organize the words she wanted to tell me all in her head, and it was too much at once. "Do you promise that whatever I tell you that you won't judge me or leave me?" She asked looking at me with tears filling her eyes. "I can't promise anything Clare, you're acting like you killed someone," I whispered. She let out a tiny laugh and said, "I might break a heart…" She gripped onto my right hand and I felt the world stop before my eyes. "Just tell me Clare. I can't take the waiting," I ordered. She said, "I slept with Jason."

* * *

**AH! DUN DUN DUN!**

WHAT WILL ELI SAY/DO?

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY WEDNESDAY!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT #5:** WHO EVER IS MY **115Th REVIEWER** I WILL SEND A PARAGRPAH TO! (THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN A CERTAIN NUMBER, I COULDN'T SEND A MESSAGE BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, SO I APPOLIGIZE TO THEM!)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. If you haven't done so yet, please check out my Three-Shot Story Called..."Hold It Against Me." ( READ AND REVIEW PLEASE) **


	19. Speak up, while he's still listening

HEY GUYS! I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS, ONCE AGAIN THEY WERE...HEART WARMING (: Keep Them Cumin, I put ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS into consideration and I try and see what's best for the story! I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED **"HOLD IT AGAINST ME"** I'VE ALREADY COMPLETED IT, SO THE CLIFFHANGER ON CHAPTER TWO WON'T KILL YOU LOL. SO, CHECK THAT OUT WHEN YOU HAVE TIME! AND, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY COMING OUT SOON CALLED **"MOVIN' ON"** HMHM..THAT SHOULD BE INTERESTING. OKAY, WELL ENJOY THE NINETEENTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 19**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I guess Clare was running late today.

"Hm," I mumbled opening my locker.

I saw Clare and Fitz walking next to each other into school.

I looked at them curiously and Clare said, "Eli, I need to talk to you. It's really important and I think you should know about it. Can we skip English please?"

What was she cheating on me with Fitz?

I immediately felt anger.

I needed a beer.

"If it's what I think you're going to do just do it right here, right now. Just, say it."

Clare looked at me confused and she said, "I just need to talk to you Eli."

I sighed and said, "Okay, sure we can skip English."

No matter what Clare had to say to me, as long as it didn't deal with us splitting I was okay with it because I needed Clare.

Clare and I walked to the Dot in silence.

She said, "Sit down."

I sat on the bench and felt as if I was going to have an anxiety attack from the waiting.

She asked, "Can I hold your hand?"

I held out my hand and she gripped it tightly in her lap.

She looked as if she was trying to organize the words she wanted to tell me all in her head, and it was too much at once.

"Do you promise that whatever I tell you that you won't judge me or leave me?" She asked looking at me with tears filling her eyes.

"I can't promise anything Clare, you're acting like you killed someone," I whispered.

She let out a tiny laugh and said, "I might break a heart…"

She gripped onto my right hand and I felt the world stop before my eyes.

"Just tell me Clare. I can't take the waiting," I ordered.

She said, "I slept with Jason."

My eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"Why would you do that Clare? Why would you do that to me?"

She shook her head and I ripped my hand away from her and got up when she didn't respond.

I was walking away as she chased after me screaming my name.

I felt the tears coming and I held them in.

When I knew I was almost in the clear I banged into Fitz.

"Dude, get the fuck out of my way or I'm going to personally rip your dick off," I told him.

He said, "I'm sorry Eli, but you have to hear what she has to say even if I have to hold you down."

I was about to ram through him if he didn't move.

"Fitz, move! I want to get away from her!"

Fitz turned me around and held me.

I struggled in his arms but I knew it was no use.

"Please listen to me Eli!" She said as I struggled for Fitz to let me go.

"Why should I? I trusted you! I trusted you and tricked myself into believing that you were the one!. But, I was right because you're just one of those girls. You're just like the rest of them…heartbreakers," I told her as she fiddled with her fingers crying.

I struggled in Fitz's arms trying to get away from the tight grip he had on me.

"Let him go Fitz, he's right," she whispered.

I couldn't believe that Clare, my Clare would do this to me.

But, then again I thought Julia wouldn't do that to me either, and she was my Julia too.

"No, it's not the truth! Tell him Clare!" Fitz screamed.

She looked down and searched for the words to say.

There was no way she could convince me she didn't cheat on me with…him.

The guy who raped her, she cheated with me on.

The only thing I felt for her was hatred.

"Clare! Tell him! Do you want to lose him? Do you want to? Tell him the truth!" Fitz screamed.

I struggled and said, "Let me go! She told me enough!"

Fitz said, "She didn't tell you all of it!"

I stopped struggling when Clare looked up tears filling her eyes and walked closer to me.

She looked into my eyes and grabbed a water bottle from her bag and put water on a napkin.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She said, "I can't tell you, but I can try…and show you."

She lifted her skirt up a little just reveling her upper thigh and wiped the napkin over it and flinched.

She reached up and wiped the side of her face as she flinched again.

I watched as the water dissolved the makeup she had covered, what were big bruises…

"Clare…" I whispered.

Fitz let go of me and I stood speechless.

"You let him do this to you…" I whispered.

She nodded and sniffled, "It was trying to protect you Eli. I let him use me…I let him use me all the time whenever he needed me. He threatened that he w-w-would hurt you if I didn't. And, sometimes he got really…really rough. I didn't know what else to do Eli I thought he was going to hurt you…"

I reached for her body and embraced her in my arms.

She sobbed in my arms uncontrollably, not holding back.

"Clare, I didn't know…I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to for you…" I told her rubbing her back.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes and heart throbbing, "Eli, I love you and I can't lose you. I just thought that I needed to do everything in my power to protect you and he told me he was going to hurt you."

I said, "Clare, I love you too okay? You have to trust me, I'm not going to let him hurt me. It's you I'm worried about, okay? I'm a big, strong guy, that's capable of protecting myself. You don't have to fight my battles. This is me against Jason. You have nothing to do with it okay? That's enough with Jason, no more talking to him, no more texting him, no more nothing. You're done with him okay? I'm not going to let him use you. You're mine now Clare, you're mine not his."

Clare nodded and said, "You can't talk to him though, he'll hurt you…he's going to hurt you."

I shook my head and stroked my fingers through her hair gently as she cried.

"Clare, he's not going to hurt me. But, I have a plan for Jason. And, I don't think he will see it coming."

I turned and looked at Fitz.

I smiled and Fitz said, "I don't know what you have planned but, I like it already."

I laughed and looked at Clare into her cloudy blue eyes.

"Clare, are you willing to do everything in your power to get rid of him?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, yes I'll do anything. I just want to be with you Eli."

I smirked and said, "Good…because you are going to be going on a date with Jason Friday night."

* * *

I KNOW, I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER -_-

WHAT IS ELI PLANNING?

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 20:**

I lay on Eli's chest and listened to his heartbeat as we waited for Jason's text message. "I hope this works Eli," I told him. He rubbed my back soothingly and said, "It will Clare, trust me." We waited a couple of minutes, lying in silence awaiting the text. "I don't think I should have ignored him this whole week, now he won't go out and the plan is going to be…ruined." My phone vibrated and I looked at the message, "Sure Clare. Can't wait to hang out and then go to that hotel after. I love you too. –Jason" I gulped and looked at Eli. "Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked him as I was having second thoughts. "Clare, we have him right in our hands. We can't mess this up. Now, are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded and said, "I have to, I want him away, forever."

* * *

SO, ANY ONE WANA GUESS WHAT ELI'S PLAN IS?

HMHM, LET'S JUST SAY CLARE IS THE ONLY ONE IN CONTROL OF THE PLAN. SHE'S THE KEY.

**ANNOUNCEMENT #6:** WHO EVER IS MY **127TH REVIEWER** I WILL SEND A PARAGRAPH PREVIEW! (:

Review If you want the next chapter up quickly (: (By Friday)

**OH, BTW NEW STORY UP "I MISS YOU" AND "HOLD IT AGAINST ME" READ THOSE TWO CHECK EM OUT! (: **

READ AND REVIEW!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	20. Setting up the Game Plan

HEY GUYS! OKAY, SO I'VE BEEN RECENTLY WORKING ON A NEW STORY CALLED **"WHAT THE HELL"** AND ALL MY TIME WAS CONSUMED BY THAT, SO I APOLIGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTERS DELAY AND ALSO SINCERELY APOLOGIZE TO THE 127TH REVIEWER, WHO I DIDN'T SEND A PREVIEW TO. I APOLOGIZE, NOW I FINISHED THAT STORY AND MY FULL ATTENTION IS ON THIS! I LOVE THIS STORY, SO ENJOY THE TENTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 20 **

ELI'S PROSPECTIVE

Clare looked at with a questioning look and I nodded, "We will be near you every second Clare. Don't worry. But, we have to get to school now. But until then don't text Jason, don't call him, don't answer his texts, don't answer his calls. You have to ignore him in the hallways and lock the doors when you get home okay? Even though I am going to be staying with you every day it's good to take safety precautions."

Clare looked up at me and asked, "How is going on a date with him going to get him away? Wouldn't that just peruse him even more."

I smirked at Fitz and he sighed smiling knowing exactly what trick I had up my sleeve…

* * *

**THURSDAY NIGHT…**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

Eli nodded and smirked, "I love you Clare…"

I smiled leaning up to kiss him.

I lay on Eli's chest and listened to his heartbeat as we waited for Jason's text message.

"I hope this works Eli," I told him.

He rubbed my back soothingly and said, "It will Clare, trust me."

We waited a couple of minutes, lying in silence awaiting the text.

"I don't think I should have ignored him this whole week, now he won't go out and the plan is going to be…ruined."

My phone vibrated and I looked at the message, _"Sure Clare. Can't wait to hang out and then go to that hotel after. I love you too. –Jason"_

I gulped and looked at Eli.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked him as I was having second thoughts.

"Clare, we have him right in our hands. We can't mess this up. Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and said, "I have to, I want him gone."

He leaned down noticing that I was having trouble reaching him.

I laughed when I pulled back for breathe and he said, "Shrinking Edwards."

I smiled and said, "No you're just getting…taller."

We stood up and he smirked and said, "You know, I think I am too. I thought I was done growing, but I guess not."

I grinned and tilted my head to the side, "You know…we still have three hours until my mom comes home…"

He smirked, "Now, what can we do in three hours without parents around?"

I smiled and said, "I think I have an idea…"

I leaned in kissing Eli passionately rubbing myself against Eli gently.

I did it again, except with more force causing more friction and Eli inched back and said, "Clare, please. Just, don't do that…"

I smiled and inched closer and asked, "What? You don't like it…"

I did it again and he gasped and said, "Clare, I'm going to lose my shit if you keep doing that."

I smiled and asked, "What if I wanted you to?"

He glared into my eyes searching for any sign of confusion and I opened my eyes fully so he could read me.

I laughed and asked, "What are you scared?"

Eli smirked and whispered, "Horrified…"

He gripped the small part of my back and gently lowered me onto the couch.

I smiled underneath him and reached for his buckle and he said, "Clare, right now, it's all about you. Not me…"

I immediately felt my face heat up and turn beat red.

He placed my hands around his waist and he said, "That should be the perfect place for those…"

I smiled and I opened my legs so he could be comfortably between them.

Eli kissed my hand, up my arm, nibbling my neck, and when he finally reached my face I placed a needy kiss on his lips.

I wanted to feel more of Eli, he was torturing me.

"Eli…please," I whimpered as he traced his fingers down my arms in the slowest motion possible.

"What is that Clare? I can't hear you I'm losing signal! Crsh Crsh!"

I laughed and said, "Only you can make this situation funny."

He nodded smirking and leaning down as his bangs brushed up against my forehead leaving small torturous kisses all over my neck and near my face.

"I want to hear you beg Clare…" he whispered as I felt his hot breath over my ear.

"Eli…" I whimpered as he placed his hands over my stomach rubbing the area gently.

When his hand started to travel upwards my heart skipped a beat.

I wanted to feel more.

Eli's hand stopped when my cell phone rang.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Eli asked me smirking.

"I think who ever that is…could wait," I whispered smiling trying to continue what we started.

Then, my cell phone buzzed again.

I groaned as Eli got off of me and I got up opening my cell phone without looking at the I.D.

"Hey Clare, I was wondering if you were busy now, I need someone to talk to. But, only if you aren't busy because if you are, I completely understand."

I sighed looking at Eli on the couch looking down staring at his hands.

I felt bad if I blew off Eli, and we were enjoying ourselves.

But, I know Eli and I would get another chance to do this so I said, "Okay sure. Where do you want to meet?"

Eli looked up confused glancing at me.

"Can you meet me at the Ravine in ten minutes?"

I nodded and said, "Okay see you soon."

I hung up and I grabbed my shoes.

"Eli, I'm sorry I have to go meet Ali at the Dot. She said it's urgent, rain check?" I asked him with bright blue eyes.

He smirked, "Sure, it's no problem. Go have fun with Ali, but keep your phone on you at all times incase Jason-."

I cut him off and said, "I know, I know, don't worry. I'm locking the door now and taking my phone. Nothing's going to happen."

I let Eli out of the house first and followed him closing the door and making sure it locked.

I looked at Eli and he said, "You look…disappointed."

I smiled and said, "Well, do you think I wanted to stop doing what we were doing back there?"

Eli flashed me a smirk and wrapped his right arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and whispered, "By the amounts of moans I got from you, I didn't think so…"

I gasped when he pulled me closer and crashed his lips against mine.

This was the thing about Eli, he always surprised me, and when he did it was for the good, not the worse.

I pulled away and said, "Alright slugger I got to go."

He asked, "Slugger? I like it…"

I smiled and Eli said, "Oh wait!"

He kissed me on the cheek and said, "Aw, you're blushing!"

I said, "Jerk…" I walked away from my house wondering if I should have locked that back window.

But, immediately forgot about it remembering what I had to do…

* * *

I know, I know, kind of suckish chapter -_-

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 21: **

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. I was beaten so hard, I could barely see what's going on. I was surprised if where I was, was even the Ravine…

**HM, WELL WHO'S PERSPECTIVE DO YOU THINK IT IS?**

**Review (:**

**Announcement #6: WHO EVER IS THE 135TH REVIEWER, I PROMISE A PARAGRAPH PREVIEW (: AND I OWE Alaskan Panda A PREVIEW, WHICH I WILL SEND TO YOU! OKAY, THANKS A LOT!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

Next chapter, I promise will be WAY more interesting! (:


	21. Save me

HEY GUYS! ELI ISN'T IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT IS A VERY EMOTIONAL CHAPTER! OKAY, SO ENJOY THE TWENTY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 21**

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

I sat in the ravine alone.

My heart was pumping at an erratic pace, my mind was racing, and my chest was heaving from the pain in my ribs.

My whole body was aching at different levels.

I held my head in my hands as I cried in one of the corner's of the ravine.

I couldn't take it anymore; I can't stay in that house.

But, I don't have anywhere to go.

I cried and cried knowing the physical and mental damage my older brother was doing to me.

My thoughts were broken when I felt someone shake me.

"Fitz! Fitz! Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask.

I was beaten so hard, I could barely see what's going on.

I was surprised if where I was, was even the Ravine.

"Fitz!" I heard a shriek.

"Clare? Is that you?" I asked to what felt like the open air.

"Fitz look at me, look at me," she ordered.

I kept my head buried in my knees not wanting her to see my face.

She squeezed her hands in the spaces between my elbows and face and forced me to look at her.

She shrieked and asked, "Fitz what happened?"

I shook my head and smiled as the blood dripped to my lips, "My brother's girlfriend broke up with him. So, I guess I had to pay for it…"

I laughed feeling the pain that had never been as bad as this.

"Fitz, you need to go to a hospital, I need to take you to-." I cut her off by gripping her arm tightly and forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Please. Do not take me there, Clare please. I'll never get out. They'll take me away and I can't live without my brother."

Clare sighed and I can hear her sniffling.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to open them to argue with her...

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitz!" I repeated his name feeling one thing I didn't want to feel, scared.

"Fitz…come on," I told him as he closed his eyes.

I slapped him repeatedly as I tried to wake him.

His face had a tiny gash on the side of his cheek and his chest was heaving up and down as if he was fighting to breathe.

Fitz placed his hand behind my head and pulled me close to his ear and forced these two words out of his mouth, "Save me."

I looked around and didn't know what to do.

Should I just bring him back to my house? Or, the hospital.

No, if I took him to the hospital they would take him away.

I looked around and didn't know what else to do but take him back to my house.

But, how was I going to get him there? I can't carry him.

I stood up and looked down at Fitz who had shoved himself in the corner of the Ravine with blood caressing his face and a look I couldn't stop staring at.

The tears fell from my face as I remembered feeling exactly how Fitz feels right now and no one could save me.

But, I was here, I could save him.

I looked nervously around making sure no one was around.

"Fitz, you're going to have to at least drag yourself," I told him grabbing his arms as he shakily got on his feet.

I wrapped his left arm around my head so it could lean on my shoulder and tried to drag him as best as I could.

"Ugh, Fitz why do you have to be so fucking heavy…" I whined as I dragged him out of the ravine and walked the longest blocks to my house in my life.

* * *

Once I reached my house Fitz leaned on the fence groaning in pain.

"Come on Fitz," I wrapped his right arm around my neck and he clung to me like glue as I opened up my door and helped him onto my couch.

I sat him down and he sighed.

"I can't see Clare…"he whispered that I could barely hear him.

The blood was over his eye lids and were starting to dry up.

I closed my door, locking it behind me, and grabbed four water bottles, alcohol, paper towels, ice, and Band-Aids.

Fitz lay with his back on the couch and I took the water and poured it on his face.

He immediately shot up with a feeling of alert.

"It's okay Fitz…it's okay you're safe." I told him taking the paper towel and gently wiping the blood off his face.

"Clare, how did I get here?"

He didn't remember, he was beaten so hard he could barely remember.

I rubbed his arm soothingly and said, "Fitz, I brought you here, back to my house. Your brother beat you again…"

Fitz nodded, "I know, I can feel it."

He laughed and I asked, "Can I at least help you clean the cuts on your face before you leave?"

Fitz held out a hand I helped him up.

He un buttoned his shirt slowly and I asked, "Fitz, what are you-?"

I stopped my sentence when he opened his shirt and I saw huge gashes on his stomach so bad he could need stitches.

I covered my mouth when I saw blood dripping from his pants.

"Fitz, you need a hospital, I'm calling the police."

When I tried to make my way past him Fitz grabbed my arm and stared me in the eyes.

"Clare, if you call nine one-one then I am going to make my way out of that door faster than you can imagine. I just need someone to just help me back on my feet. Clare, you're the only one I trust with my body. Can I trust you with my life right now?"

The tears streamed down my face and I nodded, "Come upstairs to my room. My mom might be home soon."

He limped up the steps behind me and I put a towel on my bed preventing the blood from getting all over.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight," I told him patting the open spot on the bed.

"I can't Clare, I think I'm just going to go…home," he told me starting to walk back.

"No, Fitz. You're staying here tonight, are you crazy? I'm not letting you go back there," I told him.

"I'll take the floor," he said.

I shook my head and said, "I got the floor, you take the bed."

Fitz smiled and said," I know it's strange, but I don't have a bed, so I'm used to sleeping on the floor…"

I mouthed an "oh," and asked, "Fitz, are you sure? You're all cut up, I think it'd be better to just sleep in my bed."

He asked, "Are you sure you don't mind Clare? I really feel bad intruding on you, I should just be home."

I smiled and asked, "We victims have to stick together right?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Fitz slowly made his way to my bed and sat down over the towel.

"I think my mom's boyfriend leaves his clothes here, you can borrow them if you want to. I think you should change out of those clothes."

He said, "This is fine."

Fitz was tense, nervous, scared, he was all worked up.

"Fitz, you can borrow new clothes and I'll wash those. It's not a problem, at all," I told him and I said, "Bathrooms down the hall."

I went into my mom's room and sure enough found a pair of boxers and a loose shirt and a sweater.

I handed it to Fitz and he asked, "You don't have pants?"

I shook my head, "This is all I found."

He nodded and said, "Great."

He limped his way down the hallway and slowly shut the door behind him.

I waited around ten minutes for him to come out, but he didn't.

I walked up to the door and gently knocked on it.

"Fitz, are you okay?" He cleared his throat and opened the door.

"You look better," I told him.

His face was cleaner, and he looked like he could walk.

We walked back into my room and he sat down on my bed and said, "Thank you Clare. Like, I'm serious you saved me tonight."

I nodded and smiled, "It was…no problem at all."

It was already ten o' clock and I texted Eli good night.

"If you're going to sext all night, I can leave if you want," Fitz said.

I shut the light and lay on the floor snuggling up with my blanket.

"I promise we'll stop in an hour."

He laughed and said, "Oh Clare, you have no idea what you did to that kid. He went from a hardcore junkie to a teddy bear."

I grinned knowing I had changed Eli, for the better.

"I know, I just hope his plan will work with Jason tomorrow because, I really can't take him anymore."

Fitz turned over and I saw his brown eyes through the darkness.

"Clare, all you have to do is wear the recorder on you and go along with whatever he says and then we give the police the tape and then they arrest him and he's gone. It'll work, if you make it work."

I nodded and said, "I am really nervous."

He smiled and said, "Me too Clare. But, I know you're strong, you can take him on."

I laughed and turned over so my back faced him. "Good night Clare," I heard him whisper.

"Good night Fitz," I told him closing my eyes.

* * *

AW (; I'M SORRY, I JUST HAD TO DO THAT…CLARE AND FITZ **WON'T** BE TOGETHER IN THIS STORY, BUT MIGHT BE A FEW BUMPS IN THE ROAD. LOL, OKAY PREVIEW TIME!

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 22: **

I smirked until I saw that Clare stomped out of her house, crying. She was fine. What could have happened in five minutes? She opened the passenger seat of the car and sat down sighing in relief. "You alright?" I asked her. She just curled up in her seat and faced the passenger window. "Clare, what happened?" I asked. "Just drive Eli. You want to make this a peaceful ride to school, just drive," she told me. I nodded one moody girlfriend to go, thanks god.

* * *

SO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH CLARE NOW? -_-

HMHhm, can anyone guess?

**Review **if you want another chapter (:

ANNOUNCEMENT #7: WHOEVER IS MY ** 147th REVIEWER** I WILL SEND A SPECIAL PARAGRAPH (;

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	22. Help me, Fix me

HEY GUYS! UM, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THIS STORY IS GETTING TO THE CLIMAX VERY SOON! I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND ENJOY THE TWENTY SECOND CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 22**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

When I saw the sun peering through my bedroom curtains I breathed out and turned onto my back.

I looked at my bed and noticed it was empty.

But, there was a note.

_"Hey Clare, you were sleeping when I woke up, and I didn't want to wake you. Thank you a lot for letting me stay, but I can't get used to that. I didn't want Eli to see I spent the night because then he'd get the wrong idea. See you at school Clare.-Fitz."_

I smiled and winced walking into the bathroom.

"Okay, Clare now all you have to do is go along with him tonight and through the day," I told myself in the mirror.

I smiled and got dressed.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and smiled.

_"I'm outside; I think you deserve a peaceful ride to school. Whenever you're ready, I'm here. –Eli."_

I grinned looking out my window and Eli honked the horn.

"Obnoxious," I whispered laughing.

I grabbed my bag and made my way down my steps.

When I reached the door my mom asked, "Who was the boy?"

I laughed pathetically and said, "He's just a friend."

She smiled and asked, "Well, since when do you think it's allowed in this house to let boy's sleepover?"

I grinned and said, "I thought that since it sleeps here every night a friend that's actually going to be in my life more than a month can stay over a night."

She stood up and I averted my eyes to her boyfriend.

I asked, "What time did you get in? Midnight, one, two?"

She slammed her hand on the table and said, "Clare Diane Edwards! Don't you dare speak to me like this! When I come home from work is when I come home it's none of your business."

I felt the tears coming and screamed, "Maybe if you were home more often I wouldn't get hurt!"

Her boyfriend approached me and I turned around to open the door and he slammed it.

I turned around and he said, "You know your mother is going through a real rough time to keep you alive. The least you can do is respect her."

I laughed and said, "This comes from a guy who probably doesn't even remember what he ate for breakfast. It'd be nice to have a mother that actually cares about you and not some guy she met at the bar."

I reached for the door and he stepped in front of it.

I felt cornered, like Jason was here. I looked up at him and saw Jason's face.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

He looked at me confused and I shook the memories.

"You know she doesn't need your teenage antics!" He screamed at me.

I laughed letting the tears fall down my cheek and I looked at my mom, "Good choice this month ma…"

She was going to say something when I shoved him out of my way and I marched out the door letting the tears fall down my face.

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I smirked until I saw that Clare stomped out of her house, crying.

She was fine.

What could have happened in five minutes?

She opened the passenger seat of the car and sat down sighing in relief.

"You alright?" I asked her.

She just curled up in her seat and faced the passenger window.

"Clare, what happened?" I asked reaching for her shoulder so she could face me.

She pushed me and said, "Just drive Eli. You want to make this a peaceful ride to school, just drive."

I nodded one moody girlfriend to go, thanks god.

I put the radio louder and she reached over and shut it off.

"Okay, what's up with you Clare?" I asked her feeling concerned at her strange behavior.

She never minded my loud music.

I stopped the car and said, "Clare, I'm not driving until you talk to me."

She sighed and gripped her bag and said, "That's fine. I'll walk."

When she reached for the door I automatically locked it from my side.

"Eli, this isn't funny, unlock the door now."

She struggled to unlock it and I smirked.

"No Clare, I'm not unlocking it until you talk to me," I told her trying to negotiate with her.

"Eli, I'm nervous about tonight, that house is officially my human hell hole, Fitz, and all this shit going on! I just want to be normal. That's what I want to be right now," she told me.

I sighed and asked, "What about Fitz?"

Her head shook and said, "You know with the drinking and everything, I always see him walking around, and that's all."

Liar, but I wasn't going to pick a bigger fight with her right now.

"Clare, listen you can spend the night with me tonight after the Jason thing. All you have to do is get him in the act on the recorder."

She looked up at me and said, "Thanks Eli. I just can't stand that house. Teenage antics my ass…"

I looked at her questionably and she said, "Boyfriend number seven from the bar told me that my mom shouldn't have to deal with my teenage antics when I started crying…"

I gripped the steering wheel and said, "Clare, you know they don't know anything about you."

She looked out the passenger seat window and I heard a sniffle.

"That's the problem Eli; we are all full of lies and secrets. All of us."

I sighed and said, "Clare, we aren't. Me and you, don't keep secrets from each other…right?"

She nodded and said, "It's not my secret."

"Clare, what are you talking about?" I asked her.

She sighed and said, "It's about Fitz. I'm really worried about him that's all. And, tonight with Jason, I don't know what he's going to do if he finds out it's a setup."

I leaned my back against the seat and asked, "What about Fitz?"

I know Fitz like a book, so I don't think what I was about to hear would be a surprise.

"He's in a lot of trouble Eli. A lot of trouble."

She is giving me absolutely no leeway what so ever.

"Clare, in order for me to help him, you need to tell me what the problem is," I told her.

"Just, offer him to spend the night once in a while," she told me smiling.

I nodded and said, "Okay, sure…"

Well, this was awkward.

"Clare, don't worry about tonight. All you have to do is do what you've been doing this past week."

Her eyes seemed to bulge and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

I laughed and said, "Okay Clare, you are really over emotional today. I'm just saying what you have to do."

She breathed in and out and asked, "Was it really worth doing that this whole week for you?"

I shook my head and screamed, "I don't know Clare! Why are you being so... bitchy?"

I'm losing my shit now.

But, she started it.

"Why are you being so Eli?" She asked me.

"Good one Clare, I'm sorry I'm being me."

My hands started shaking and my throat was closing up again.

I needed beer, something, I needed release.

My body ached for it.

"What do you need a beer now? Too much stress for Eli?" She asked me.

I said, "Clare, get the fuck out of my car. You want to act like this to me. All I am doing is trying to help you and you're making fun of my drinking problems…I honestly don't think you'd care if I fucking drank myself to death tonight."

She shook her head and said, "Eli, I didn't mean it."

I laughed and said, "Come on Clare. I don't want to fight with you. Do you want to do this? Do you want to be with me or not? This relationship is like a roller coaster with you. You love me, you're all over me one second, then I turn around then next day you're jumping down my throat."

She looked at me tears filled in her eyes and said, "I fucking hate you Eli…"

She crashed her lips against mine and I kissed her back forcibly.

She smiled against my lips and I pulled her closer to me. She climbed into my lap on her own and when I leaned her on the steering wheel the horn beeped.

I pulled away laughing and I continued kissing her neck as her moans escaped her lips.

I pulled my lips away from my neck and asked, "Does this mean we are staying together?"

She smiled and gripped me by the collar and gasped against the touch of our lips.

Between kisses I breathed out, "I guess that's a yes."

She nodded and said, "Smart boy…"

The feeling of wanting beer was once again taken away.

I said, "Clare we got to get to school."

She pulled away and hopped off my lap and said, "I'll go to school. But, looks like you got a problem."

I looked down…and looked back up.

"I'll drop you off at school, and then I'll be in later," I told her.

She stroked her fingers up my leg and made it harder for me to concentrate.

I grabbed her hand before she touched it and said, "Clare, no."

She looked at me confusingly and I said, "I have to get you to school."

She grinned at me and leaned in to kiss me and she gripped my dick in her hand through my pants and a moan escaped my lips.

"Do you like that Elijah?" she whispered seductively in my ear.

She began stroking me through my pants, and I knew I was going to fucking break at any second.

Then, at the corner of my eye I saw a car pull up to the window and stop.

Clare immediately pulled away and started laughing.

It was the cops, holy shit!

* * *

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 23:**

Once Clare was clearly gone and couldn't hear us I said, "Dude, oh my god she is creeping me the fuck out. Okay, first I say let me pick her up and then she gets in the car all pissed off at me. So, I'm like oh what's wrong and she's like just drive Eli just drive. Like, alright. So, I start driving then I pull over when she turns my music off." Fitz interrupts me and goes, "Oh Shit, no she didn't. She turned your music off? Oh hell no." I laughed and said, "Shut the fuck. So, then she started ragging and ranting over bull shit because she was saying that she was nervous about tonight and you. But, then I'm like oh you'll be fine you just have to do what you've been doing all week." Fitz bulged his eyes open and I asked, "Was that bad?" He nodded, "Keep digging that hole Eli." I looked over at Fitz, grabbed my books from my locker and said, "I'm just worried about her man. Then, the next second she's all Elijahhhh do you like that and she's feeling me up man. Like, she's so confusing…" Fitz said, "Welcome to Manhood my brother. There's one thing I definitely know about girls. You'll never, and I mean never, understand them." I smiled, "Good to know that I have a hormonal raging girlfriend that's hot and cold…all the time."

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW, NOT THE BEST CHAPTER, I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT -_-I HAVE BEEN SICK AND HOMEWORK AND STUFF LOL.

But um, what I can promise you is and awesome next two chapters (:

Ha-ha twist and turns will appear throughout the next two chapters!

**Review if you want the next chapter (:**

**ANNOUNCEMENT #8-WHO EVER IS MY 165TH REVIEWER, WILL GET THE PARAGRAPH(; **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT WITH ALL MY STORIES (:


	23. Ready, Set, Go

HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING UNTIL TODAY, I WAS SICK WITH A SINUS INFECTION, AND I HAD TO CATCH UP WITH SCHOOL. I APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE ENJOY THE TWENTY THIRD CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 23**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

It was the cops, holy shit.

I grabbed my book bag and placed it over my huge fucking boner.

Really god? Really the cops?

It would have been better if it was my fucking mom!

The police officer tapped on the window and I rolled the window down slowly.

"You know, you parked in a hydrant," the police officer stated.

My heart was beating really quickly and said, "We were just leaving."

He asked, "Do you mind if you step out of the vehicle?"

I smirked and asked, "Can you just…give me the ticket?"

He nodded and asked, "Now, you two look really suspicious, please step out of the vehicle so we can check the car."

I slowly opened the car door and turned my back to the police officer.

Clare clung next to me and when I looked down she flashed me a grin.

The police officer checked my hearse and then when he stood before us he asked, "Can I see what's in the bag?"

Oh shit.

I stood there, not wanting to hand him the bag.

"Eli give it to him," she ordered.

I sighed closing my eyes and handed him the bag.

In the same instant Clare stood in front of me blocking my lower body so he couldn't see.

She backed closer to me and I hissed, "Clare."

The police officer dug through my bag like there was a fucking black whole full of money at the bottom.

He handed it to Clare and said, "You two are good. But, I'm still going to have to give you the ticket."

I sighed, but I knew I could pay for it so it's okay.

My face was beat red from embarrassment and all that Clare did was laugh.

I slipped into the driver's seat of the car and Clare got in next to me.

"Ha-ha, oh my god that was so funny!" Clare shrieked.

I said, "Glad you can get a kick out of it."

The police officer handed me the ticket and said, "You two should get to school."

I nodded and said, "Will do."

When the police officer drove off I sighed and my head came in contact with the steering wheel.

Just when I thought the torture was about to end Clare's hand touched my thigh.

"You think you're funny Clare," I told her smirking.

She goes, "Hilarious."

I smirked kissing her and noticed my boner had gone away.

I think thinking about Ms. Dawes with no clothes on actually helped.

"Ready to go to school…late?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Once we got to school my face had returned to normal color and I saw Fitz.

"Hey man," I said slapping his hand.

"Why were you guys so late?" He asked.

I stayed quiet and then Clare said, "He got a boner; we got pulled over by the cops. Well, that's all because this smart ass parked in a hydrant."

I smirked sarcastically and she kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

"Man, you keep digging yourself in that hole any deeper you're going to hit the core," Fitz said pathetically laughing.

Once Clare was clearly gone and couldn't hear us I said, "Dude, oh my god she is creeping me the fuck out. Okay, first I say let me pick her up and then she gets in the car all pissed off at me. So, I'm like oh what's wrong and she's like just drive Eli just drive. Like, alright. So, I start driving then I pull over when she turns my music off."

Fitz interrupts me and goes, "Oh Shit, no she didn't. She turned your music off? Oh hell no."

I laughed and said, "Shut the fuck. So, then she started ragging and ranting over bull shit because she was saying that she was nervous about tonight and you. But, then I'm like oh you'll be fine you just have to do what you've been doing all week."

Fitz bulged his eyes open and I asked, "Was that bad?"

He nodded, "Keep digging that hole Eli."

I looked over at Fitz, grabbed my books from my locker and said, "I'm just worried about her man. Then, the next second she's all Elijahhhh do you like that and she's feeling me up man. Like, she's so confusing…"

Fitz said, "Welcome to Manhood my brother. There's one thing I definitely know about girls. You'll never, and I mean never, understand them."

I smiled, "Good to know that I have a hormonal raging girlfriend that's hot and cold…all the time."

Fitz smiled and said, "Well, I think after tonight is over with then I think the breakouts will be a little less…severe and often."

I nodded, "Thank god. Oh man you got the recorder at your house right?"

I said, "I can go get it for you by myself after school. I'll save you're a trip."

"Oh no man, I'll get it. I hid it; you don't know where it would be."

I mouthed an "oh," and said, "Okay, but are you coming with me tonight?"

Fitz smiled and said, "Oh we're going out tonight! Yay! You know I always thought you were so dreamy. But, I'd never thought you'd ask me. You're like totally the Justin Bieber of my dreams! Ah!"

He dazed off blushing and I slapped him in the back of the head and said, "Listen, keep that shit up and you'll be paying for the tickets to the movie."

I started walking away to go to my next class, and Fitz yelped, "Justin Bieber in my dream would pay for both tickets!"

I laughed and turned around, "Too bad I'm not the Justin Bieber of your dreams. I'm the Justin Bieber in your nightmares…"

He looked down and said, "How do you insult Justin like that?"

I laughed and said, "See you at my car after school."

He smiled and said, "That's my Justin…"

I laughed walking off to my next class. I can't wait until tonight…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

My heart was racing at an erratic pace.

I wouldn't be surprised if it jumped out my chest.

Eli looked up and down at me and I asked, "Do I look bad?"

He smirked and said, "Beautiful."

I looked in the mirror at the figure staring back at me.

I looked so…different.

I didn't look like Clare.

I looked like a tramp.

This dress that Eli picked out was entirely too short, and these heels were ridiculous.

Eli inched into the mirror's view behind me and said, "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes lightly, feeling excited.

I felt something cold hit my neck and I hear a click.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I looked into the mirror and saw the most gorgeous necklace I have ever seen.

"Eli it's…beautiful," I whispered.

I turned around hugging him and said, "Thank you."

He smirked and said, "Well, It also comes with a little something extra."

I looked at the necklace and I didn't see anything different than a normal necklace.

Eli pointed to the center of the necklace and said, "It has a tiny camera in it. And, the better part is, you can still see everything even in the dark."

I smiled and said, "Only you."

He tilted his head smirking and I said, "Well, that's me…"

He leaned in and I kissed him passionately.

Eli's hands trailed up my dress and I grabbed his hand, "Eli, Jason is going to be here…"

I looked up at the clock and Eli said, "In an hour."

I laughed and said, "Oh god Eli, only you can make a pressure situation sexy."

He smirked and raised an leaned in kissing me, and he slowly inched me back towards my bed.

My back came in contact with the bed and I smiled.

"I love you Eli…" I whispered.

He smirked and leaned down kissing my neck hungrily.

He twisted the skin, causing me to squeak.

"Eli!" I shrieked.

He pulled away and smiled, "Relax Edwards…"

I nodded and he whispered, "The least I can do is…get you relaxed."

My heart skipped a beat knowing exactly what he meant.

There was a zipper at the front of my dress, near my cleavage that Eli gripped lightly and pulled it down slowly.

I watched his every move, and just when it was almost completely down the doorbell rung.

"Fitz," Eli hissed as he sprung up from the bed.

"Shit, okay you get ready and come downstairs so Fitz can connect the recorder."

I nodded and struggled to get the zipper up.

Eli smiled and gently zipped the front of my dress up.

"We'll continue this, later…" He told me smirking.

I nodded and breathed in as Eli ran down my steps to get Fitz.

"Come on Clare, pull your shit together," I hissed looking at myself in the mirror.

Once I got my shoes and makeup on I walked down the steps slowly.

Before I reached the ending I hear Eli say, "Man, you had to come right on fucking time. Who does that? I was so close!"

I cleared my throat and Eli and Fitz stood up and Fitz said, "Aw! My baby she's all grown up!"

I laughed and grinned as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Seriously Clare, though you look great."

I nodded and said, "Thanks."

Eli wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Eh, eh that's enough she's all mine."

Eli smirked kissing me chastely on the cheek.

Fitz pulled Eli next to him and said, "Okay look Justin this is what we do," he said laughing.

Eli glared at him and said, "Call me Justin Bieber one more time…you'll be paying for those tickets."

Fitz sighed and said, "Okay Clare, now since you got the zipper on the front you'll have to put this recorder on the back of your dress. Good thing it's a black dress, he won't see it and we'll be able to hear exactly what's going on through these."

They looked like Bluetooth's.

I turned around and Fitz clipped the tiny recorder onto my back strap and they placed the Bluetooth's in their ears.

"Talk," Fitz ordered.

"You're an idiot!" I said and Eli and Fitz shrieked, "Too loud man! Too loud!"

I laughed and Fitz said, "Radiation through brain must save Justin Bieber."

Eli laughed and said, "Clare can you hear me?"

He did it really loudly and I said, "Yes! I hear you because you're two inches away from me."

Eli nodded, "Oh right."

Eli and Fitz walked out into the backyard and Eli said, "You look really sexy from through a window!"

I said, "I can hear you, just talk lower if you're going to talk at all."

Fitz said, "Over and Out."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 24:**

"How about I am number four?" I asked him. He nodded, "Sure." I waited for him near the guy who ripped the tickets and he said, "Got them. Are you ready?" When he wrapped his arm around my waist, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and we both turned around. "Is this why you told me he was bad news? So, you could be with him?" Ali asked, tears filling her eyes. "I helped you get with Eli, and this is the thanks I get." I shook my head, "Ali. No-." Jason gripped my waist and said, "Yepp, sorry sweetheart maybe next week." Ali gave me the dirtiest look possible, there goes another friend. It was odd how Jason could be totally calm and sweet and the next annoying and snobby. "You know, you didn't have to be so mean to her," I whispered. "Wait until we get to the hotel Clare, I don't want to hear it." I shut up and Fitz said, "We got it on the recorder. But, we need more." I gulped as my palms were turning sweaty.

* * *

WILL CLARE BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**DUN DUN DUN!**

_**REVIEW** IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER (:_

**ANNOUNCEMENT #9:** WHOEVER IS THE **176TH REVIEWER **WILL RECEIVE THE PARAGRAPH (:

**OH, B.T.W. I HOPE I DIDN'T OFFEND ANYONE WITH THE JUSTIN BIEBER JOKES, PLEASE, DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY I JUST WANTED TO ADD SOME HUMOR TO IT.

LOVE YOU GUYS,

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


	24. Ready, Set, Speed Up

HEY GUYS! SO, I APOLOGIZE TO THE 176TH REVIEWER, BECAUSE I DIDN'T SEND THE PREVIEW OUT BUT I DECIDED TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP INSTEAD (: OKAY, LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AS USUAL. PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 24**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE **

Both guys walked into my house and I asked, "So, you guys are going to stay close? And-."

Eli finished my sentence and said, "And we will meet you two blocks from the hotel. But, you guys are going to see a movie though first right?"

I nodded and said, "That's the plan. But, it's all up to him. I just want this to go as quick as possible."

My heart beat picked up when I heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here early! What do I do?" I asked whispered.

Fitz and Eli motioned their hands that I get the door.

Eli and Fitz took their shit and disappeared into the basement.

I opened the door and looked at Jason, who was dressed, appropriately.

I don't know why Eli made me where a dress but, it was an appropriate dress I guess.

"Clare…wow. You look…wow." Jason said grinning.

I smiled and asked, "So you ready to go the movies?"

He nodded and I grabbed my phone and walked out of the house.

I shivered due to the wind picking up and Jason stopped and took off his jacket.

"No, its okay…don't worry I'm fine-."

He grinned interrupting me and placing the jacket on me.

"I wouldn't want you to get sick," he mumbled smiling.

He grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly in his grasp.

"Just like old times…" he whispered and he kissed my hand.

When it was silent, Fitz started to talk.

"Luke I'm your father…crsh crsh!"

Jason looked at me and I coughed.

"Sorry, I think I'm coming down with something," I whispered.

Jason stopped walking and said, "We can do this another time, if you like."

I shook my head, "No, no! I'm fine really. Let's just go out."

Jason nodded gripping my hand and I fake smiled as best as I could.

His hands weren't as gentle as Eli's his hands weren't as cold as Eli's his hands weren't as caring as Eli's.

Once we got to the movie theater he asked, "What movie? Ladies choice."

I looked up at the board and scanned the movies.

"Hm," I mumbled.

I heard Fitz say, "I am number four, I always wanted to see that movie!"

I hissed, "Shut up."

Jason looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I said, "Fine."

I could hear Eli and Fitz hysterically laughing over the wire.

"How about I am number four?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Sure."

I waited for him near the guy who ripped the tickets and he said, "Got them. Are you ready?"

When he wrapped his arm around my waist, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and we both turned around.

"Is this why you told me he was bad news? So, you could be with him?" Ali asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I helped you get with Eli, and this is the thanks I get."

I shook my head, "Ali. No-."

Jason gripped my waist and said, "Yepp, sorry sweetheart maybe next week."

Ali gave me the dirtiest look possible, there goes another friend.

It was odd how Jason could be totally calm and sweet and the next annoying and snobby.

"You know, you didn't have to be so mean to her," I whispered.

"Wait until we get to the hotel Clare, I don't want to hear it."

I shut up and Fitz said, "We got it on the recorder. But, we need more."

I gulped as my palms were turning sweaty.

Jason walked up cautiously to the top of the seats in the movie theater. The part of the theater where ALL couples make out…great.

He let me go in first and I sat directly in the middle.

I sighed and said, "Thanks."

He nodded and plopped down next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Come on Clare, I'm not contagious."

I inched closer and lifted the top of my dress up, because it was too reveling.

Fucking Eli making me wear this.

"It's okay Clare, you don't have to do that. I've already seen you naked…more than once. It's fine with me."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat.

When the movie started to play, I was actually enjoying the silence until I heard something in the speaker hooked up to the cord.

"What?" I whispered.

"Clare, you have to make it like you're actually on a date with him. Just make it convincible."

I looked at Jason who was watching the movie and I slowly rested my head on his shoulder. He placed his hand so it dangled right in front of my chest.

"Really?" I hissed lowly.

Jason looked at me and I said, "Nothing, I had to sneeze."

He laughed and said, "Only you Clare…"

He looked down at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"Make it convincible," I heard the words whisper in my ear.

I sighed and kissed him back.

He pulled back and asked, "Want to skip this and go to the hotel?"

I gulped and my heart skipped a beat.

_"No! No! No!"_ The answer screamed over and over in my head.

"Say yes!" I heard Eli speak.

I gulped and said, "Okay, let's go…"

He gripped my hand and pulled me out of the movie theater through the crowds of people…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Man, slow down on the can," Fitz hisses at me.

"I lost count…after three," I told him.

"You only had two man, you know beer goes right through you because you're so skinny," he grabbed my beer and threw it out my car window.

"Really man? Really? That is my prized possession right there," I told him.

He looked through his binoculars as he said, "They just got inside the hotel room. Stay focused, the only reason I let you drink those are so you can calm down."

I nodded and whispered, "I broke a promise…again."

Fitz looked at me and said, "Man, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I nodded and said, "It was only three cans, right…right."

Fitz smiled and I said, "Give me those…"

He handed me the binoculars and I looked through the windows.

My heart skipped a beat and Fitz said, "Sh, listen…"

I shoved the recorder closer to my ear and listened intently…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"You're going to have to come inside Clare," Jason whispered smiling.

"Um, o-oh yeah," I stuttered fumbling through the door.

I tripped on the "watch your step," sign and fell right into Jason's arms.

"Ew," I mumbled low enough that only Eli and Fitz could hear me.

"I'm alright," I said as he helped me up.

"Way to be charming," I heard Eli say.

I rolled my eyes, "We have him right where we want him Clare, catch him in the act." I heard Fitz say.

I nodded, "So, Jason…what now?" He walked closer to me, making my heart skip a beat in fear.

"Well, we have this whole room to ourselves for the whole night." He told me grinning and squeezing my ass making me screech.

His dark blue eyes looked down at me and I said, "I have to be home, before my mom gets home. She doesn't know I went out with you."

He grinned and said, "I don't think so Clare, I want you here, all night…"

I heard Eli say, "Breathe."

I breathed out and I said, "Sorry Jason, but I can't my mom is sick, I need to take care of her when she gets home."

Jason looked down at me, he was either going to strike or yell.

Instead taking me by surprise he said, "Clare, I love you and you're going to stay the night with me. I'm the boyfriend here, and I'll take care of you Clare."

I said, "Jason I can't-."

My voice was silenced by his hand crushing over my mouth and my nose causing me to stop breathing.

My lungs were fighting to breathe.

"Clare, what was that?" He asked.

"You're staying."

He groaned and I whimpered.

He let go causing me to drop to my knees gasping for air.

"Are you okay? Clare?" I heard both guys ask in my ear.

"Hm," I whispered.

Jason walked to the kitchen and poured wine.

"Clare we got it all on camera, we got it! You can leave now."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not done," I whispered.

They kept screaming at me to get out of there and I ripped the recorder off my dress and slipped it into my pocket, so for the first time tonight, I didn't hear two teenage boys ranting and raving in my ears.

I just heard me.

I was determined to leave this hotel room with him crying and torn apart, like he leaves me.

"Wow Jason…you're so sweet." I told him grabbing a glass of wine.

He clanked the glass with mine and said, "To the most beautiful girl in the world."

I smiled and chugged the wine.

"Slow down there slugger," he said laughing.

_"Slugger,"_ that's what I called Eli… I got out of my trance and crashed my lips against his.

He pushed back forcibly carrying me onto the bed.

He towered over my body, for the last time.

He grinned at me, for the last time.

He kissed me, for the last time.

He touched me…for the last time.

"I love you Jason…" I whispered.

He pulled back from my neck and asked, "Really?"

He had love and lust filled in his eyes and I shook my head, "No. I don't."

He looked at me, confused.

"I'm done with you Jason."

I pushed him off me and squirmed out from underneath his body, and I got up off the bed.

He gripped my shoulder forcing me to turn around.

"I say you're done, when I say you're done," he ordered.

* * *

.**OH! I HAD TO DO IT…COME ON TELL ME YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!**

LOL, WELL, AND GUESS WHAT, NO PREVIEW EITHER!

HA-HA THIS JUST GET'S BETTER!

**REVIEW **IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER (;

**ANNOUNCEMENT #10: **WHOEVER IS THE **187TH REVIEWER** I WILL SEND A PREVIEW PARAGRAPH TO!

LOVE YOU GUYS,

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3

**OH BTW**-guys i was just wondering i got a review from someone that will remain nameless, but i got a review none the less, and they told me that you can't be addicted to weed. Now, I'm not like a Junkie or anything because I don't smoke, or drink, or anything like that. But, if I'm right you can get addicted to weed...


	25. Breathe out, smile, happiness is close

HEY GUYS! SO, I READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. NOW, EVERYONE HAS DIFFERENT OPINIONS OF BEING ADDICTED TO WEEK. BUT, EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT AND EVERYONE'S BODIES CRAVE DIFFERENT THINGS. SO, LET'S LEAVE IT AT THAT. PLEASE ENJOY THE TWENTY FIFTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

** THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 25**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I laughed slapping him across the face and smiled.

I grabbed my heels and ran out the door as he chased after me.

My heart was racing, and I prayed that he wouldn't catch up to me.

When I swung open the door I banged into a police officer.

One of the police officers moved me and ran into the hotel room and tackled Jason the ground.

"Clare! Clare!" I heard him scream my name over and over again.

I moved back crying, in tears of joy, that he was leaving.

I backed up into someone's body and gasped turning around to see Eli.

I wrapped my arms around him and he whispered, "He's gone now Clare, he's gone…"

Eli covered my ears and hummed slowly, "It's alright…"

Through Eli's kind words I heard Jason screaming my name out, "Don't let them take me away Clare! Don't let them! Clare! She's my girlfriend! She's my girlfriend!"

He screamed over and over again.

I cried into Eli's chest and Eli said, "He's gone, he's not here anymore…"

I nodded gripping onto Eli tighter not wanting to let go.

I looked up slowly into Eli's bright green eyes.

"He's gone," I told him sighing in relief. He's really gone.

I clung to Eli like glue, and I hung onto him.

Looking over Eli's shoulder I saw Fitz.

I mouthed, "Thank you."

He nodded smiling and Eli laughed and said, "Clare if you hold on to me any tighter we might become one person."

I pulled away and said, "Sorry."

He smirked and said, "I love you Clare."

I wrapped my arms around the guy who changed my world…He made it…better.

* * *

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

I watched Clare grab onto Eli for dear life, wishing I was him.

I was jealous of Eli, he had the best girl in the world in his hands.

I smiled when she mouthed the two words that changed my life.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

I couldn't help but smile, knowing I helped her.

I helped Clare get back on her feet.

It was finally time for me to stand up for myself.

Clare's time has passed, and it was time for me to step up to the plate.

I watched intently as the police officer's inspected the room for finger prints and evidence. I watched Clare as she handed one of the officers her necklace, which had a camera inside that recorded everything that happened.

I watched as each officer walked by me, that was one person more who I could have told about my brother.

I sighed and my thought was interrupted when Eli shook me.

"I'm going to take Clare home, do you want a ride?"

I shook my head, "No man, I think I'm going to take a walk."

He shook his head and said, "Alright man, suit yourself. You can call me if you need anything."

I nodded and said, "I won't."

He laughed and I shook his hand.

"I'll see you around."

He smiled, "Guess you will."

Eli left with Clare, and she didn't say a word to me, just smiled.

When Eli got in the elevator with Clare at his side, I waved.

Clare whispered something in his ear and then she came walking out of the elevator smiling with tears running down her face.

Eli stayed in the elevator and soon disappeared.

"What are you doing Edwards?" I asked her.

She tilted her head to the side and she smiled, "I'm thanking you Fitz."

I smiled, blushing as I looked away trying to hide it.

"Without you, Jason wouldn't be being hauled off to jail. He would probably still coming over here and interrogating."She gulped nervously and continued, "I know this isn't one for me to say, but I feel…like you should tell someone about your brother. I'm really scared for you Fitz. I know I don't have to worry about Jason anymore, but you always seem to be on my mind…"

I smiled and said, "Aw, thanks. Stop it, you're making me blush."

She laughed and I looked into those blue eyes. God, those blue eyes, the ones that I could spot from a mile away.

"Listen Clare, why don't you go off and spend a nice, peaceful, parent free night at your boyfriend's house like a normal teenage girl?" I asked her sarcastically.

She smiled and said, "I'm not a normal teenage girl."

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"I know you're worried about me, but see, you can't. There isn't a reason."

I decided, lying would get her to leave.

"What?" She asked.

I smiled and said, "My brother left me, this afternoon. I got back from school, and all his stuff was gone and he left me money."

Clare smiled wrapping her arms around me and said, "Oh my god Fitz! I'm so happy for you!"

I said, "Yeah it's great."

I actually thought about that if that actually happened. No, he would always be there when I got home.

Always.

I held onto Clare's body, and she said, "You can let go now."

I laughed and let her go and said, "Oh right."

She laughed and said, "Why the long face? You should be happy…"

I nodded and said, "I don't know, I might miss him a little."

Clare tilted her head and said, "Come on Fitz, life is too short. Tell me what's on your mind."

I looked up shyly and said, "You."

She opened her mouth, searching for words to say, and I said, "Clare, I'll be okay. You've Eli and I got my Ravine buddies. It's just like…I think about you sometimes that's all. The feelings are slowly going away," I told her smiling and starting to walk past her.

I looked at the empty hotel room and she asked, "Where are you going?"

I felt in my pocket, the hotel room key that was Jason's and Clare's that I found on the scene and picked up.

I said, "Give me your hand."

She nervously gave me her hand and I placed the key in her hand.

"You only live once Clare, make it special."

She nodded, blushing, and got on her tippy toes and kissed me on the corner of my lips.

I didn't kiss back, knowing, I couldn't.

"Enjoy the night…while it's still young," I whispered blushing.

She gripped my hand and said, "Only if you promise me, that what you said about your brother was true and I don't have to worry about you."

I nodded and said, "I promise."

That was another lie.

Add it to the list...

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"I can't believe the hotel gave us a room," I told Eli as he looked out onto the balcony.

Eli looked up at the stars and I slowly approached him wrapped my arms around him and he smiled at me.

"What are you thinking about? You've been so quiet," I asked Eli as he just sighed looking at the sky.

"Nothing, just…thinking that's all."

I nodded and asked, "Do you want a couple of minutes?"

He smirked and said, "Just give me ten minutes, and I'll be inside."

I nodded giving him his _space_ walking back inside the hotel room.

I decided to take a shower, waste time, give him more time to _"think."_

Eli and I finally had alone time.

No one would interrupt us here.

This was, our time.

Eli knew that this was our only time and we had no choice but to take advantage of it. This was our night…

* * *

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

I slowly approached my house doors.

I looked up at the door, and sighed slowly turning the knob.

My heart picked up pace when I saw my brother, sitting at the table, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Why are you home so late?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "I was out, with my friends."

He nodded and said, "You know, just because you're almost eighteen doesn't mean you can run away from me."

I laughed and said, "I can try."

He slammed his fist on the table and said, "You know what guys get for punishment of a smart mouth."

I tilted my head as he stood up, getting in my face.

"A kick in the nards, perhaps?" I asked him smirking.

I moved my knee up and jammed it right in the dick and said, "Night!"

I walked up my steps as I heard him wheezing out in my pain.

"Get back here you little shit!" He screamed. I ran up the stairs as fast as possible and closed the door.

I crawled into the corner of my room, like I was ten again.

I closed my eyes, going back to that day.

I was shaking, crying, in this same corner.

A tear escaped my eyes and I waited for him to come storming through the door and start hitting me…

* * *

AW, POOR FITZ -_-

SO, DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET CLARE AND ELI HAVE THERE "NIGHT" TOGETHER?

YEAH…RIGHT (;

**PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 25:**

**I twiddled my phone in my hands as I looked up at the sky. "Is this right?" I asked to the open air. I smiled, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. I looked at my jacket that was resting on the chair. I looked at it, and searched the pockets. Bingo. I pulled out my spare bottle of scotch. I looked up and said, "Thank you." I laughed opening it, and drinking it. Clare was luckily still in the shower, singing, and I smiled. I couldn't take going without a drink, I needed it. Clare needed to try and understand that when I had the urge to drink this, she'd just have to accept it. I couldn't not drink it. But, I've been good. I went four days straight with no drinks. I thought that was amazing, but when I get bored, and Clare's not around or Fitz or anyone, I need it. The drinks will ALWAYS be there for me. I swallowed the last sip, sighing. I laughed and flung it over the balcony listening to it crash on the concrete. This was it Eli, be a man. Tonight, you're going to be becoming a man. I smiled looked at the stars, and I heard a click to a door. I slowly turned around and glanced at Clare, who was standing nervously with a towel wrapped around her gleaming body…**

LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING TO GO PRETTY GOOD RIGHT?

ALRIGHT WELL YOU GUYS THINK WHAT YOU WANT TO THINK (;

**ANNOUNCEMENT #11:** WHOEVER IS MY **200TH REVIEWER **WILL RECEIVE A PARAGRAPH!

LOVE YOU GUYS,

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


	26. Falling to Pieces

HEY GUYS! I KNOW MOST OF YOU WILL PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME AFTER READING THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT'S A MUST HAPPEN THING. ALRIGHT, LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE ENJOY THE TWENTY SIXTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 26**

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

I gulped as he screamed, "Fitz! Get your ass down here!"

I shook my head and gulped, looking around my empty room with just a pillow and a sheet.

Then, the door slammed open.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Matt, come on don't do this," I begged as he picked me up from my corner by the collar of my shirt.

"What are you ten? When in doubt, run from me and hide in a corner."

I laughed and said, "Let go of me…now."

I was still sore from the last beating, and I really didn't want anymore.

"Oh Fitz, you're asking for it."

He slammed his fist so hard into my chest I lost my breath and collapsed to the floor, trying to find ways to breathe.

"I can't-c-can't breathe…" I wheezed as he kept hitting me.

Sooner or later, the world around me had turned black…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I twiddled my phone in my hands as I looked up at the sky.

"Is this right?" I asked to the open air.

I smiled, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

I looked at my jacket that was resting on the chair. I looked at it, and searched the pockets.

Bingo.

I pulled out my spare bottle of scotch.

I looked up and said, "Thank you."

I laughed opening it, and drinking it.

Clare was luckily still in the shower, singing, and I smiled.

I couldn't take going without a drink, I needed it.

Clare needed to try and understand that when I had the urge to drink this, she'd just have to accept it.

I couldn't _not_ drink it.

But, I've been good.

I went four days straight with no drinks. I thought that was amazing, but when I get bored, and Clare's not around or Fitz or anyone, I need it.

The drinks will **_ALWAYS_** be there for me.

I swallowed the last sip, sighing.

I laughed and flung it over the balcony listening to it crash on the concrete.

This was it Eli, be a man.

Tonight, you're going to be becoming a man.

I smiled looked at the stars, and I heard a click to a door.

I slowly turned around and glanced at Clare, who was standing nervously with a towel wrapped around her gleaming body…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Wow…" Eli breathed out walked slowly into the room.

I was nervous, beyond nervous.

I knew the first thing Eli would do when he saw me like this, was try to take it off.

My heart skipped a beat when his fingers traced the top of the towel.

"Eli…" I whispered.

"Is this going to happen tonight?" I asked.

He nodded, shakily and said, "Only if you want it to."

I nodded and looked into his eyes.

He looked away, and then gazed into my eyes.

"I love you Clare…" he whispered getting close to my lips, but not touching.

I smiled, and closed my eyes as he locked lips with mine.

He tasted…weird.

He didn't taste like he usually did.

He had this smell, or should I say…odor.

I pulled away coughing.

The stench tasted like…scotch or beer.

"Eli, you didn't," I hissed.

"No I wouldn't! Clare!"

I ran into the bathroom, slamming it and locking it.

I threw my clothes on frantically as he banged on the door screaming my name.

"Clare I'm stupid! Please! Just, I needed it to calm down, you make me nervous," I heard him say as I opened the door.

I flew by him and out the door.

"Clare!" He screamed.

I let the tears fall from my eyes and I wondered why I was crying over him.

Why was I crying over a boy that was addicted to alcohol?

Why was I crying over Eli?

Because…deep down inside behind the addiction was love.

"I have…to let you go Eli," I whispered.

"Clare, come on, it was just scotch. It wasn't like-."

He searched for the words to say and I said, "That's it Eli. I'm done. I don't care how in love I am with you…They say if you truly love someone you can let them go. And, that's what I'm going to do…"

He shook his head, as he fought the tears in his eyes.

I walked to the elevator and I pressed the button.

"After all we've been through together, after what I did for you…After everything, you're just going to end this wonderful thing we have with a stupid quote that means nothing."

I walked into the elevator and faced Eli.

"Talk to me, when that quote means something to you," I told him as he shook his head.

"I loved you Clare…I love you Clare, so much." I shook my head, looking down, crying, as the doors to the elevator closed…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Did you get a new shipment in?" I asked Reese impatiently.

"Yeah man, want to hang out? Bianca's here too."

I nodded, smiling, and said, "Yeah, definitely. I'll be there. Give me ten minutes."

I closed the phone and started to head further and further from the hotel. The tears escaped my eyes as I felt alone.

Clare had ripped my heart out, just like Julia. Except, this time this was my entire fault.

I couldn't deny it.

I walked straight into the ravine, slamming the fence and grabbing the joint in Reese's hand.

"Thanks," I said sucking it in.

"This feels…so good," I mumbled taking another puff.

Reese laughed and said, "It's like doing it for the first time again."

I laughed as I took it in again, staring at everyone at the Ravine. It was dead here, unless, the only people I was able to see were just Bianca and Reese.

"Man, where's Clare?" Reese asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"I don't know, and I really don't give a fuck right now," I hissed puffing again.

"Dude, where did you leave her? You made sure she was home right?" Reese asked me and I shook my head.

"No, she could find her own fucking way home," I told him again.

"Eli, I think you should leave," he told me grabbing the joint from my hand.

"What are you my fucking mom?" I asked him shoving him to the ground.

"Whoa! Woa! Hey!" Bianca screamed as I threw a punch at Reese.

"Eli! Relax!" I heard Bianca scream clawing me from Reese.

"Fuck man," he sat up, his nose bleeding, and head held down.

Bianca handed him an ice cold beer as he stuck it to his nose.

"I didn't-." I tried to say sorry and Reese screeched, "Just get the fuck out of here man."

I nodded, taking a beer with me on the way out, and starting walking.

Where, I didn't know.

Why, I didn't care.

Because, I had no reason.

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I gulped nervously as I walked through the cold streets alone.

I rubbed my arms trying to make heat, but failed.

I sucked in every breath I could as I wandered around. I didn't know where I was going to end up, but that was because I didn't care. I passed a couple of familiar looking houses, including Eli's.

I felt like I should go inside, and apologize.

But, why should I apologize?

Fitz was right, I should have thought about the consequences of being with Eli.

We couldn't have a nice, romantic night together without a chug of beer. I laughed thinking how ridiculous it sounded.

Why did I break up with him over his problem?

Why did I let a guy that made my life a hundred percent livable and happy leave me?

I sighed and started to walk to Eli's house to get on my knees and beg for him to forgive me.

I passed houses silently and just, tried to convince myself that I needed Eli. I needed Eli, no matter how bad his problems are, I would have to deal.

When I stepped on what I thought was a branch, I lifted my foot and saw a picture.

It had probably blown out of the house that the door was left mysteriously open.

I picked up the picture and stared intently in it.

It was a picture of Eli and Fitz, fishing.

I laughed, this was Fitz's house. I turned to look at the torn apart, but barely standing up, house.

"Get back here!" I heard a shriek.

My hands started shaking, he was in danger.

Fitz was in danger.

I thought his brother was gone.

Maybe...he came back.

I shoved the picture in my pocket and stepped closer to the house.

"Fitz?" I called out his name and then I saw Fitz being thrown to the floor.

The door behind me swung shut from the wind…

* * *

HOLY CHEEZE AND CRACKERS!

LOL, OKAY SO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?

OH AND BY THE WAY, WHATEVER IS GOING TO HAPPEN...**YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER SEEN IT COMING. **

HMHM, GUESS WHAT NO PREVIEW AGAIN (;

**ANNOUNCEMENT #12: **WHOEVER IS MY ** 210TH REVIEWER** WILL RECEIVE A SPECIAL PARAGRAPH

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

DON'T YOU GUYS LUV MY CLIFFY'S 3 (:


	27. Misery

HEY GUYS! I OKAY FIRST OFF, AGAIN IT'S A CRYING CLIFFY. I APOLOGIZE FOR YOU THAT WILL PROBABLY WANT TO HURT ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER (HA-HA) BUT IT HAS TO HAPPEN. LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND, THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO ENJOY THE TWENTY SEVENTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 27**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

My heart skipped a beat because I was scared.

I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for Fitz.

"Hey!" I screamed as a bigger frame hit Fitz as he covered his head trying to prevent his head from getting hit.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get out of my house!" The guy screamed at me.

Part of me wanted to move, but the other part told me that Fitz needed me to stay.

"Clare! Get the fuck out of here! Now!" Fitz screamed.

"No, she's not going anywhere now, she's seen too much," the guy breathed out now realizing what is really going on.

I didn't know what to do, whether to go or stay.

"Please, just don't hurt him," I whispered backing up towards the door as his older brother approached me.

He pinned me up against the door and I saw a shiny object appear from his pocket as he traced a knife across my cheek.

"Now, we wouldn't want this pretty face of yours getting hurt now would we?" He asked.

I gulped as my palms turned sweaty and my heart raced.

At any second he could throw his knife back and jab it into me.

If that was to happen, it was destiny.

"Clare!" Fitz screamed as tackled his brother causing him to fall on the floor.

"Get out of here!" He screamed.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed and tried to pull his brother off of him and he elbowed me in the throat.

He sent me off my feet as I trembled and tried to find ways to breathe.

"Clare! Call the police!" Fitz screamed.

I searched through my pockets and remembered I left it in the fucking hotel.

I gasped, coughing and trying to breathe but my heart was beating really fast.

I turned my head and saw his brother stab the knife right through Fitz's stomach.

My heart stopped as I watched him slowly pull the knife out.

"No…" I whispered as I jumped on his brothers back.

"Get off of him!" I screeched as he stood up and threw me off of him and I hit my head on the edge of the kitchen table.

I rubbed the back of my head and looked down to see blood on my hand.

_"What the fuck is going on?"_ I heard someone ask as I quickly closed my eyes drifting into a sleep…

* * *

**REESE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I rushed into the hospital as quick as I could when I found Eli sitting on the floor with his head buried in his lap. This kid had the worst luck ever. First it was his best friend, and now it was his best friend and his girlfriend.

He had no one else to be with. Clare and Fitz, the two closest people in his life, were both living off life support.

I bent down and rubbed his arm, and he jolted up breathing heavily, fear in his eyes.

"It's alright man, it's just me," I told him.

He relaxed and wrapped his arms around me and whimpered, "I don't know what to do…I had no one else to call, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

I smiled and said, "Eli, it's alright. What happened before, we were both high, don't worry about it."

Eli looked at me, fear and upsetment filled his eyes.

"This is my entire fault…" Eli whispered.

I shook my head, "No man, it's not your fault. You couldn't help that Fitz's older brother was…you know."

He said, "But, I could have prevented Clare being there. She got caught in the line of fire. I put her there…And, I walked into Fitz's house and I was going to ask him what I should do about Clare. I see Fitz lying on the floor, blood everywhere and then my gaze turns to see Clare. She was sitting, leaning against the edge of the kitchen table on the floor. She was unconscious. I dialed nine one one and then, I stroked my fingers through her hair and I looked back at my hands and saw blood. Fitz's brother fucking tackled her against the kitchen table and she hit her head. It was the most...traumatizing thing I've ever seen. The worst part was I was the one who caused it..."

Eli continued to let the tears fall down his face, knowing what he did. His words came out shaky and barely understandable.

"Eli, no you didn't. It wasn't your-."

He got up and screamed, "Yes it was! If I wouldn't have fucking drank that stupid drink at the hotel we would be lying in a bed together. She would be in my arms, breathing on her own, smiling and laughing, but no! No, I had to drink! I am officially the biggest fuck up alive!"

All the people averted their eyes to him as he screamed out his mistakes. "Man shut up!" I screamed.

He stopped crying and his fists clenched and whispered, "Clare is in the hospital, living on life support, breathing off a machine, because of me Reese."

I nodded, he was right.

Clare wouldn't have been walking around alone in the middle of the night if he wouldn't have gotten her mad at him.

"Did you elbow Clare in the throat? No. Did you push her into a kitchen table? No. Eli, all of this wasn't your fault."

I was honestly more concerned for Fitz, because his conditions were worse than hers. But, none the less, they were both on life support. But, it was true; Clare's situation could have been avoided if Eli wouldn't have drank.

"I'm sorry," Eli told me.

"For what?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "For being me."

With those words Eli stormed out of the hospital. I didn't stop him; I just sat down in the hospital, silently waiting for good news…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I banged impatiently on Clare's door.

No answer. Fuck.

Come on, fucking answer.

"Hello!" I screamed. I heard people talking but they weren't going to answer the door.

"Please answer the door!" I screamed, whimpering, from being out of breath from running from the hospital to her house.

Her mother answered the door, with a guy clinging to her body.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I didn't know why, but I thought the least I could do was tell her heartless mother. She didn't care much about Clare. But, a mother that doesn't care has to have some sort of heart. Right?

"I'm your daughters…I was your daughter's boyfriend. She's in the hospital, in critical condition."

Her mouth opened and she asked, "What are you playing a prank of me or something?"

I laughed out pathetically and said, "Clare was right. You are the biggest shit head in the world. When you get your head out of the fucking clouds, and notice that your daughter is in the hospital on life support you can come to the hospital." I walked down her steps, and she called out, "Wait!"

I turned around and hissed, "What?"

She approached me, tears filling in her eyes and said, "My daughter…Clare Edwards…is in the hospital."

She sniffled and I nodded.

But, I didn't want to tell her why, because it was my fault.

"You know nothing about Clare, Ms. Edwards. She's been through a lot and I know all that matters is _him_." She turned to the guy on her steps who flashed her a creepy smile.

She asked, "What are you talking about?"

I said, "Honestly, you would never believe me if I told you what she has been through."

"Tell me, I can handle it. I know what ever happened, was my fault."

I looked away, tears filling my eyes, and said, "Her old boyfriend…was a rapist. Every time you stepped out to go to_ "work"_ he would come over…and assault her."

She covered her mouth, tears escaping her eyes and said, "I didn't know."

I laughed and said, "Because you never gave her acknowledgment that she was even living in your fucking house! I know I'm not one to talk, and I am the biggest asshole alive, but you are…a character."

The guy hollered, "I'll wait for you inside babe!"

She ignored him as he went inside. She looked at me up and down and said, "Did she call the cops yet? Why didn't she do anything about it? If you knew, why didn't you tell someone?"

I said, "It's all taken care of. He was caught…tonight. He's in jail now. But…there was an incident and it was my fault."

She shrieked, "What did you do to my baby?"

I let the tears fall down my face and said, "She hit her head…hard."

Her mother did have a heart of some sort. I never knew.

"Please, just be there for your daughter, because you can try and make up for what you did to her. Try and be what I could never be for her."

She nodded and asked, "Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

I shook my head, "I'm leaving."

She looked at me, questioning my statement in her head.

"I'm sure Clare would want you to be there when she wakes up."

I said, "With all do respect Ms. Edwards, but,I know what's best for Clare, and what's best is if I'm gone. I'll stop by in the morning to say goodbye, that is if she is awake…"

I quickly vanished from her property and rushed back to my house...

* * *

**REESE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I opened my eyes, watching the sun come up, and rubbing my eyes. I looked around and saw that the people that surrounded me when I fell asleep weren't there anymore. I looked around and decided to go up to Fitz's room, maybe he was awake. I passed Clare's room on my way to Fitz's.

I stopped, seeing Eli, holding her hand and spilling his heart out to a person who wasn't even awake. He held a rose in his hand, and a letter.

His hands shook holding hers.

I walked closer to the door, and he quickly jolted up turning to look at me. His eyes had black bags underneath and he looked frazzled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you-." He cut me off holding his hands up and stepped out of the room, looking at me.

"It's okay. I was done anyway. I have to go. I already talked to Fitz, even though, he isn't awake. But, I read that sometimes they can hear you even when they are sleeping. I don't know, it was worth a shot. But, I wrote two letters, one for Clare and one for Fitz. Please give theses to them when they wake up."

He handed me two thick letters, and a rose.

"Give the rose to Clare," he mumbled.

I asked, "Where are you going to go Eli? You're being really stupid right now."

He laughed and said, "I'm going somewhere where no one will ever find me. I'm going a place where Clare will never be able to find me because I know after reading my letter, whenever she wakes up, she'll want to come find me. But, that's the last thing I want to happen because if she finds me, then I could hurt her again. Her life is good, without me. Besides, I want a new chance at life. I want to forget about all of this and just move on. I'm done pissing people off and holding people back."

I shook my head, looking at the letters, noticing he hand written them.

"Man, why can't you just stay here and wait for them to wake up. The doctor said they can wake up at anytime, just wait and stay. She wouldn't want you to go; Clare would want you to stay by her bedside holding her hand, not going away. Do you know what this might do to her?"

Eli looked down and up, "What I'm doing will be worth it. I know what this is going to do her, but, I'm leaving for the better of everyone. I told my parents I was leaving, and you know what they told me…they told me write letters. They don't care I'm leaving and neither will anyone else."

I yelped, "I want you here Eli! How am I going to ask Bianca out one day without you? How is Clare going to get through the night, crying herself to sleep without you? How is Fitz going to live without a best friend? How is-?"

Eli cut me off by placing a hand on my shoulder and said, "I know, for a fact, that where I am going no one could ever find me. No one would even think about it, and that's why I am going there. Please, don't make this harder…than it already is. Guilting me into staying won't make me stay Reese I'm sorry. I've already made up my mind."

I felt tears coming, knowing I wouldn't have a smoking buddy anymore. Eli was always there, even though we weren't best friends, knowing he was leaving was making me upset.

"Will you ever come back?" I asked.

He shook his head, tears falling from his eyes and said, "I don't plan on it. I'm going to stay where I'm supposed to be, forever. I'm doing it for the best of all of us."

I nodded and he walked into Clare's room, whispering something in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. He walked out of the room, pain and hurt coursing through his veins.

"Goodbye Reese," he said as I clung to him.

"I love you man, please give me a call once in a while..." I told him as he let go of me.

He smirked turning around and walking further and further down the hall until he was out of my vision…

* * *

I'm sorry guys, I had to do this to you. It probably put you in a depressing mood. When I wrote it, I almost cried. And, I don't cry often when it comes to writing. But, I try to put myself as the character and get inside there mind and think the way they would think. And, I think in this situation Eli would blame himself, and he would leave for the better of everyone.

So, will Eli ever come back?

Will Clare ever find him?

Will Fitz's live through his emotional trauma?

**WILL CLARE AND ELI EVER GET BACK TOGETHER?**

SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT WILL HAUNT YOUR BRAINS! ha-ha Well, guess you'll just have to keep reading (:

**ANNOUNCEMENT #13:** WHOEVER IS MY **220TH REVIEWER, **WILL RECEIVE A SPECIAL PARAGRAPH (;

** Oh and btw, most of you might think _"oh this is going to be so boring now that Clare and Eli are apart,"_ **no no no**, **definitely not** it will still be INTENSE, Drama filled, and of course Cliffhanger's will be left (;

I love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. You guys are the best! (; Please keep up the reviewing and I will keep up the writing and updating (;


	28. Crushing my world slowly

HEY GUYS! OKAY, SO THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF EH BUT YOU'LL ENJOY IT. IT'S JUST A PETASTAL TO GET TO THE BIG STUFF! ALRIGHT, SO LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE, REVIEW! ENJOY THE TWENTY EIGHTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 28**

**50 HOURS LATER…**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I looked up at the huge sky scrapers.

I was new to this lifestyle, but, I had already picked out a new apartment, that I could afford with a new job at the billions of stores surrounding the apartment. Driving here was the biggest bitch ever. But, I had to pick a place that was far away from Clare, Fitz, Reese, everyone, basically home.

I wanted to go away as far away as possible from the place that made me the horrible person I was today.

The whole way here, I cried and cried like a baby as cars passed me. I couldn't stop thinking about Clare.

I could see her face, reading my letter, crumbling it, and crying herself to sleep.

Leaving her is one of the hardest things I had ever had to do.

Curious people beeped there horn and I rolled down the window as they asked me if I needed medical assistance.

Honestly, I hesitated wanting to be put into a mental institution just so no one could ever see me and I could live a square room.

But, instead I nodded and said I was fine.

Even though, doing this, moving away from everyone was the most heart breaking thing I could ever do.

* * *

**FITZ'S PROSPECTIVE**

My eyes opened, and I felt piercing pain coursing through my body.

"Jesus…" I mumbled looking down and seeing a cast over my chest. I rubbed my eyes, looking at Reese, who was sleeping with Bianca in his arms.

I smiled, but noticed someone was missing.

Where was Eli? Where was Clare? Oh shit, was Clare okay? Did she get hurt? I couldn't remember…I couldn't remember.

Wait, how did I get here again?

I closed my eyes tight, and groaned trying to remember. Oh right! My stupid fucking brother, he stabbed me…he stabbed me. Then, he hit Clare and she…she hit her head. I started crying in my hands, noticing they were bruised and flinched.

"Fuck," I hissed crying.

The girl that I fell in love with…was hurt.

She was probably hurt.

But, Eli would take care of her. He's a good guy.

"He's a good guy," I repeated out loud waking Reese. Bianca turned to the other side and Reese's eyes bulged out of his head as if he was surprised to see me awake.

How long was I asleep?

I looked at Reese and he said, "You're awake."

I nodded and asked, "How long was I out?"

He sighed and said, "About…three and a half days."

What! I was out for three days! I felt like I just woke up from a nap.

"Do you remember what happened to you, Fitz?" Reese asked me.

I nodded and asked, "Where's my brother? Where's Eli? Where's Clare?"

My heart beat rose causing the machine I was connected to to beep loudly.

"Dude, calm down," Reese said.

"I can't! Where are they?" I screamed and nurses rushed in.

"We have to slow his heart down, give me," one of them gestured to the nurse holding a needle.

"No no!" I screamed as I awoke Bianca and Reese dragged her outside.

"Where are they?" I screamed as the fucking lady stabbed me with a needle.

Seconds later, the machines beep became lower and my head felt light.

I fought my eyes to stay open, but I lost as they started to close again.

What happened to Eli? What happened to Clare? What happened?

* * *

**REESE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"He should be awake in a couple of hours or so, when the drug subsides," the nurse told me assuring he was going to be okay.

I nodded, Clare hasn't woken up yet but her mother clung to her bedside every second of the day waiting for her to wake up.

I watched Bianca cry, which I never saw her do.

I sat next to her, in the chair and wrapped my arm around her as she cried into my chest.

"It's alright…he'll be okay," I whispered.

She looked up at me and gulped.

"I'm scared about him, and we still haven't heard from Eli I'm just worried."

I nodded and said, "Eli's fine, trust me."

She looked at me and I said, "Listen you can't tell Clare or Fitz that I know but, Eli left. I don't know where he went, but he gave me two letters to give to Clare and Fitz. But, I can't give it to them until they are out of the hospital because I can't risk them going into cardiac arrest or something. Let's just leave him as missing for now…"

Bianca nodded and said, "You know, I'd rather be here with you…than anyone else right now…"

I smiled, registering what Bianca had just told me.

"Really?" I asked questionably.

She nodded smiling wrapping her arms around my waist holding me tight.

I stroked my fingers through her hair and I whispered, "Me too…"

I closed my eyes falling asleep feeling like…complete.

* * *

**5 DAYS LATER**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

Eli was the first person that came to mind when I opened my eyes.

I looked around my room, searching for him, but he wasn't here.

I felt like I got hit over the head with a ton of bricks. I breathed out, and noticed I had the tubes in my nose. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 2.a.m. on…Friday. Friday!

I have been sleeping for…for eight days.

Oh my god. Where was Eli?

I turned and looked down at my hand.

My mother was holding my hand, sleeping. I pulled it away, causing her to wake up and smile.

I placed my hand behind my head and traced my fingers over stitches on the back of my head. I hissed in pain, not being able to feel anything but pain.

"Sweet heart…you're awake," my mom whispered smiling.

I looked away from her looking out the window remaining speechless.

"I know you're mad at me but please Clare you hit your head really hard and Eli told me-."

I spun my head and said, "You saw Eli. You talked to him. Where is he? Is he on his way? Please call him and tell him to come."

She held onto my hand tighter and said, "Baby, Eli…he can't make it."

I looked at her questionably and thought that Eli really didn't care about me.

Even if we were broken up that night, he couldn't even come to see me.

I let the tears flow down my cheeks and said, "I just want to be alone…"

My mom shook her head and said, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying by your side. You're my number one priority."

I laughed and said, "I was never you're number one priority."

I flinched turning onto my side, facing the window, as the nurses came in and asked me questions that I chose to ignore.

I stared out my window, praying that Eli would walk in at any second…

* * *

WELL, IN THIS CASE PRAYERS WILL NOT WORK FOR CLARE -_-

Oh if you didn't know**, ELI IS IN NEW YORK!**

No preview again (;

I wanted to thank all of you guys who have been reviewing my story, it means a lot to me, even if you just say one word ha-ha.

Thanks for all the support. You're reviews keep my story going!

***Please Review and the next chapter will be up by Monday*** (:

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	29. FeelingAlone

HEY GUYS! SO, I GOT YOUR REVIEWS, LOVED THEM...AS USUAL! WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! IT'S JUST GETTING WARMED UP...ALRIGHT LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY THE TWENTY NINTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 29

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Yes one second, your coffee will be ready soon," I told the teenager getting his coffee.

I have recently found a job at a nearby café. I worked from midnight through eight a.m. every day. It was something that I offered to do. It paid good money, and got me through the night without sleeping. It helped me get through the worst hours of no sleep. I haven't slept since I left Clare. I haven't contacted my parents, even though I have gotten hundreds of texts and calls. I replied one saying I was fine and I have not even turned my phone on since then.

I couldn't stand to see if I got any calls or voicemails or texts from Clare. I couldn't do it. I was drug and alcohol free for a week now, and I planned to keep it this way forever. For some reason, being sober has helped me stay on top of my game and keep alert.

My eyes seemed somewhat blood shot when I looked in the mirror, and my bones were starting to show in my neck due to lack of eating.

I handed the kid his coffee and he smiled at me thanking me. This kid was the only kid who was here at three a.m. every day. And, he always smelled like alcohol and I knew he was probably trying to get over a hangover by downing works for some people, but some nights he would drink at least ten cups.

I sat down, flipping through a car magazine, thinking about Clare. I wiped my tears, knowing she would love the car I was looking at. Snap out of it Eli, you're at work.

"Missing a girlfriend?" The teenager asked pulling me out of an intense stare at the paper in front of me.

"I honestly don't think that's any of your business…" I told him closing the magazine.

"I know the feeling. You feel like you're doing the right thing man. But, you're just fucking you're life up worse than what it already is. You haven't slept in what I could say…five days…and eaten in three."

I said, "Keep this up and I'll call the cops."

I was on shift alone until eight when the girl that ran the place came in to take over and she told me it could get creepy at night and me being the ass I told her I don't care. But, in all reality, I wouldn't care if this kid pulled a knife on me and stabbed me in the heart. Because, I kind of deserved it.

He held his hands up defenselessly and said, "It just looks like you need someone to talk to, that's all."

I didn't have any friends here, but I wasn't going to make friends with a junkie teen. But, looking at this kid was like looking in a mirror.

He got up, placing his money on the counter and he was about to leave when I said, "Her name was Clare. (gulp) Her name is Clare," I whispered causing the guys head to turn around and smile wide.

"Do you want to talk about her?" He asked.

I nodded gulping, "Only if you have time, I don't want to hold you back from going anywhere…"

He laughed as I got him a complimentary coffee, on the house, well on me and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said sitting in the booth with me.

I looked at the teenage boy in front of me.

He looked about sixteen, a little younger than me, but I was working and was on my own. I tried to gather my thoughts knowing I was going to tell a total stranger my life story.

"She was…well she changed my life," I whispered.

He nodded and asked, "What did she look like?"

I smirked, remembering exactly what she looked like.

"She was kind of short, short curly cinnamon colored hair, and these blue eyes that I could never forget. She was like…my angel. Her smile brightened my day no matter how bad it was. I don't know why, but she was always on my mind. And, she still is. But, that's beside the point. Anyway…so she had this thing where whenever she was nervous she would…bite her lip."

I closed my eyes, seeing her standing in front of me, biting her lip as she called my name.

I opened my eyes, seeing the teenage boy sip his coffee and I said, "Its okay if you want to leave, if I'm boring you…"

He laughed and said, "Man, shut up and talk to me. I have nowhere to go because if I did I wouldn't be here listening to you."

I gulped and said, "When she walked, she swayed her hips from side to side, as her curls bounced. Her skin was pale, but it was a beautiful pale. It wasn't ghostly pale, it was beautiful pale. She wasn't just…she wasn't like my past girlfriend. She was Clare. Her personality and looks are beyond words to describe…"

I gulped again looking down at my fingers that were starting to shake.

I needed beer, no Eli, no!

I screamed "no," in my head.

"Did you ever drink before?" He asked me.

"I was addicted to it until…until Clare came along," I told him sighing.

I sobbed starting to cry and he said, "She sounds like some hell of a girl."

I nodded and said, "She was."

I looked up at him and I asked, "Is it true that if you love someone…then you can let them go?"

He smiled, and said, "I'm only sixteen, I don't know anything about love, but what I do know is that you shouldn't be here right now. You should be wherever that girl is."

I laughed and smirked, "It's too late to go back. I've caused too much damage."

He said, "If she was a good person, she would forgive you and give you a second chance."

I smirked, swallowing nervously, and said, "I wouldn't give me a second chance. That's why I don't want to go back."

The teenager in front of me look frustrated by my choice of words and said, "You need to get back on the horse man. You need to stop thinking and do. You need to do what your heart tells you."

He got up and I got up mirroring him.

"What is your heart saying?" He asked.

I said, "I don't know, my heart doesn't fucking talk."

He said, "Well, maybe if you listen to it, you'll hear it."

He took his coffee smiling and said, "I'll be back tomorrow. Remember what I said. See ya tomorrow at two…in the morning."

I watched as he exited the café.

_"Maybe if you listen to it, you'll hear it,"_ those words repeated through my head as silence filled the air…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I was released from the hospital this morning. It was like a sigh of a relief and a strong tension building up in my stomach. I didn't have to go back to school until I was ready. I wasn't in the mood to go back to school due to my confusion with Eli.

I haven't heard from Eli since that night at the hotel.

I broke his heart, and now he was breaking mine.

He was getting back at me, typical Eli.

I laughed knowing that any second he would knock on my house door, flashing me that smirk I always loved.

I waited on my couch, turning the TV. on waiting for him to come.

"Honey, do you want anything?" My mom asked me smiling.

I shook my head, "No mom, I'm fine."

She asked, "What are you doing?"

I sighed, "Watching T.V., and waiting for Eli."

She looked at me and nodded, "Okay, well, I have to go to work but I promise the second I get out I will come straight back home…just me, no men."

I smiled as she kissed me on the forehead leaving.

As I waited for Eli, I texted him asking him where he was and that we needed to talk.

I held my head tight as I felt pain course through it. I got up, picking up my pills for pain. I took two pills, hoping the pain would go away. I had received thirty four stitches in the back of my head from Fitz's brother and a bruised throat. It was harder to breathe sometimes.

I smiled, staring at the blank TV.

Fitz was still in the hospital, and he wasn't allowed any visitors so I couldn't see him.

But, I would see him when that kid Reese would text me and tell me I could. I didn't know Reese, but he knew Eli, and he told me Eli was fine and that he would come around.

So, I would just let Eli think about what happened and he would soon come to his senses and forgive me.

I waited glancing at the door ever so often, a waiting a soft knock on the door.

When he came, I would run into his arms, apologize a hundred times, and place my lips against his soft lips. He would grip me closer to his body with his big cold hands causing me to giggle and cry in happiness.

But, in the meantime…all I could do was wait…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

It's already two a.m. and no show of that kid. Wow, I actually had my hopes up that he would come.

What a loser I am.

I have no one else to talk to then a stranger I didn't know at all at a café.

That guy was believe it or not, the only person that talked to me in an actual conversation since I've been here.

Everyone around here was about business, money, and careers.

All I wanted to do was just blend in and get through life.

Was that too much to ask?

I sat there, flipping through the exact same magazine as before, and remembered my old life.

I remembered spending times with Fitz.

I remembered that time…the time I went fishing with Fitz…

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

"_Man, you can't catch shit," Fitz told me laughing. _

_I sighed, and waited for the fish to get caught on the bait. _

"_Dude, it's not like it's going to come up on it's own…" Fitz told me laughing._

_I laughed and said, "I know…shut up man." _

_He nodded and asked, "So how are you and Julia?" _

_I smiled at him and he got up and screamed, "Whoah! My boy is gettin it in!" _

_Before I could protest, knowing I wasn't "getting it in," Fitz pushed me into the water._

_I opened my eyes under water, watching the fish swim frantically away._

_I came up gasping for air and Fitz said, "Woops."_

"_The least you can do is help me up, douche," I told him._

_He held out a hand and I grabbed it pulling him in with me. _

_When he was clearly under water I hopped up onto the dock and waited for him to come up._

_Fitz came up, gasping for air, and said, "You little shit." _

_I laughed as he sat up next to me and my mother called out, "Here is my two favorite boys." _

_We turned around smiling, and Fitz said, "Hello Mrs. Goldsworthy." _

"_Please, call me CeCe," my mother told him._

_I saw Fitz nod and my mother pulled a camera out from behind her and we both whined not wanting to take a picture. _

"_No mom, come on," I whined. _

"_Come on, just one picture, grab the fishing poles, both of you," she ordered._

_We complied holding the fishing poles, and smiled as my mom flashed the picture of us._

_Once she was done, Fitz trampled me sending me into the water once again…_

**_(END FLASHBACK)_**

I smiled coming out of my flashback when the bell to the door rung, signaling someone had walked in.

I looked up, noting, it was the same kid from every night. I handed him a coffee and said, "On the house."

He nodded, smiling, and said, "I never got your name, what's your name?"

I smiled and held out my hand and said, "I'm Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy."

He held out his hand and said, "Well, Mr. Goldsworthy it's nice to meet you now please continue from where we left off yesterday."

I gulped and asked, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

He shook his head and said, "That would ruin the whole point of telling a stranger your life now wouldn't it."

I nodded, knowing he was right, but I kind of wanted a friend.

And, to have an actual friend, I needed to know their name...

* * *

okay guys, so I got lots of reviews (: The next chapter Clare might or might no find out that Eli is actually gone... (;

I got lots of Reviews last chapter, and I love you guys so I wanted to give you a nice long chapter (: ha-ha.

Okay, well review if you want the next chapter.

**255 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER (;**

Can't believe I'm up to 243 reviews, it's surreal.

I just pinched myself, It's real! (: ha-ha okay so leave reviews!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I posted a _**new story**_ called **"I wish" **It's kind of different, but I think you guys would like it...read and review (:


	30. Why can't I just forget you?

HEY GUYS! SO, I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS COMING UP...SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! AND, PLEASE REMEMBER TO** REVIEW! **LOVE YOU GUYS...PLEASE ENJOY THE 30TH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 30**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

He plopped down at the counter seats and said, "So, I'm listening…"

I nodded and pulled up a chair and said, "Well, I didn't sleep at all today again. I haven't eaten in four days. Doing great."

I laughed out loud and he said, "Here, take this." He pulled out a cereal bar and a banana.

"I don't want it, its fine," I whispered pushing it back.

"Eat it, or I won't listen to you anymore." I opened the cereal bar, and bit into it, feeling complete.

I smiled and he said, "It's not healthy if you don't eat." I nodded and said, "It's not like I don't want to eat, I just don't have an appetite."

He nodded, sipping the coffee, and said, "Drew."

I looked up and asked, "What?"

He said, "My name is Drew."

I nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you." I finished the cereal bar, and basically inhaled the banana.

He said, "Okay, now that you can think clearly, talk. Tell me anything."

I nodded and thought about what to tell him. "I really can't tell you…like I need you to ask questions."

Drew smiled, looking down, and back up.

"Did you ever have sex with her?" He asked.

I shook my head smiling, "No man, but I was close. I was so close. I had her at my fingertips…but, I ruined it. I did exactly what she didn't want me to do, and I ruined our night together and she ended up in the hospital."

His eyes bulged open and I said, "I didn't do anything to her, don't worry. I just, she broke up with me because she smelt the stupid scotch on my breath. I had a problem, I mean I have a problem where when I get nervous, my throat drys up, and I need it. I can't seem to get rid of this problem. But, the thought of sleeping with Clare made me nervous. So, I drank the scotch. Then, she was wandering around at night alone. And, then I guess she made her way past my friend's house and she went inside his house. Spoiler alert, he had an abusive older brother that I never knew he had. Then, she got stuck…she got stuck in between."

I sniffled and said, "It was my fault she was there."

Drew sighed and said, "Man, it sounds like you got a lot of shit on your mind. But, it seems like this girl really cared about you. She just wanted you to be healthy and happy."

I nodded and he asked, "Is she okay?"

I shook my head and I said, "I don't know. When I left her, she was still in the hospital, sleeping. She was on life support."

Drew's eyes bulged open and slapped me across the face.

"What the fuck man?" I asked as I felt as tingly feeling arise over my face.

He said, "Are you fucking stupid? The girl that you supposedly love was breathing off of a machine, and you just left her! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I slammed my fist on the counter and said, "I had no choice! Besides, I am the biggest fuck up known to man. I'm known for fucking up. And, I fucked up everyone's lives. I came here to forget everyone at home, but it doesn't seem like its working considering every time I blink I see her face!"

I stood up and said, "You should go…before I fuck up your life too."

Drew laughed and said, "Dude, I walk around Manhattan at three in the morning and come here, don't you think my life isn't fucked up enough? You can't possibly make my life worse than it already is."

I gulped and said, "I didn't know. Sorry."

He laughed and said, "My mom and dad abandoned me when I was only five, I live with my brother, but he's not so pleasant to be around."

I nodded and he said, "Your problems are just a speed bump in the road. But, unlike me, you can still turn your life around. Just please man you have to go back to her. She completes you doesn't she? She makes you feel better? She makes you feel happy, so, what are you scared of? Huh, what are you scared of?" He screamed over and over again.

My lips quivered and I said, "Falling in love with her, staying in love with her, it scares me. I've never felt like the way I feel with her. She makes me…happy. I'm not used to being happy. I just thought that leaving her would help both of us. I don't have the urge to drink around her, and she doesn't like it when I drink. And, like me the smartass I was, I drank thinking she wouldn't find out. But, she did. I am in love with her, and I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be good enough. I'm just a Junkie, not this perfect knight and shining armor like she expects me to be. She deserves so much better than me, ya know? Like, she doesn't deserve to live with someone who can't put the bottle down. I thought the feelings would go away, and so would the memories. But, they don't. They will never go away. All the memories I have with her run through my mind like a race until the finish line... "

Drew looked up and down at me and said, "Man, pull yourself together. This is what life is about, facing your fears. If that's your fear, face it. And, when you face it attack it and don't hold back."

I sighed and said, "It's not that easy, I can't just pick up my stuff and go back to her now. I probably already fucked up her life by leaving. She's probably depressed and if I went back she probably wouldn't even look me straight in the eye. I wouldn't even look me straight in the eye…"

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

_Twenty two days _without hearing Eli's voice.

_Twenty two days _without seeing Eli.

_Twenty two days _without smelling Eli.

_Twenty two days _without touching Eli.

_Twenty two days_...without Eli.

I haven't moved from this couch since I got home. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept, I haven't moved, unless it was to go to the bathroom.

I waited for Eli to come back and every day when I got up from finally falling asleep due to extreme exhaustion I would smile thinking today would be the day he came back.

The twenty second day was almost up and I heard from Reese that Fitz was out of the hospital, and living with him due to his brother in jail. Reese's parents offered to take custody of Fitz until his birthday. It would be one month until Fitz turns eighteen then he could do whatever he wanted to do. I sighed, watching the clock tick slowly.

Sometimes a tear or two would escape my eyes when I thought about the time that Eli and I made out on this couch. We were so happy. We **_were_ **so happy.

I let the tears fall as I heard a faint knock on the door.

I jolted up, wiping the tears from my eyes, and praying that when I opened this door Eli would be there.

Eli would be standing behind this door, arms open, ready for me.

I missed him so much, and was so happy that he finally was ready to apologize for not seeing me in so long. I opened the door and my mouth went agape.

"Fitz? Reese? What are you doing here?" I asked them as the two boys stared at me.

Fitz had tears filled his eyes and Reese said, "I have been keeping a secret from you two. And, I apologize but that's just how Eli wanted it to be."

"What happened? What's going on? Fitz what is he talking about?" I asked them both as Reese got out a letter and a dead rose out of his pocket and handed it to me shakily.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's from Eli."

I shook my head, "No, no where is he? Why won't he talk to me? Fitz!" I snapped pulling him out of his intense trance.

What the hell was going on?

"Reese! What is that?" I screamed at him.

"Eli…he wanted me to give this to you," he said plainly.

I shook my head, "I don't want that. I don't want a pity letter. I want Eli, where is he? Where the hell is he?"

Fitz said, "Clare shut the fuck up, and take the fucking letter, read it!" I took it out of Reese's hand and Reese said, "Bye Clare."

He quickly disappeared off my stoop and left my property.

"Why don't you go?" I asked Fitz as he stood at my doorstep.

"I want to be here for you...when you're done reading that letter..." he whispered with a hoarse voice.

I walked into my house, sitting myself onto the couch and Fitz sat next to me.

He stared at his fingers nervously, and it kind of reminded me of Eli.

I smiled as I opened the letter shakily in my hands. I didn't know what this was or where Eli was, but I was determined to find out. Why would he do this to me? Why would Eli put me through all of this emotional trauma? Why? I sighed, as my heart skipped a beat. I shakily ripped open the envelope and a bundle of nerves shot through my body sending alarm to my mind. Everything I ever questioned about Eli for the past twenty two days would be answered in this letter and honestly, I was deathly afraid of the answers.

I opened it and started reading it as tears escaped my eyes…

* * *

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK ELI TOLD HER IN THE LETTER?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

(;

**Review (;**

**270 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

By the way...the letter is heart breaking.(But, you will get to read the letter so you can feel the same way as I did when I wrote it ha-ha)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	31. A Light At The End Of The Tunnel

HEY GUYS! SO. HERE IT IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING TO READ...THE LETTER! I KNOW, IT'S NOT IN FORM A REAL LETTER BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I WANTED YOU GUYS TO BE ABLE TO READ IT BETTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I LOVE YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! OKAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRTY SECOND CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 31**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Reese! What is that?" I screamed at him.

"Eli…he wanted me to give this to you," he said plainly.

I shook my head, "I don't want that. I don't want a pity letter. I want Eli, where is he? Where the hell is he?"

Fitz said, "Clare shut the fuck up, and take the fucking letter, read it!" I took it out of Reese's hand and Reese said, "Bye Clare."

He quickly disappeared off my stoop and left my property.

"Why don't you go?" I asked Fitz as he stood at my doorstep.

"I want to be here for you...when you're done reading that letter..." he whispered with a hoarse voice.

I walked into my house, sitting myself onto the couch and Fitz sat next to me.

He stared at his fingers nervously, and it kind of reminded me of Eli.

I smiled as I opened the letter shakily in my hands. I didn't know what this was or where Eli was, but I was determined to find out. Why would he do this to me? Why would Eli put me through all of this emotional trauma? Why? I sighed, as my heart skipped a beat. I shakily ripped open the envelope and a bundle of nerves shot through my body sending alarm to my mind. Everything I ever questioned about Eli for the past twenty two days would be answered in this letter and honestly, I was deathly afraid of the answers.

I opened it and started reading it as tears escaped my eyes…

_Dear Clare,_

_Clare, I know reading this might break your heart but I want you to know I feel the same way as I write this. _

_You might see wet spots on this letter, and it's from my tears that keep falling down my face. Just ignore it._

_I'm sorry I had to leave you this way. But, this was my only chance to get away. I need to get away from me. Please, do not blame me doing this to you on yourself. You did nothing. You did absolutely nothing Clare. You are amazing and beautiful and talented in every way possible. But, me doing this to you, breaking your heart, is all my fault. You did nothing to cause this to happen. It is all me._

_I know that what I did to you over the past two months were intense. We got through hard times together, and that's why I probably won't forget you, ever. _

_I took a picture of you with me to where I am going. I need it...for memory I guess. __I don't want you to find me Clare._

_Please, when you are done reading this, just move on with your life. You are going to be somebody Clare whether it be an astronaut, president, bungee jumper, or even a scientist. You will go somewhere, and I don't want to hold you back._

_ I am leaving for the better of both of us. _

_You will move on, marry a rich man, and live the lifestyle that you deserve._

_ Clare, you are too good for a Junkie like me. _

_I broke your heart once, and I am not afraid of doing it again. _

_In fact, that is exactly what I am doing._

_I know that you might cry yourself to sleep for a long time, and I have to live with the guilt of causing it. But, I want you to know that I will never forget you and you will always have a place in my heart. I probably will never see you again, and that is what I look forward to. I look forward to a life of depression and loneliness._

_ It is what God wants to happen. God has a plan for you Clare and I'm not going to get in the way of his plan. _

_G__od is the only thing I have now and I plan on giving him what he wants. _

_We aren't meant to be together Clare._

_ We weren't meant to be. _

_When I met you at the grocery store that day, it wasn't supposed to be. It was a mistake. I apologize for leading you on, and trying to pretend to be someone I am clearly not. _

_I hope that one day you'll forgive me for doing this to you. But, if you don't, it's okay because you're never going to see me again anyway. _

_I promise you that. And, I intend on keeping that promise._

_ Please, take the rose and watch it die as it represents our relationship. Slowly but surely, it will die...just like our relationship._

_ The feelings will go away, the butterflies in your stomach will disappear, and you're heart won't skip a beat when you think of me._

_All of this stuff that happens when you think about me or see me will slowly leave your head._

_ I hope that you will be able to move on and be a great, strong, independent woman that I know you are. I loved you Clare Edwards and will do anything in my power to stay far away from you._

_ I'm not doing it for some bull shit explanation as to "protect you" or any of that._

_I am staying away from you because I care so much about you Clare. You have no idea, and I want you to live your life to the fullest without me holding you back. I've had enough of holding people back and finally things are being set straight. This is how it's supposed to be._

_ Even though I won't ever forget about you, I can't be around you because if I ever saw you again, I couldn't explain this letter ever._

_ So, whenever you think about me, read this letter, and remember how much of an asshole I am._

_ Please Clare, forget me._

_-Eli._

* * *

Tears dripped down my face and I gulped, "He left."

Fitz wrapped his arms around me as I trembled.

"No…no…" I whispered sniffling and said, "He can't be gone Fitz."

Fit stroked his fingers through my hair as I trembled in his arms. "He's gone Clare…he's gone," he whispered.

I clung to Fitz, crying, and crying not knowing what to do or what to say.

All I could do was...cry.

"How could he do this to me?" I asked wheezing through tears looking at Fitz.

"I don't know Clare. I don't know…" He whispered.

I gripped Fitz tighter, knowing he was my only friend I had, he was it.

Eli had left me, but I was never going to forget Eli.

I couldn't.

Now, the only thing I worried about was finding him.I got up and Fitz looked at me.

"I'm going to find him," I told Fitz.

"Where do we start?" He asked.

I looked at him, with shaky hands, gripping onto the letter. "I have…no idea."

I whimpered wrapping my arms around Fitz crying…

* * *

...

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Forty two days without Clare, and counting," I mumbled to Drew.

"When are you going back to her?" He asked me.

I shook my head, cleaning one of the tables and said, "Never, remember I told you what I wrote in that letter. I told her I'd promise that she would never see me again. And, I plan on keeping it that way."

Drew laughed and said, "Well, you know all you've been doing for the past Forty two days was mope around here and think about her! So, why not be with her?"

I said, "Drew, I'm serious I don't need this right now. She has no idea where I am, and I want to keep it this way alright. My life is great, and I am sure her life is great. I'm happy okay? I'm happy."

Drew laughed and said, "Man no you're not. You look like you haven't had a good time in a long time. Why don't we go to a club or something? You would be back in time when the girl comes in. Come on man, we can just get a drink and leave."

I said, "I promised myself I wouldn't drink."

He said, "Then just go somewhere besides this fucking café and your apartment! It's ridiculous being trapped in this café all the time! It'll drive you insane!"

I screamed at him, "I am already insane! I am insane! I'm not normal okay Drew! I'm crazy!"

I dropped a coffee mug on the floor and cursed.

"Fuck, look what you made me do," I hissed grabbing a broom to clean it up.

"Listen, I don't need some kid around her nagging me and telling me what I should and shouldn't do," I hissed at him wanting him to just leave. Drew walked to the door and gripped onto the door handle and sighed turning around pointing a finger at me.

"You know last time I checked, you were a kid too."

I laughed and said, "Just go."

Drew said, "Listen shit head if you don't want to fix your mess I will!"

I hissed, "Drew! You better not fucking do anything to ruin this or I'll fucking find you, and kill you."

Drew smiled and asked, "What do I have to lose?"

Before I could protest he darted out of the café. I couldn't leave the café, so I just stood, gripping the broom in my hand and sighing.

"Jesus Christ…" I breathed out looking down at the floor…

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

Today was my first day back to school. I don't know if this was a bad thing, or a good thing, but I only had Fitz by my side. I looked to my right and up at the school.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I don't know."

I walked into school, slowly, and felt pain in the back of my head. Even though the stitches had come out, I still had a burning feeling in the back of my head.

I walked slowly to my locker. I stared at my locker, and the one next to it.

"That locker…was Eli's…" I whispered.

People stared at me, glared at me, and questions escaped their lips.

"Come on Clare, just get your books and I'll bring you to class," Fitz told me nudging me.

I stared at his locker, and a tear fell from my cheek.

"I didn't know coming back to school would be so…hard," I whispered starting to cry.

I grabbed my books and jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Ali," I whispered.

I turned to her and she said, "Clare I'm sorry about Jason, I didn't know he was…I didn't know he was you know a-." I finished her statement and said, "Rapist, yeah I know."

I slammed my locker and Ali asked, "Do you forgive me?" I turned around and said, "Ali, I don't care about that. I have bigger problems to think about."

I glanced at Fitz and left Ali's side. I didn't have time to worry about Ali. I forgave her a long time ago; I just didn't care about her. I couldn't care about anybody but Fitz, Eli, and my mom.

Fitz walked me to my first class and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hang in there Clare," he whispered.

I nodded and said, "You too."

He laughed and said, "So, we can get a coffee at the dot later?"

I nodded and walked into my first class.

People stared, people questioned, and people frowned.

_"Sorry about Jason, who would have known"_ and _"Sorry about Eli,"_ were the only things people told me throughout the day…

* * *

I sat in the Dot, opening my laptop, and going to check my emails. I looked at my emails and looked up smiling when Fitz walked into the Dot.

He sat down across from me, and our knees touched.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Great," I told him sarcastically smiling at him.

I rubbed my eyes as due to being over exhausted thinking about Eli and trying to live through insomnia.

Peter handed me two coffees and I downed mine as Fitz gently sipped his.

I laughed and he said, "That's good."

I logged into my account and my eyes bulged open looking at an unknown email.

"_To: Clare Edwards2468_

_From: You'll never know who this is123 _

_Body: I know you don't know me, but I know him and so do you."_

I downloaded the attachment and saw a picture of Eli.

He had a café shirt on. I leaned in, analyzing the name of the cafe on his shirt.

I spit my coffee out and Fitz laughed, "Clare what the fuck!"

I smiled and said, "We might have a lead on Eli."

* * *

ha-ha, oh mean cliffy! (: Once Again

lol alright well, who thought the letter was touching? AND who thought that I shouldn't have left off where I did? (:

Alright, so **Review (:**

**295 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (: **

**I DON'T REMEMBER WHO ASKED ME THIS QUESTION, BUT I KNOW I GOT A REVIEW ASKING IF THEIR WOULD EVER BE A SQUEAL TO THIS STORY, AND I HONESTLY DO NOT KNOW YET. I HAVEN'T EVEN ENDED IT YET. BUT, I WILL LEAVE ON A CLIFFHANGER AS USUAL.(LOL) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	32. Uncomfortable Silence Fills The Air

HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT'S A FILLER, SO IT WON'T BE THE BEST...BUT I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT ONE WILL BE...LET'S JUST SAY YOU'LL BE PISSED AT THE WAY I ENDED IT! LMFAOO (; ALRIGHT IN THE MEAN TIME PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRTY SECOND CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 32**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I blasted my music as I swept the floors.

I haven't seen Drew since our fight. I honestly felt bad about yelling at him.

He was my only friend and now I don't have any friends.

I stopped sweeping when a girl, soaking wet, with freezing purple lips walked into the café.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She smiled, with chattering teeth and said, "One coffee please."

I nodded and grabbed her a hot coffee. I handed her the steaming coffee and she handed me the three bucks. It was quiet, as I swept the floor, until I heard a whimper.

Oh no, crying girls, please stop.

Please.

It reminded me of Clare.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

I got closer to her trying to see if she was okay. I heard a whimper and got closer to her face trying to make her look up.

Her hands shook and she looked up at me and said, "Kiss me."

"What?" I asked really confused.

She viciously got closer to me crushing her lips against mine.

This was the first "kiss" since Clare.

"What the hell!" I screeched moving pushing her cold body away from me.

She smiled touching her lips, looking down, then up at me smiling.

She said, "Sorry," and quickly ran out of the café.

Weird.

Just plain...weird.

I really have to stop working at night.

This is so bad, I hate people now. I looked to my right and saw Drew running in the rain.

He ran right past the café.

I got confused, why wouldn't he come in? Did we really have that bad of a fight?

Then, I saw two guys running after him.

I looked around me and growled.

Am I really going to help this kid?

Yes.

I dropped my broom and darted outside into the alleyway and followed them.

Drew was cornered,"Guys, I don't have your money, I'm sorry!" he pleaded out to them.

"I'm sorry Drew, you know what the consequences are," one of the guys whispered.

I walked closer and Drew's eyes bulged.

"Eli," he whispered.

Both guys turned around and I lunged at the bigger one punching him in the face. Drew slammed against the smaller frame and punched him repeatedly.

I was wheezing and out of breath, leaving the guy on the ground, begging for his mom.

I got up, walking away from the scene knowing that Drew was safe. I walked away, smirking, knowing I haven't done that in so long.

It felt good to get out my anger.

I walked back into the café and I heard the bell ring.

Drew came in, smiling and said, "Man that was awesome! You were awesome! The way you tackled him to the ground…that was so cool!"

He laughed knowing he won the fight.

"Yeah, it was just a onetime thing," I said sighing taking off my shirt because it was soaking wet.

Drew looked at me, with his mouth agape.

"You look hot," Drew said.

I smirked, "Um…not to give you the wrong idea Drew…" He laughed and said, "Oh no, I'm not gay. I just think you got a nice body."

I nodded and placed my sweater on feeling uncomfortable.

"Does this mean we are back to being friends?"I asked him.

He nodded and then placed his hand behind his head and said, "Well, I don't know because I kind of did something that you probably wouldn't want me to do."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What could you have possibly done? I mean besides telling Clare where I was. But, you can't find her so I don't think you could have done anything that bad."

He laughed and said, "See the funny thing is…um…it wasn't that hard to find her."

My eyes bulged and said, "Drew no you fucking didn't. You didn't…"

I whined _"you didn't"_ over and over again.

I gripped my hair in my hands and asked, "You didn't say anything to her right? What was the worse you could do? Jack off to her profile picture?"

He said, "Or…give her a picture of you at the café…with your work shirt on..."

Anger rose through my body starting to course through my veins.

"No. You. Fucking. Didn't."

Drew sighed and I said, "Get the fuck out of here."

He said, "Dude, free country."

I said, "Don't dude me! The least you can do is just get the fuck out of here. You just ruined my life Drew! Do me a favor and fuck off."

He got up slowly and said, "I was just trying to help you."

I said, "Well, yeah thanks for_** helping **_me ruin my life."

He mumbled, "Sorry," exiting the café.

I sat on a stool, crying, not knowing what to do.

My plan to stay away from Clare was slowly coming to an end because of Drew...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Yeah, give me two seconds, I got my bags packed," I told Fitz closing my phone as he waited in his car outside.

We located Eli.

He works in a café in Manhattan.

I dropped my bag in front of my mom and she started crying.

"Mom, I'll be back," I told her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me.

"This boy better be worth it," she whispered kissing me on the forehead and I said, "Trust me, he is."

I said, "I'll text you through the whole trip."

She nodded and I walked out holding my bag.

I would miss two days of school, but it was worth it. I had to find Eli. I packed the letter and the dying rose in my bag. I needed to tell him everything. I planned on throwing myself at him trying my best to get him to take me back.

And if that didn't work, I would go with plan B.

But, I haven't figured out plan B yet.

I couldn't stand this **_"we shouldn't be together," and "we aren't meant to be,_**" and all that shit anymore.

We belonged together….and I planned on making that happen.

* * *

...50 HOURS LATER...

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sat in my apartment, in my chair, in front of the T.V. I stared at the blank screen, my eyes blood shot, waiting for Clare.

I knew she was coming, she found me, what the point in running away from life.

I tried and failed.

Running away was pointless now.

There was no way to escape my home life; it would always catch up with you.

I sat nervously tapping my fingers and I closed my eyes. I suddenly drifted off into a sleep. I held my head up with my hand leaning on the arm of the chair.

I jolted up when I heard a loud bang on the door.

"Eli! Eli it's me Drew! Open up! I know you're in there!" I got up lazily, rubbing my eyes, and un locked my door to see Drew.

"Man, please can I come in?" Drew asked.

I didn't even question how he knew where I lived. I nodded leaving the door open as he walked inside.

"Nice place you got here," Drew told me.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked Drew.

He smiled and said, "It's more of who did I want to show you."

I glanced to my left to the open door and saw Clare standing before me, tears filling her eyes.

She forced a smile through her tears and said, "Hi Eli."

I gulped nervously and Drew said, "I'm going to go."

He quickly walked out of the apartment and left Clare and I standing in awkward silence.

She asked, "Can I come in?"

* * *

WILL ELI LET HER IN?

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER -_-

**300 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **

Like/dislike this chapter? It was really a filler chapter (:

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	33. It's you

HEY GUYS! SO, I HAD A VERY CRAPPY DAY, BUT I STILL PROMISED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER! **_PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS, THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL BETTER (;_** ALRIGHT, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...THE REUNITING OF ECLARE! PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRTY THIRD CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 33**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

Drew quickly walked out of the apartment and left Clare and I standing in awkward silence.

She asked, "Can I come in?"

I hesitantly nodded as she walked inside and shut the door behind her. I didn't know what to say, but that's because their wasn't anything I had to say.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" She asked with a hoarse voice.

I sighed and said, "You found me."

I smirked at her and she looked disappointed.

"What did you expect Clare? What did you expect to get out of this surprise visit? That you would come here and we would just go back to where we left off. We're over. Coming here wouldn't change anything. That's why if you just listened to what I wrote in the letter-."

She cut me off throwing her arms in the air and threw the letter I poured my heart out to her in...on the floor right in front of my feet.

Treating it...like dirt.

"Eli! Don't you ever bull shit our relationship in some fucking letter! I loved you, and I still do and that's why I had to come here! I wasn't going to base our relationship on your drinking problem! I don't want to live without you Eli, that's why I came here. I don't want to dwell on the past anymore! After I left you in the hotel that night, I went searching for you Eli. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have over reacted like I did that night. It was beyond my control and I just wanted that night to be special. Without drinking. This is ridiculous, I just…I just want things to go back to the way they were that's all…" She started crying covering her mouth.

I sighed and said, "They can't."

"Why not?" She screamed asking me.

I screamed back at her, even though I knew shouldn't have, "Because I've changed! You've changed! We've changed! There is no going back anymore! What's in the past stays in the past, forever!"

She shook her head, looking down, and I said, "Remember that quote that you told me when we broke up back at the hotel. You told me…you told me that when you really love someone then you can let them go. That's what I did Clare. I did that for you. For us."

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes and said, "You ruined me, that's what you did Eli. When I found out you weren't at the hospital when I woke up, I waited for you. I stayed home, staring at the door for days! I called and called and you never answered. You put me in the biggest depression of my life. I thought you were going to march in through my house door and apologize, but you didn't. Then, instead I get a knock on my door from Reese who hands me a letter Eli. I wanted you, not the letter! I waited for you, but you never came."

I turned around stroking my fingers through my hair in frustration and groaned.

"Well, someone has no fucking life that you had to wait around for me!" I screamed at her.

Her hands turned into fists and she screamed, "You were my life Eli! And, you just left! And, you didn't even say goodbye, you just told me in a stupid letter that meant nothing!"

I said, "Oh, oh, I poured my fucking heart out on a paper that meant nothing to you! So, I guess our relationship meant nothing to you!"

She sighed again, getting more aggravated as the seconds passed.

"That's not what I said Eli," she mumbled.

I raised my voice again and said, "That's what if fucking sounded like!"

Her hands tightened in a fist formation and I asked, "What are you going to hit me Clare? Hit me!" I screamed the words out as she just stood there, staring at me, tears falling from her face and her fists clenched.

"You're such an asshole! What's wrong with you? You're so...heartless!" She screamed out at me banging her fists on my chest.

Heartless.

At this moment, my heart stopped as the woman I was deeply in love with had called me...heartless.

She was out of breath, wheezing through her tears banging on my chest. She pounded my chest, as if she was getting back at me from the time that we weren't together. I grabbed her fists and she glared up at me.

"Are you done?" I asked her tears filling my eyes.

She ripped her fists away from my grip and said, "I was so stupid to think_ you_ would just sweep me off my feet and tell me you love me again..."

She backed away from me and I nodded.

"If you loved me so much, then why did you go Clare? That night! Why did you go?" I screamed asking her and I continued, "If you would have just listened to what I wrote in that letter you would have obviously understood that...this was over."

The words I was saying hurt me. So, I could just imagine what it was doing to her.

She shook her head and said, "I thought you would…want me."

I stroked my fingers through my hair. Clare was definitely not making this easy for me, at all.

"Clare, listen to me okay. On the count of three…you are going to turn away from me and walk out through that door with a smile on your face. You're going to forget all about me. When I close the door behind you, you won't look back. You'll look straight ahead to your bright future...away from me."

I didn't want to do this, but I had to do it.

"One," I whispered. She backed away slowly and hesitantly.

"Two," I whispered my lips quivering.

I didn't want to let her go. I stared into Clare's eyes and I forgot what number came after two.

I sighed and smirked.

We both said, "Three."

No one moved.

I stared into her eyes that gleamed back into mine.

We stared intently at each other, not saying a word.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Clare whispered.

I didn't take my eyes off her lips waiting for her to talk.

"Why can't you just listen to me? Why can't you just live the way god wants you to live? Why can't you accept your destiny?" I asked her quietly so she would listen intently. She stepped closer to me, causing me to take a step back not wanting her to get any closer because if she did than I would attack her with my lips.

"Eli, I want to live my life the way I want to, not the way God does or stupid destiny. If God didn't want me to be with you, I wouldn't have been with you. We would have never met. We would have never decided to be together. Eli we have something…something so strong that nothing should ever break us apart."

I closed my eyes tightly, wanting to open them and be somewhere else.

"Clare…" I whispered shaking my head.

"We aren't meant to be together."

Tears escaped her eyes and she said, "We are."

* * *

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Wow…so you're the one that put up with Eli this whole time?" I asked Drew, the kid I just met who sent Clare the unknown picture of Eli.

We sat next to each other in the café that Eli worked at.

He nodded and said, "Yeah man, I mean it was like, we were destined to meet or something."

Okay, this guy was giving me the wrong vibe.

I traced my fingers over the coffee cup and said, "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for helping Clare out. She's a good person, and Eli just needs to see what he has is standing right in front of him ya know."

He gestured his hands out to me, causing my eyes to bulge and honestly feel really uncomfortable.

"He was so, frustrated. It was as If he was trapped inside his body. He was fighting with himself the whole time he was here…"

I sighed laughing and asked, "Man, do you have a life?"

He nodded and said, "Yes I'm in high school."

My expression dropped and I said, "Well, thank you again I hope you have a good life."

I couldn't take talking to this guy.

He made me feel really uncomfortable.

And was giving me these facial expressions that disturbed me to no end.

I stood up and I held out my hand so he could shake it and we would go our separate ways, but, instead he wrapped his arms around me and started to cry, "I'm just so happy everything turned out good for him."

I nodded and awkwardly unwrapped his grip on me.

"Okay, well I'm going to go to the library and wait for Clare to call me to pick her up or just update me on what's going on. So, I guess this is good bye."

Before I could leave he asked, "Oh, can I come with you?"

I smiled and laughed, and then stopped noticing he was serious.

"No I really just want to be alone," I told him honestly.

"What are you going to do? Masturbate in the science and technology section?"

I shook my head, eyebrows raised, and said, "Man you really need to just…chill out and grow a dick or something."

I held my hand out and said, "Thanks again for all your help."

He nodded and said, "My pleasure."

I walked out of the café mumbling **_"creep" _**under my breath.

Jesus Christ, what I do to keep Eli and Clare together.

I sighed, smiling, praying that Clare and Eli are working out their disagreements right now…

* * *

I know, before you complain, short chapter -_- lol

OH, SO, DO YOU GUYS HATE ME? LOL (; Anyways let's just say the next chapter will be a...SURPRISE! (:

Um, okay so **WHOEVER LEAVES ME THE LONGEST REVIEW WILL RECEIVE A ONE WORD HINT WHICH WILL GIVE AWAY THE WHOLE SURPRISE! **

**320 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	34. All you need is love

HEY GUYS! LISTEN, FIRST OF ALL, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR DELAY OF THE UPDATE. DUE TO OVER AMOUNTS OF HW, DISTRACTIONS, ETC IT WASN'T IT'S BEST. SO, I NEEDED AN EXTRA DAY TO...WHAT YOU CALL MAKE THIS CHAPTER "ABSOLUTELY PERFECT" WHICH INCLUDES **SADNESS/HAPPINESS/EXCITEMENT/DEPRESSION** IN ONE CHAPTER. DO YOU DOUBT ME? I HOPE NOT! PLEASE, ENJOY THE THIRTY FOURTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 34**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"How could you say that? How could you say we aren't meant to be together?" I asked him, my lips quivering in disappointment.

"Clare, I'm trying to tell you the truth," he said getting frustrated at me as he continued to hurt me even more, "You have to pull you're head out of this fucking romance fantasy you live in Clare."

"So, what you're saying is everything we did together. All the time we spent together, meant nothing to you!" I screamed at him.

Eli threw his hands in the air and screamed, "No Clare! I didn't fucking say that!"

I screamed back at him, giving him what he was asking for, a taste of his own medicine. "Well, it pretty much fucking sounded like it Eli. You are saying that the truth is that what we did together, everything we ever did, meant nothing to you!"

He shook his head, and banged his right fist against the wall causing me to jolt.

He stroked his fingers through his hair and said with a shaky voice, "Everything we did together…whether it was just talking to you, kissing you, to being in the Ravine van that night, to sharing secrets about each other. Every single thing we did together meant the world to me."

"Then why are you being so fucking difficult Eli?" I screeched as he just sighed.

He bit his lip, and tried to find words to fight with me.

"Come on Eli, say it! All you want to do is fight with me, I'm waiting."

"Clare! I don't want to fight with you, you're just making this extremely difficult to say goodbye! I knew it was going to be hard to let go of you, that's why I wrote the letter so we wouldn't have to do this.I knew that...you would put up a fight and that's why the letter was just easier because we saved the argument."

I sighed, placing my hand on my hip, and said, "What if...I don't want to say goodbye Eli?"

His voice cracked turning lower and more hurt."Clare...my dad told me something when I was little, before he died, when I went to my mom and dad's wedding..." his voice sounded cracked and high due to his tears streaming down his cheeks and holding back sobs.

"He told me that if you love someone, you can let them go..." he whispered.

I gulped, tears pouring down my face as Eli looked at his feet with his hands dug into his pockets nervously. Eli looked up, his eyes beat red and puffy from crying, "And that, if it comes back to you, its yours forever. And...if it doesn't, then it wasn't meant to be."

My heart skipped a beat knowing he was talking about me.

Eli gulped and he whispered, "I don't want to fight anymore Clare..."

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked him tears falling down my cheeks.

He shook his head and leaned forward toward me pressing his lips against mine. Eli's tears dripped down to his lips, as did mine. Our lips locked, tears sealing with a kiss. I kissed him back, sliding my tongue into his mouth. Tears dripped from my eyes as I missed the feeling of Eli. I missed his touch, his voice, his eyes, his hair, his ears, his everything.

Even when we were screaming at each other, I enjoyed it, just because I could hear his voice.

Eli pulled away from my lips slowly to touch my flushed face with the color of pink.

Eli used his thumb to wipe the tears from my cheek and I shivered at his touch.

"Does this mean that…does this mean that we are back together? Because…I really can't live with you anymore," I whispered.

He shook his head, his forehead touching mine and I pulled back.

"Why can't we be together?" I asked my voice turning hoarse from all of this upsetment.

He smirked and said, "I can't be with you...because I can't show you how much I love you Clare. I can't give you the lifestyle of a queen that you deserve. I can't buy you jewelry, or fancy clothes, or heels, or any of that stuff. I can't. I can't give you that Clare, and it upsets me, that you feel obligated to stick around a guy like me, when you can be somewhere else, somewhere much better than with me."

I inched towards him, and said, "Eli, I don't need all that stuff. I don't need clothes or jewelry, or any of that stuff."

"Then, what do you want?" Eli asked.

I smiled, and sniffled, "You."

Eli inched closer to me, as I looked down at my feet, afraid of eye contact. Afraid of what he would say next. Afraid of what he would do next.

"Clare, if we grew old, if we separated, if we moved from two different parts of the world, if you got shipped off to space. No matter how far away you are from me, their will always be once thing...one thing that will remain the same," Eli whispered, his breath hitching towards the end.

"What's that?" I asked him my lips quivering not wanting to know the answer.

He smirked, tears dripping over his curved lips and said, "How much I love you."

"I'm really tired of fighting Clare..." he whispered.

Eli lunged at me, backing me up against the door and placing his hands at either side of my face, cornering me.

I breathed out, my chest heaving from fighting with Eli. I touched the buttons on Eli's shirt and slowly un buttoned them.

"I'm really…tired of fighting," I whispered looking up at Eli's green eyes.

He nodded, biting his lip and said, "I just want to be with you Clare…I want to stay here forever..."

I nodded and kissed his lips, biting his bottom lip. We frantically kissed each other, losing control and not giving a fuck. I smiled as I placed both of my hands on Eli's chest. I quickly discarded the unnecessary shirt.

He got really skinny from the last time I saw him but he was still healthy looking. I glared at his chest, eyeing his body and taking mental pictures loving every part of his upper body.

Eli lifted my chin up, to keep me from staring at his upper body and crashed his lips against mine. Eli breathed out, removing my jacket, and I heard it hit the floor.

This was really happening Clare. I sighed, make it memorable. All I intended doing today was going here, and making amends, but this just made every thing a hundred times better.

"I love you Clare…" he whispered, his hot breath on my ear, sending chills up my spine.

"What's that?" I asked teasingly as my tears soon stopped.

He pulled away to look into my eyes and said, "I love you Clare."

I nodded and said, "Show me how much you love me."

* * *

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

I fought my eyes to stay awake as I read the newspaper in the library. I was hovered over a lamp and trying to read.

But, due to driving all day and all night I was exhausted. I could barely function. I think If someone told me that they would give me one hundred million dollars if I told them what two plus two was...I couldn't give them the right answer.

I placed my shoulders on the table leaning my head on my hands preventing me from my face falling onto the table.

No call from Clare, so I assumed she was okay.

No texts what so ever. No calls. No contact.

It was a shame I had fallen in love with a girl who had her heart set on one person. And, that person just had to be my best friend.

Knowing that you're the back up guy, that will never get the girl, just made me feel like total shit.

I fought my eyes to stay open as I saw the words to the paper go blurry and soon turn pure black.

I shut my eyes, sighing, feeling safe.

This was the first time since I really slept, well, since Clare's house.

I wasn't a fan of Reese's house because his parents always fought down stairs and sometimes they would become physical but Reese would always sleep through it. But, in this library, it was silent. I could only hear myself think.

I looked down at my clock, and the clock stroke midnight.

"Happy Birthday Fitz," I mumbled sighing not looking forward to a lonely birthday...again...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE **

He moved his lips to my neck, biting and twisting the skin. I breathed out as he gripped my thighs in his huge hands.

"Eli…" I moaned.

I jumped into his arms, kissing his neck as he carried me to his bed.

Eli gently lowered me down onto my back, keeping our lips locked.

I pulled away gasping for air, and Eli asked, "Is this really going to happen?" I licked the corner of my lips and said, "Only if you want it to."

Eli raised his right eyebrow leaning in to kiss me on the lips. His cold hands brushed against my thighs, causing me to shudder underneath him.

I gripped my fingers on his belt buckle and he pulled away, glaring into my eyes, and said, "I think I owe you something first."

Eli's shaky fingers started to un button my jeans and smirked as he kissed my exposed skin. I tilted my head back, loving the feeling of his lips against my skin.

"You're cold…" Eli whispered.

I smiled and said, "Then make me warm…"

He nodded, kissing my neck and his fingers came in contact with the hem of my shirt. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I never really had sex with anyone besides Jason and I never wanted Jason so I was new to this.

I was new to truly wanting someone's body. This was an experience I've been waiting for, and I'm just glad Eli was the guy I get to live it out with.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked glancing into my eyes and I shook my head, "Nothing…I'm just happy."

He smirked and kissed my neck, and I leaned up preventing him from kissing me.

I threw my shirt over my head and threw it to the ground.

"Edwards strips?" Eli questioned his face turning red.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "Only for you."

Eli and I sat there, in that moment, embracing each other. We didn't want to pull away. We didn't want to let go again. Because, the last time we let go, it was a catastrophe. I smiled, closing my eyes and trying to get through my head that this was happening. And, it wasn't because it was supposed to, it was because it's meant to be.

Eli kissed my neck and rubbed my back as he came in contact with my chest. His head sat comfortably in the crook of my neck, twisting and playing with my pulsing vein.

I could feel Eli's heart beating quickly against my chest. Our bodies were so close, but we weren't close enough.

As if Eli read my mind he gripped the hook to my bra behind my back and looked me in the eyes to make sure I was okay with it. I gulped and nodded.

When he unclasped my bra I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction at all. I heard my bra hit the floor and I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest, that's how fast it was beating. The feeling Eli gave me, made me feel like I was going to have a heart attack. Eli always made me nervous, and I felt doing this with him was right, but it was giving me an anxiety attack at the same time.

Eli's hand traced the side of my face and said, "Clare, I'm not going to bite you…open your eyes."

I fluttered my eyes open slowly and saw his eyes clash with mine. Eli's placed his right hand over my beating heart which caused it to beat faster. It was so quiet in his apartment that you could hear a pin drop. All you heard was us breathing.

"Clare it's me, not Jason, it's me…" he whispered assuming I would think he would be Jason.

I wrapped my right arm around his neck pulling him closer to me and I whispered, "It was always you Eli…" I smiled and giggled at him as he groped my breast when our lips locked. I breathed out when our lips separated and re connected as I reached for Eli's belt.

Eli leaned in to brush his hips against me and I moaned into his throat feeling his extremely large hard on.

"Clare please don't do that…" Eli told me breathing out.

I asked, "Why? You don't like it."

He shook his head and said, "I really…like it."

When he finished his sentence I arched my back against him and he groaned out leaning back down to crush his lips against mine.

I smiled against his smirking lips and I asked, "Can we...please just do it, I really…can't take waiting."

Eli was a very smart boy, he didn't have to be told twice.

He nodded and I fumbled with his belt buckle as he unzipped my pants.

Before we knew it all our clothes were on the floor and it was just Eli and I, nothing keeping us apart.

No people, no clothes, it was just us.

Eli was hovering over me, and I breathed out and Eli asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Clare, are you sure?" The tip of Eli's cock pressed up against my entrance and he said, "You can still back out."

I crushed my lips against Eli's, shoving my tongue inside his mouth and pulled back as I asked, "Is that good enough insurance for you?" Eli nodded gripping my breast and slowly entering me.

Eli crushed his lips against my neck, slowly placing loving kisses on the crook of it. I moaned when he entered me, and backed out slowly. Eli continued his motions as I gripped onto his back, clawing at it by force of habit, causing him to groan.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I cried in the crook of his neck. He was doing so good, and he was calm, so I just wanted to continue even though it hurt.

I sniffled and Eli moved back, causing our eyes to collide and he said, "Clare, what's wrong?Am I hurting you?Why didn't you tell me to stop? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

I placed my fingers over his lips and said, "I'm fine. Just continue."

Eli placed his hand on the small of my back, and gently lowered me onto my back.

"If you lay on your back…it might feel better," Eli whispered continuing to move slowly.

"Perfect…" I whimpered as I began to feel something I have never felt before rise in my lower stomach. It was a burning feeling. Not the bad kind, but a good kind.

I couldn't take Eli going slowly anymore.I needed him to pick up the pace or I was going to explode. I felt like I was suffocating.

"Eli, please, move faster," I moaned.

He grunted, gripping the sheets and placing a kiss on my lips and he moved quicker. I gripped the sheets in response to Eli quickening his pace and moaned out "Oh, oh my god Eli!"

Eli nodded knowing he was hitting me in the spot that drove me insane. Eli crashed his lips against mine, and I arched my back in response to meet his thrusts. All the sweat on Eli's forehead pressed against mine when our faces touched.

"That's it Clare…" Eli moaned kissing my earlobe.

"A-ah! Eli…can I cum?" I asked him.

My chest rose signaling I was close.

I needed his permission.

Whenever I did release without permission Jason would hit me, and I didn't know what to do if it was the same way with Eli.

Eli smiled quickening his pace, and placed his thumb over my clit.

"Of course you can Clare…you don't need permission…" he grunted twisting the skin on my neck as I clenched and unclenched my walls around his penis. I think it nearly drove Eli insane as I came all over his dick.

Eli grunted and continued to ride out his orgasm as he made my legs shake.

"Clare! Oh my god..." as he didn't finish my sentence and crushed his lips against mine causing me to moan and he pulled out cumming all over my stomach.

I wish he would have used a condom, instead of cumming all over my stomach. But, honestly at that moment, I didn't didn't have time to put on a condom, I give him credit to remembering not to ejaculate in me so I would get pregnant, that wouldn't be would just be another problem on the table, on top of relationship problems.

Eli's chest heaved, gasping for air.

I brushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and I smiled.

"We did it," I told him.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, we did it."

Eli got up, slipping out of me, and placed his boxers on.

I already missed him inside of me.

Was that bad?

Yes. Very bad.

I watched him as he handed me a tissue and I cleaned his remains off my stomach. Once I was clean, Eli only handed me my bra and underwear.

"Eli I can barely fathom what just happened in the last five minutes, but I do recall I had more clothing on," I told him.

Eli turned to face me and said, "They got up and walked away. Humor me Clare. I want to cuddle with you. Does that bother you?"

I placed my bra and underwear on and Eli slipped under the sheets with me. Our legs interlocked together and Eli gripped my hand in his right hand. I placed my hand on his chest and traced lazy circles around his nipple causing him to jump unintentionally giving him goose bumps. I laughed and he breathed in, sniffing my hair.

I listened to Eli's heart, beating out of rhythm and I said, "You're heart beat is uneven."

He sighed and said, "That's because you make it beat uneven."

I smiled, he was so cheesy sometimes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered smiling. I looked around at his apartment, realizing he had a nice place. Eli used his left hand and traced my spinal cord with his cold fingers.

I shivered and said, "Don't do that."

He laughed and said, "Oh so you can do it to me but I can't do it to you. That isn't fair Edwards." I looked into his eyes and kissed his lips chastely and he said, "God Clare, I have no idea how I lived without you for that long."

I shrugged my shoulders, loving this feeling. I loved the feeling of being wanted, being loved, being cared for.

"Can we promise each other to stay together forever no matter what?" Eli asked me.

Eli's question really couldn't be answered because well, we can't predict the future.

"What if we got into another fight and what if things didn't work out…?" I whispered doubting our relationship.

I didn't want to do it, but sometimes things happened.

He nodded, his smirk tilting and he said, "I think that if we ever fought, we should do whatever we can to fix it because after this...I don't think anyone else is right for me, besides you."

I looked up and he blushed bright red.

Eli stroked my back relaxing me and I smiled. "I love you Eli," I whispered. Eli moved to stroke his hand through my hair and I gasped in pain, sitting up to touch my scar.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He screeched and I smiled.

"I'm fine, it's just sometimes it hurts, that's all."

Eli got up running out of the room, and came back in seconds later with a bag of ice. I smiled knowing he would make a tiny thing into a big thing.

"Eli I'm fine," I whispered as he moved behind me.

I sat comfortably in his lap as he gently pressed the ice to my scar. I smiled knowing this probably wouldn't help it at all but I loved him trying.

"Eli, I'm serious, I'm fine…" I mumbled as Eli had to say, "Sh, Let me take care of you, let me feel important for once."'

I laughed as he gently kept the ice in place over the scar. I sighed when Eli removed the ice two minutes later and I crawled into his lap as he leaned his back against the headboard of his bed. Eli wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body, and I smiled.

I never wanted to leave this, what Eli and I have right here right now was something…magical.

Not even a stake knife can break us apart.

* * *

AW, OKAY SO I HOPE NONE OF YOU EXPECTED THE LEMON SCENE I HAD GOING ON, BUT, THEY WENT SO LONG WITHOUT DOING IT IN THIS STORY AND IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN.

DID YOU GUYS **LIKE IT/DISLIKE** IT? Was it too quick paced? Did it fit good in the story or not?

AND FITZ IS ALL ALONE FOR HIS BIRTHDAY(or is he)? :(

Lol hmhm, and I've gotten many reviews about a squeal. I need to plan it out first, but in the meantime this story isn't over just yet (;

**345=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	35. Slipping Away

HEY GUYS! **BEFORE** YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS IS THE NEXT TO LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! WE'VE COME A LONG WAY, TO END THIS STORY, WITH...AS MANY POSSIBLE CLIFFHANGER'S AS POSSIBLE. CAN I DO IT? I'M CLIFFHANGER GIRL, PSH, I CAN DO THAT...MAYBE (NERVOUS FACE) ALRIGHT, IN THE MEANTIME PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRTY FIFTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 35**

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sighed, closing my eyes, and possibly drifted off in my thoughts when someone pushed my arm away from my face causing my head to hit the table in front of me. I groaned in pain and annoyance to see Drew smiling at me.

I jolted up, moving as far back as I could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in alarm.

"Come on dude, relax, since Eli's not at the cafe anymore, I don't have a friend. I have no one to talk to. And...neither do you so, why not spend time together?" He asked grinning.

My heart was beating out of my chest so hard that I could hear it thump through my head.

"I don't want to spend time with you," I whispered backing up as he kept walking towards me.

My legs grew week, my head felt heavy, and the tears were coming.

Feeling the pressure, again, was the worst part of this. I knew that Drew probably meant no harm to me, but then again, I don't know.

Every person on this planet has problems, and every person has a different way of expressing their problems.

"We can just have some fun," he whispered as my back came in contact with a hard bookshelf.

I groaned, ignoring it, trying to look for someone.

"Who are you looking for? No one's going to hear us..." Drew whispered.

Why was it that in every pressure situation I always went weak at the knees and I couldn't fight back?

Drew looked at me. He glared at me. I glanced into his eyes, as his chest pressed up against me. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Whenever I was in situations like this, I would keep quiet knowing if I talked...I'd get in trouble.

My mouth opened to protest, but nothing came out. My breathing hitched when his cold finger tips pressed up against my cheek.

"No one's in here Fitz...just me, and you," he whispered as I whimpered in pain.

It was all coming back to me now. The memories had invaded my head at the speed of light. Tears dripped down my face, as I tilted by head back looking up at the library ceiling.

"I'm not gay," I breathed out.

Drew smiled and spoke, "I saw the way you looked at me Fitz...I mean, first I thought if I listened to Eli's problems and pity him, I'd possibly get him. But, no, he was too wrapped around Clare. But, he did mention you. And right then and there, I knew...I needed to get to Clare. And, who else would drive her besides a trusty friend? And, here we are. The guy who's so in love with his best friends girlfriend he can't even pull his head out of the clouds."

"What? How did you-? How could you-?" I tried to form questions, but they just didn't seem to work.

Drew laughed, his hot breath going down my chest, and he said, "It's clear as day Fitz. But, why not just...try and forget about it? I can...take your mind off it."

I tried to use my voice, but it wasn't working. I tried to use my hands, but they weren't moving.

"Please...please don't do this," I whimpered as his fingers toyed with my jacket zipper.

I closed my eyes, wanting to open them and see Clare.

Someone help me.

Drew placed his hands on both sides of my head forcing me to look into his eyes. He forced his lips onto mine, shoving his tongue through my solid lips, and his cigarette breath invading my mouth.

Help.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Eli, I'm really nervous about Fitz, he hasn't called me back. He isn't like that Eli..." I told him as he just smirked shrugging it off and said, "Clare, don't be such a worry wort. Who know's maybe he met a girl."

I shook my head knowing he wasn't like that.

Eli's over sized shirt hung over my body as I rummaged through my coat pocket for my phone.

"Clare...why can't we just have a nice night together without worrying about someone else? I'm sure he's fine," Eli told me reassuringly as he flipped through the t.v. channels for something to watch together.

I sighed and looked at my last text message:

_"Clare, _

_At the library. Hope you're okay._

_-Fitz." _

I breathed out, and said, "He's at the library."

"See, he's fine," Eli said smirking patting the spot on the bed next to him. I slowly sat down, still not convinced that he was okay.

I looked down at my feet, worried about him. What if something happened? What if...he was shot? What if he's dead at this very second? What if he was lying in a gutter, dead?

"You aren't going to let this rest, are you?" Eli asked. I looked into his eyes, and I said, "What if he's lying in an alley way dead somewhere Eli? This is Manhattan, not Toronto. It's dangerous to be at a library at one in the morning."

Eli sighed, stroking his hand on my spine attempting to relax me but it wasn't working. I stood up and started pacing.

"Clare, he's a big boy, he can fight his own battles," he said.

I turned to face him and asked, "How can you say that Eli? He was raped for Christ sake, and what would you say to that? He's a big boy and he can fight his own battles," I mimicked his voice mocking him.

Eli sighed and sat up, "Clare, there aren't any rapists that I...know."

Eli looked down, his face turning sheet white.

"What Eli? What did you remember? Eli," I shook him and he said, "Drew."

I licked my lips and said, "He's a nice guy Eli. He wouldn't do anything to Fitz. He doesn't even know who Fitz is. Why would you think of him?"

He sat there, in deep thought and said, "I remember...the night I saved him from the alley way. There was a couple of guys chasing him, and wanting money. It was raining...We came back into the cafe and I took my shirt off and he told me I was hot. I think he was gay Clare..."

I gulped.

What if Drew found Fitz? What if something was going on? What if Drew didn't know that Fitz wasn't gay and he was being...forced. All these thoughts raced through my head. I bit my lip, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

Eli noticed the alarm on my face and said, "I'll get the car keys."

* * *

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

I gulped nervously, sliding against the book shelf pulling my knees up to my chest.

The tears slowly rolled down my cheeks.

It was silent, except the sound of Drew buckling his pants.I sat in the library, on my birthday, crying my eyes out because I couldn't fight. I couldn't fight, I couldn't talk back, I just stayed silent as he took advantage of me.

"Thanks for a good time man," Drew said as I looked down at the floor letting my eyes pierce the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

I kept staring at the ground. Not making eye contact.

Drew placed his hand on my shoulder and I jolted up quickly backing up away from him.

"Stay away from me," I hissed.

Drew laughed and I asked, "You think this is funny?"

He nodded and said, "You were practically begging for it."

Tears dripped down my eyes, as I used my sleeve to wipe the tears away. The pain that my brother had brought to me was indescribable.

But, knowing I was in control of myself with this Drew guy just showed how much...I didn't have a meaning in life.

I had no one to love, no one to look forward to when I go back to Toronto, I had no one. Now that Clare had Eli, she would eventually forget all about me. And, I was pretty sure that Eli had slipped out of my life ever since Clare came along. Why not just pull the plug? Why waste my time living this life that I am clearly not enjoying? They say to live your life to the fullest. How can you do that when you've been raped twice and no one to care about you except your best friend's girlfriend. I felt like shit depending on Clare, and I just don't want to deal with "life" any more. Why not...kill myself now?

"I know...I begged for every thing," I whispered. I continued whispering so that I could only hear myself, "I asked for all of it."

Drew nodded and said, "I'm glad that you agree with me." He kneeled in front of me, his face getting uncomfortably close to me.

My head shot up when I heard loud, familiar, footsteps.

"Hey! Get away from him!" I heard Eli screech.

I let out a huge sigh knowing that they found me. I was..._safe._

My eyes shut, as I listened to Eli scream at Drew. I pressed my knees up to my chest tighter as I felt an embrace around my shoulders.

"It's alright...we're here..." Clare whispered in my ear as I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the feeling of being alone. Of feeling alone. I hated it, it ate away at me until I was nothing. And now, I am nothing.

Why was it that even when Clare was here...I still felt as if I was sitting here alone.

I cried and cried like a baby, not knowing went to stop. Not knowing how else to communicate.

"Huh? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Eli screamed.

I covered my ears and I buried my head in Clare's embrace. "Eli, stop it," Clare told him as he let go of Drew. I saw Drew, who lay trembling on the floor, trying to find ways to breathe. No matter what happened, when Eli found me and I was in pain or hurt he would defend me.

And, that's why I was proud to call him my best friend.

"Fitz, can you hear me?" Clare asked as I felt nauseous and sick to my stomach. Clare lifted my chin up and glared into my eyes, "Talk to me Fitz."

I glanced into her lightening blue eyes that seemed to make me forget about everything.

Eli came over, kneeling next to Clare and both of them looking at me. Eli was out of breathe, and smirked at me. He touched my thigh and quickly moved it.

"He isn't talking," Clare told Eli.

I remained silent.

"Come on man, talk to us, what did he do to you?" Eli asked me.

I shook my head several times and Clare said, "Come on, we can bring him back to the apartment and he can sleep on your bed."

Eli nodded and we didn't move.

"Fitz, it's alright," Clare said. "We're here for you man," Eli continued trying to comfort me.

Sadly, nothing could "comfort" me but death.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I forced out the words that meant the most.

"Just when I was starting to feel safe again, someone had to knock me down, and I break all over again..." I whispered crying into my lap.

Clare looked at me, and tears dripped down her face. I lifted my head up a couple of inches, as I watched Eli jolt up noticing Drew was starting to get up.

"Stop...just let him go," I whined.

"Get him out of here Clare," Eli ordered her as she gently helped me off my feet.

My eyes remained on the ground as Clare held my body close to hers, walking out the library not making eye contact and pretending I couldn't hear what he was telling Drew...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?" I asked him punching him one more time, causing his nose to shift.

I laughed when he didn't respond.

"Who do you think you are Drew?" I growled at him.

Drew shook his head, as I slammed his body against a book shelf causing the books to fall. I couldn't believe I would let this happen to my friend. I felt like the biggest asshole alive.

"I didn't mean to," he whined and I laughed.

I gripped his turtle neck shirt in my hand and I asked, "You didn't mean to? I bet you didn't fucking know he was raped before, huh? Now how do you fucking feel?" I growled at him, anger pulsing through my veins.

Drew's face turned to alarm, as blood dripped from his nose.

"Yeah...and guess where you're going Drew? Right next to that guy, in jail," I told him knocking him against the book shelf one last time as he slid to the floor.

I quickly pulled out my phone, and typed nine one one as they appeared on the screen.

What I didn't know was coming, was a loud crash and my sight going pitch black...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I waited impatiently for Eli to come back to the car, or police to arrive, but nothing. Fitz stayed, clung to me like glue, crying his eyes out. I wouldn't be surprised if he cried himself to sleep every night for the rest of his life. He was just so unlucky, and it made me feel like shit.

I felt so horrible knowing that Eli and I could have prevented this.

Instead of having sex, we could have prevented all of this from happening to Fitz.

But, who would have known that Drew was a rapist? Or, he just got confused and thought Fitz was gay.

Either way, this guy had to go to jail.

I sighed and stroked my fingers through Fitz's shaggy wet hair from the rain. When I did this to Eli, it would relax him. And, assuming it worked on all guys I tried to attempt to calm Fitz down by doing so. But, I didn't know what would make him stop crying.

"It's alright Fitz...you're okay," I whispered.

He didn't speak, just stayed silent, crying hysterically.

Where the hell was Eli?

I looked around through the foggy windows, and squinted my eyes, getting a glance of Drew running out of the library.

His face covered in blood, and limping frantically outside into the pouring rain.

My heart skipped a beat, Eli.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 35**

**Like/Dislike?**

So, Hmhm, what happened to Eli?

Will this be it for Eli? Is he dead? Will he lose his memory? Will Fitz ever recover? Will Fitz kill himself? Will Clare get help?Will Drew ever get caught?

**ATTENTION-***I am pretty sure the next chapter, will be the last, but still haven't decided yet. Oh, and by the way, their will be a sequel to this story (;*

I PLAN ON ENDING THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY ON ALL PERSPECTIVES, ON ALL CLIFFHANGERS! (; CAN I DO IT? I HOPE SO! WISH ME LUCK, HAHA

**355=LAST CHAPTER**

**LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3**

**_P.S._** I JUST WANTED TO TELL ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN SUPPORTING THIS STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING, THANK YOU. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I JUST WANT THIS STORY TO END REALLY...REALLY GOOD. LOL. LIKE, VERY REMEMBERABLE AND ALSO AN ENDING THAT WILL KEEP YOU THINKING ABOUT IT UNTIL THE SQUEAL COMES UP! I JUST WANT TO TRY AND MAKE IT...PERFECT. OKAY THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	36. I'm Gone

HEY GUYS! OKAY, FIRST OFF, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME FOR THE CHAPTER NOT BEING LONG AT ALL..I APOLOGIZE, I JUST COULDN'T GO ANY LONGER WITHOUT GIVING EVERYTHING AWAY! LOVE YOU GUYS! **REVIEW...THAT IS IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL (;** PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRTY SIXTH CHAPTER OF THE JUNKIE...

* * *

**THE JUNKIE-CHAPTER 36**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

What the fuck.

What the fuck do I do?

I looked down at Fitz, crying hysterically in my arms, not wanting me to leave his side.

"Stay here, what ever you do, please, stay here," I ordered Fitz as he looked at me puzzled when I frantically jumped out of the car.

My heart raced, my mind raced like a race track, not knowing if Eli was okay or not. Their was a part of me that froze, and a part of me that kept walking when I eyed Eli's body lying still on the ground in the library between two rows of book shelves.

I inched slower, and slower, covering my mouth tears falling from my eyes.

Eli lay, face down on the floor, and a shattered lamp surrounding him.

"Eli..."I whispered.

His phone lay in a firm grip in his hand, with the numbers **"911"** on the screen but had not been dialed yet.

I sniffled, kneeling down slowly, and turning him over to see his chest wasn't moving at all. My eyes closed, tears dripping down to his lifeless face, and I gripped his head in my hand.

I slowly pulled my hand from underneath his head, and my eyes averted to my hand, which was covered in blood...

* * *

**JASON'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Jason, what's your name?" I asked my new cell mate.

"It's Matt," he told me.

I looked around the small cell, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"So, since we are going to be roomies for a while, why don't we get acquainted with each other. So, how did you get in here?" Matt asked me.

The vein in my neck twitched at the question.

Clare.

I sighed, rubbing my hands together and said, "I supposedly was charged for rape of my girlfriend."

"Even though I knew she clearly wanted it," I told him covering up my situation, even though it didn't have to be.

He nodded and I asked, "What about you?"

Matt laughed at me, starting to do pull ups on the bar hanging above the cell door.

"Well, I supposedly raped my brother...even though, he clearly wanted it," he told me continuing to growl pushing his head up over the bar.

I sighed, this was horrible.

I knew once I was out of this place I would go right back to Clare, apologize, even though I didn't do anything to her. I glanced around my cell, wishing Clare was here with me. She was always smiling, and happy. But, this place was just...dreadful. Not even Clare could cheer me up.

I smiled remembering Clare's body.

The way her curls bounced, the agonizing screams that escaped her lips when I touched her, the way her body curved perfectly. The way that her back arched up against my chest at my touch. Every thing about her, I couldn't fathom to forget. Clare was still in fact mine. No matter how far away we were from each other, she'd still be mine.

I owned her.

"So, have you ever thought about breaking out of this place?" Matt asked interrupting my fantasy's of Clare.

I sighed and laughed, "Tried, and failed. This place is impossible to get out of. It's like...a prison."

He laughed and said, "Yeah well maybe...if you have a partner, we might have a chance. Because, I know you don't deserve to be in here just as much as I don't. We both just want revenge right? Why not seek it when it's least expected? I'm sure you're girlfriend or whatever thinks she's nice and safe and my brother would never see it coming. Why don't we try?"

I looked down at my feet and back up.

Matt grinned at me, as we both looked at the barred window and smiled getting the same idea at the same time...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Eli...please, wake up," I told his lifeless body as I cried my eyes out.

Everything was going great, Eli and I were finally back together, and we were some what happy. We shared the night of a life time together and it just had to be ruined.

Maybe Eli was right, maybe we weren't meant to to be together.

Tears fell from my face, as I used my shaky hand to try and get Eli's phone out of the tight grip he had on it.

Once I got it out of his hand, I tried to see the buttons, but they were so blurry to me. I had worked myself up to a point where I couldn't even see correctly. My chest heaved, as I tried to find the talk button. My fingers shook frantically as my eyes tried to find the call button.

I jumped, dropping the phone, when I heard footsteps.

"Clare?" I heard...Drew call out.

My heart raced and I held Eli tighter to me not wanting anyone to take him away from me.

I gripped him tighter, as his head lay limp in my arms.

"Oh my god," I heard the teen whisper.

I held him tighter, my head lying on Eli's chest crying uncontrollably not knowing what to do. The boy kneeled next to me and said, "Clare, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him."

"But you did!" I screeched trembling and pulling Eli closer to me.

Drew gently tried to pry Eli's body from me but I gripped him tighter.

"Don't!" I screamed.

I looked up, glaring into Drew's eyes and he said, "I just want to get him to a hospital Clare, he has to get medical assistance."

"No, no, I'll get him there, even if I have to carry him," I whimpered standing with legs that felt like Jello.

I gripped Eli, dragging him towards the door of the library. I looked out to Eli's car, and Fitz wasn't in the back of it.

Where was Fitz?

It wasn't like him to not check on me. He would have probably came into the library right after I left him and told him not to.

What if Drew did something to him?

I was in no mood to accuse anyone of anything, but, he was the only person that could be around here that would do anything.

I sniffled, and my heart raced knowing this Drew guy could pull a gun out on me at any second and kill me. But, it would not really matter to me. Their really wasn't a reason to live anymore when I thought about it.

"Clare stop it, let me help you," he demanded ripping Eli out of my hands and causing me to fall off my feet and losing my balance crashing into the glass door of the library.

Soon enough, the alarm to the library had went off signaling intruders.

I glared at Drew intently, trying to gain balance with a piece of glass sticking out of my leg. I hissed in pain standing crookedly.

He wasn't taking Eli away from me, no one could now.

Eli was mine.

I got up, standing firmly on my feet, gripping a piece of glass.

My hands turned to fists as I gripped the glass in my hand.

"Hey Drew," I told him as he quickly turned around and I jabbed the glass in his shoulder.

Drew's hands grew limp on his grip on Eli and I groaned gripping Eli's body in my arms gently lowering him to the ground.

I smiled, looking down at Eli as the rain poured down from the sky.

Drew had stayed, trembling on the floor, holding his hand up to his chest, trying to find ways to breathe.

I looked down at Eli, the love of my life.

Now I knew, that when people say **_"You never know what you really have until it's gone,"_** they mean it.

Tears streamed down my eyes, mixing with the rain. I looked down at Eli, lying lifeless and motionless in my arms.

"I don't care how you act Eli...I wouldn't care if you drank and smoked ever day for the rest of you're life...I love you...I love you. Please God, bring him back..." I whispered letting the rain drip down my mouth as Eli's eyes remained close.

"I love you," I whispered leaning on Eli's chest praying that help would come soon.

No matter what, Eli being in my arms, at my reach, living or not, he was with me.

No one could ever break us apart.

The glass in my leg had brought me great pain, but knowing that Eli could slip away from me at any second hurt more than any piece of glass. The rain had continued to pour as I heard sirens in the far off distance.

I sighed, knowing that every thing would be okay.

They would revive Eli and he would be okay.

Everything was going to be...okay.

I gulped, leaning my head on Eli's chest hearing a faint heart beat.

He was alive.

I closed my eyes, and whispered, "I love you Eli."

My eyes averted to the sidewalk seeing two men approach us.

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I closed my eyes knowing Eli is alive and safety was near.

My eyes shut lightly, as my surroundings turned black.

Now, I had some what knew how Eli felt when he had an urge to drink.

Drinking would lead to the release of pain.

What I could use right now, was a beer...

**END OF STORY! **

* * *

SO,** LIKE/DISLIKE? **

I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT LIKE, THE ENDING WAS HARD TO DO. I COULDN'T GET IT QUITE RIGHT. I WANTED TO MAKE IT IRONIC AND FUNNY EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T HAHA. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, IF YOU DIDN'T I'M SORRY! I TRIED REALLY HARD TO MAKE IT LONGER, BUT I COULDN'T.

**A LITTLE RE CAP, IN CASE OF ANY CONFUSION:**

-FITZ'S BROTHER, AND CLARE'S ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND (JASON) HAD MET UP IN JAIL!

MAJOR CLIFFY'S IN THIS CHAPTER:

-Were the two people Clare saw Jason and Matthew, OR "help?"

-Will Eli really be okay, or did Clare imagine it?

-Will Eli not remember anything?

-Will Eli die?

-What about Drew? Will he be okay?

-WHERE THE HELL IS FITZ?

**AS YOU CAN SEE, SO MANY QUESTIONS LEFT UN ANSWERED! **

**_So, Sequel anybody?_ **

Let me let you know, that if I do a sequel, it won't be put up as quick because I have A LOT of other interesting stories I've thought of, SO PLEASE GIVE ME TIME! I just seemed to be more attracted to some other stories I've been writing, and I apologize for that. But, you can check those out as well. **"I WISH, AND WHAT AN ASSHOLE, I think you guys would love those stories!"**

In the meantime, **_ REVIEW (; REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! _**

I LOVE YOU GUYS, (YOU'RE AMAZING)

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3

P.S. I really hope you liked this story, and I hope I made you guys happy! ;)


End file.
